The Coward and the Lion
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: What happens when a Coward and a Lion become friends? I promise it gets better as you go. Pairing undecided.
1. Hogwarts

**Summary: **What happens when a coward and a lion become friends?

A/N: The prologue doesn't have much to do with the story, so please keep reading. If you bear with the first few chapters, I promise it gets way better. The dialogue and writing style changes as the characters age.

**Rating: **K+ for the most part. T towards the end.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its wonders belong to JKR.

**THE COWARD AND THE LION****~*~**

I looked over the edge. I couldn't do it, I couldn't possibly do it. There was no way. I could hear laughing from behind me. Then chanting. "Pansy won't do it. Pansy won't do it." They were probably right. If there was one thing I learned about myself with my eleven years of life, it was that I was a dead chicken. A coward.

"Oh come on Pan, don't listen to them, you can do it." Whispered Daphne. She was always a good friend to have. "Thanks for the support Daph, but I…". She cut me off, always had a habit of that she did. "Do it or I'll push you." Yep, always the charmer.

"Move it!" Yelled an older boy I knew as Bradley. He stopped when he saw it was me. "Oh I see; it's Parkinson. So Pansy, did your parents name you because you're a chicken, or is that just a coincidence?"

Daphne almost replied when I yelled: "So Bradley, if you were to: perhaps, lose your pants, and run off screaming, would you be the chicken, or would I?" I motioned downward and to his dismay and my triumph, his swim trunks were at his ankles. He looked up at me wide eyed, and back down. Then turned, screamed, and ran off, pulling his trunks back up. The other kids laughed at his retreating figure.

"Pan," Daphne gave me a funny look.

I shrugged, "Guess he needs help dressing…" But I knew that wasn't the case, funny things always happened around me, just not usually in public.

"Ahem." I turned back to Daphne, she was smirking now.

"Right," I turned back to the diving board.

I took in a deep breath. Ok this was it. I would do it. "Pan," Daphne whispered, "I'm going to count to three, okay?" Okay.

"1." I positioned myself on the white lines.

"2..." I took a series of deep breaths; _in and out, in and out._

Why am I such a…"3!" I closed my eyes and leapt into the warm summer air.

It was a moment or two before my feet penetrated the cold water below. I could hear cheers from above when I pulled up to the surface. I guess that wasn't so bad.

A few hours later, I was at home thinking about today's events. If I was brave enough to stand up to bullies like Bradley, why couldn't I jump? Daphne is a good friend- well, most of the times. Yet there was still that lingering feeling I had. The feeling that I just didn't belong, that I was different. Even if odd things did happen to me… I felt more out of place when they weren't happening. Even my parents don't even understand me: they treat me as if I'm strange, different. Sometimes, they look at me funny, as if expecting me to lash out or something… but of course I don't.

Well, I know one thing for sure: I _am _different. I'm just afraid I'll never fit in.

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

I woke up a few days later hearing a scream from the downstairs. Immediately I leapt out of bed and raced down the long corridor to the stairs, well the everything looked fine so I walked slowly down the stairs, just in case. I heard another scream that came from the kitchen so, checking everything was okay, I walked down the hall. Peering in, to my surprise, was my mother: she didn't look frightened at all, but rather overjoyed.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Honey," My mother started, "your father and I have something very important we have to tell you."

I waited until my father spoke; "You're a witch."

"Excuse me? I may be a brat but…" I asked incredulously; my parents weren't exactly wishy-washy.

"No Pansy, we mean a real witch; capable of producing magic." My father said seriously.

I started laughing. "You're a little late on your April fools, it's already July."

Obviously, there were two options: either my joke wasn't that funny or they were being completely serious. "Oh, you're not kidding?"

"No were not." My mother spoke; apparently, it was the latter.

"But, if this is all true, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well honey, we would have it's just that you never showed the signs and we were afraid that you were a squib."

"A… what?" I asked, thinking I had heard it somewhere before.

"Well, that's the term used when two magical parents carry a non-magical child; rare, but it happens."

"So, you didn't tell me because you thought I didn't have magic? Well that's just ridiculous, you could have asked." I snapped.

"We have," said my mother a little sad sounding, "but you didn't understand what we meant."

"Well then," I hesitated, "I guess, tell me everything"

I learned that I was; what they call pure-blood. Magic was carried on both sides of my family through countless generations. Apparently countless liars as well, seeing as no one decided to tell me that I was a part of it. My parents admitted that they would have been ashamed if I wasn't a witch after all.

I also learned that there were many wizarding events, places, and people. I felt horrible: they never told me, if I wasn't magical, I would have been rejected. I was going to be going off to a school called Hogwarts this year, where I would learn all there is to know about magic: like potions and transfiguration. Hogwarts was the best magical school in the world, according to my parents, and I should feel honored to attend it. There were four houses, and apparently most of my family belonged to Slytherin. I learned a lot about Slytherin, my parents implied they would be very happy if I were to land in it. I thought they all sounded nice.

"Gryffindor," My father said, "Is a house made up of witches and wizards who think they're better than everyone else. They call themselves brave, though they might be; they are nowhere near as cunning as the serpent." Brave, he says? There was no way I'd be in Gryffindor.

"So umm, would it be alright if I told Daphne, or is there some kind of magic- non-magic code of conduct?"

"Oh honey," Mother exclaimed. "Of course, I forgot to tell you; the Greengrass family is magical as well: Daphne is a witch like you." She paused. "As well as the Patils down the street, however they're all Ravenclaws and Gryffindors."

"Oh! That's great, my own best friend didn't tell me!" I exclaimed. She would pay for this.

After breakfast I sprinted over to Daphne's, carrying a certain Hogwarts acceptance letter behind my back. I knocked. Mrs. Greengrass answered. "Oh hello Pansy, do come in. Daphne is over in the parlor."

"Ahem," I said, entering said location. Daphne looked up and hid a familiar looking piece of parchment. "What do you have there?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"Er. Nothing." she said looking frazzled, blushing at a furious attempt to cover the parchment.

"Okay then." I sat on the couch opposite her, putting on my perfect poker face.

"So," I began businesslike, "I received a letter today."

"What kind of letter?" She asked looking anxious.

"An acceptance letter." She smiled broadly. "Yeah, some rubbish school, I think I'll decline, here see for yourself." I handed her the letter.

"I knew it! I knew it! This is fantastic Pan! Were witches!" She cheered.

I smiled.

My stomach was queasy. "Oh mum, I'm going to blow chunks."

"Pansy, that is quite inappropriate." Growled my father.

"Oh dear, don't worry now, everyone will be nervous at first. Besides dear, you have Daphne, it's awfully great the two of you will be attending my school together." My mother encouraged.

"We're here" Called Jacques, our driver. Did I mention that I'm a bit wealthy? That explains my father's secret business…

Here it comes. I leapt out of the car just in time to vomit. "Ughh, disgusting…"

I met up with Daphne ten minutes later: we were going to enter the platform together.

I stared, and in front of us was none other than a brick column dividing the two railroad platforms nine and ten. I was just told that I have to run into it.

"No way. Nu-uh. Nope. Not happening, I absolutely refuse." I announced.

Too late, "Okay Pan here it goes." Daphne grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

At that moment we ran together full speed into this brick column, only to come out facing a rather large, red steam engine. It had the words Hogwarts Express written on it.

I gaped at her. "Close your mouth before you catch flies."

I glared at her.

She returned with a winning grin, "Come on, let's go find us a compartment, I suppose maybe we'll find Padma and Parvati…"

We made our way onto the train and found an empty compartment. About five minutes later the Patils came in.

The journey there was fun, but as the time drew nearer I became more nervous.

Word had spread around that Harry Potter would also be knew this year. I remembered bedtime stories about him when I was young. I guess it turned out that I knew a great deal about the Wizarding world after all, my parents had told me when I was young. I remembered it well.

When we reached the station we were met by a huge man by the name of Hagrid, he told us that we had to ride boats through the lake, I wasn't a big fan of it, but I had to.

When we finally entered I gasped. "Oh my, Daph, it's wonderful." the castle was vast and beautiful, the ceiling very tall.

We were instructed to wait there for a Professor McGonagall. I started getting nervous again. What happens if Daphne and I aren't in the same house? What if I'm not in Slytherin? How do I get sorted? Surely I don't get tested, I don't know much.

My thoughts were interrupted when a strict looking witch came in and explained everything, it turns out we were to wear a Sorting Hat. That was a bit of a relief, but not much.

We entered a few minutes later: there were four house tables and a head table; the center occupied with an elderly wizard, which I presumed to be our headmaster: Professor Dumbledore. In the center of the room was an old hat on a stool.

It sang a song. I was in a bit of shock it could move on its own at all, but to talk and sing? Immediately following Professor McGonagal began calling out names. The first was a girl named Hannah Abbot, who was put into Hufflepuff. A rather unpleasant looking girl name Millicent Bulstrode sat down, she was sorted into Slytherin. None of them looked pleasant actually. Did I really want to be a part of that?

Daphne was a bit later. "Here it goes." she said "Good luck" I patted her back as she walked up.

A few moments later that hat announced: "Slytherin." She looked very pleased, I wasn't. For some reason I didn't like the thought of Slytherin. She winked at me on her way to sit down. Later, a curly haired, very nervous looking girl by the name of Hermione sat down. The hat contemplated her a bit, then placed her in Gryffindor, she looked pleased.

After that a strange thing happened. A boy she knew as Neville, who I thought would obviously be place in Hufflepuff, was put into Gyrffindor. Is it possible, that deep down, I could be? After all, he ran off with it on his head. He looked very frightened, exactly how I felt. Then another strange thing happened. A rather cute blonde boy with a smirk on his face sat down, his name was Draco Malfoy. Immediately the hat yelled: "Slytherin!" _That boy must certainly not be one to be messed with_. That almost confirmed my doubts.

Finally I was next, I had to be. "Parkinson, Pansy" That was me_. _I started shaking.My mind was in war with itself. I wanted to turn and run, but I couldn't move my legs to turn. So I did what I had to, I walked forward. I sat down at the stool. _"Hmm…"_ I flinched. It was speaking in my head. _"Well, dear you seem to have a good mind, and some loyalty…"_

I cut him off; "Umm, I want to be in Slytherin."

"_Slytherin, eh? I'm not sure… you may have the cunning, I suppose you do have the blood… but there is much loyalty and bravery… perhaps Gryffindor is best for you…"_

"No no no," I thought to it, "Slytherin, I need to be in Slytherin, just put me there, please."

"Very well, but you will find that your true placement lies within you… SLYTHERIN!"

I immediately got off the stool. Slytherin? Oh no what was I thinking? Oh I want to go back. Would they let me go back? Can I transfer? What have I done? I feigned a smile and sat by Daphne. She hugged me. "This is great! I knew they couldn't split us up!" I wasn't so thrilled.

Padma was next she was in Ravenclaw. Daphne sighed, "Oh well, didn't like 'em much anyway."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, since they're not in Slytherin, we most likely won't be friends; they won't split them up anyway."

But she was wrong, Parvati was placed in Gryffindor. "Ugh, well good thing we aren't friends, I couldn't be friends with a Gryffindor." I certainly could, and I would.

The hall went silent. Apparently Harry Potter was being sorted. He looked nice, I hope he wasn't in Slytherin, he shouldn't have to endure it. No, he was placed in Gryffindor, where some Slytherins booed and groaned, I smiled. Good job Harry.

After the ceremony was a short speech from Professor Dumbledore warning us not to go into the third floor corridor, then a fantastic feast.

Later that night I spoke to Daphne. "Are you happy that you're in Slytherin?"

"Of course I am, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering, that's all. Goodnight Daph."

Though it wasn't a good night at all, I stayed up thinking about my choice. Why did I do it? It wanted to put me in Gryffindor… why did I say no?

After the first week I finally had all my teachers down.

McGonagal: Tranfiguration, strict, but not mean. She was the head of Gryffindor house.

Flitwick: Charms, nice small fellow. I liked him. Head of Ravenclaw.

Quirrel: Defense Against the Dark Arts, nervous, stuttered, kind of odd.

Sinistra: Astronomy, nothing particularly different.

Sprout: Herbology, friendly, proud. Head of Hufflepuff.

Hooch: Flying, I would describe her as a strict gym teacher. And finally

Snape: Potions, dark, creepy, unpleasant. Head of Slytherin. I'm supposed to like him. I don't really think I do.

I had a few classes with the Gryffindors, unlike the rest of my house, I observed them, and I found them interesting. I wished I could be them. I should be them…

For the first few weeks I dreaded my decision. I wasn't particularly fond of anyone in my house yet, besides maybe Draco. The Gryffindor house seemed to be a close-knit family and I was jealous. I felt deprived of my only chance of having a family, all because I chose Slytherin. In my home, there was no family- only parents.

After two months of Slytherin, I liked it much more. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I made some friends with the girls in my house, as well as the mysterious Blaise Zabini who had the tendency to keep to himself. Draco, on the other hand had grabbed my fancy and I wouldn't admit it out loud but I had a crush on him

It was Halloween and Milicent and I were strolling about the castle on our way to the Great Hall for the feast. Suddenly, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, walked by us. She was crying. I felt bad, I wanted to know why, but Milicent was next to me. "What's the matter Granger?" taunted Millicent, "Your costume looks wonderful, you're a beaver right?" She ran off crying even harder.

"That was rude Mill, she was upset." She looked disgusted.

"So?" I didn't like Milicent. I thought she was a cow, and I won't even get started on her appearance. I was forced into her friendship by Daphne who had known her through family friends and was told to play nice. Whatever the reason, I didn't like her. I also made friends with Tracey, who was probably the dumbest person I would ever meet. A stereotypical blonde bimbo, who I knew would eventually marry a rich pureblood and live fakily-ever after. I didn't really care, she wasn't a close friend so why should I have to think of her as one?

I worried about my house the rest of the year. I forgot most of the time, but sometimes I would remember about my choice and whether it was the right thing to do. Gryffindors and Slytherins had a ridiculous, centuries-old feud that wasn't discouraged by the teachers. It seemed the Gryffindors were just as bad, but the Slytherins always had a way of adding fuel to fire. I grew to tolerate my house, since I was forced to be with them all the time. I remembered a conversation I had with Draco;

"_Draco why can't I like people from other houses?" I asked._

"_Because, they are inferior." He replied in a snobby tone._

"_Why are they inferior?"_

"_I-er…" he hesitated, "I don't know."_

"_Then why would you say that?" I asked incredulously._

"_Father says that we Slytherins are the best because we're all purebloods. Half-bloods are inferior, and Mudbloods are the worst." He answered self-righteously._

"_What's a Mudblood?"_

"What's a Mudblood? _A Mudblood is a _dirty _blood, they have no magical parents what-so-ever. They bred from muggles, and muggles are filth." He recited._

"_I think that's mean, it's not their fault they don't have magic parents." I replied sympathetically._

"_That's beside the point. Anyway, _that_ is why we don't associate with the other houses."_

I still didn't agree with him, but I went along with the flow of things. The year went by quickly to say the least, and before I knew it, we were sitting in the Great Hall receiving the house cup. That is, until Dumbledor decided that Potter and his pals should receive points for defeating Professor Quirrell and saving the Sorcerer's stone. I secretly agreed they should be awarded, but wasn't happy when we lost the house cup to the Gyrffindors.

Oh well, summer at last.

A/N: [4-5-11] I revised this slightly, but not much, otherwise I would just re-write it. Maybe someday I will. Anyway, not the best chapter, but it gets better, I promise.

[4-9-11] I added a bit to this, as well as combined the prologue with it.

[7-17-11] I'm sorry if this chapter was exceedingly boring, I'll admit that the next one is too. It gets better in the third chapter though. And by the 9th chapter it's much better but the plot isn't really seen until the 11th chapter. So, I give you my permission to skim the chapters if you'd like I'm attempting to fix them up but there isn't much to go with... I wrote them a long time ago and I'm embarrassed that they're so bad. Hah Anyway I tweaked this chapter a bit and I'm hoping to do the same with the next few.


	2. Second Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it

A/N: This chapter lays out second year, and gives some insight and background into the character and opinion of Pansy.

**Chapter 2: Second Year**

This morning I received my second year Hogwarts letter, I was just as thrilled as when I got the first one. Hogwarts was truly my home away from home, and I loved it. NO matter the house fueds or the fact I didn't like my house much, I still loved the whole aspect of magic.

I looked down at the letter. Apparently the new Defense professor likes a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. My mom and Daphne seemed to get excited about this, so they decided to show me a bunch of ghastly books about this guy who obviously thought very higly of himself. I didn't see all the fuss, he seems like pretty daft bloke to me.

"PAAAaaan…!" I heard Daphne scream at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Daph, get your letter?" As if I had to ask.

"Got it right here." She held up her own letter beaming, "Look, how about we go into Diagon Alley together next Wednesday…" then added: "I think Draco's going to be there."

"Oh hush up... Diagon Alley?" I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh that's right! Your parents never told you! It's only the biggest shopping district in all of the British Wizarding community!" She exclaimed joyfully, "You'll absolutely love it Pan, there's so much to do… didn't you get your wand there?"

"No, my parents gave me one…" She eyes my strangely.

"That's odd… anyway we gotta plan an outfit for you to impress Draco with…"

So she did know I had a crush on Draco last year… that's all I needed. It didn't help that I found out his family and my own were pretty tight-knit so I constantly saw him during the summer.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Next Wednesday I was found standing in Diagon Alley looking up and down at all the stores. I smiled, "Come on we still have to get our books-oh my…" The line was out the door. "Or maybe we'll come back."

"No look!"

Just then Harry Potter, Granger and the Weasley lot came out of the shop looking infuriated. "I wonder…?" I stopped, pretending I dropped a coin when I heard the words "Malfoy" and "Git". I sighed, when will they learn?

As soon as I walked in I found an irritated Draco talking to his father who had a black eye. "What happened here?" I asked, though I could pretty much figure it out.

"Weasleys." Spat Draco.

"I see, well, I have to get my books, catch up with you later Draco."

"You just want an excuse to see him." He said, all his anger washed off.

"See who?" I asked dumbly.

"Lockhart you dolt." He joked.

"Lockhart? Where?" Exclaimed Daphne. I rolled my eyes.

Malfoy chuckled. "Up at the counter."

"Oh Pan! He's sooo CUTE!"

"He's here? Fantastic." I drawled, then changing topics, "By the way, who's the new Defense professor?" I asked looking up to the counter to see the man himself. He was rather attractive, but I still go with my first intuition.

"You're looking at him."

"I'm what?" I turned to look at Draco in horror.

"Yep Gilderoy Lockhart: our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." he said in a said in a non-enthusiastic voice.

"Well who cares? He's cute!" I joked sarcastically, catching Draco's eye but Daphne fell for it.

"So…anyone up for some ice cream?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The train ride was fun until about twenty minutes after we left the station. We were in our compartment when the door opened. It was Parvati. "Ugh, what do YOU want Patil?" Daphne asked sounding disgusted.

"I'm supposed to give this to Pansy." She looked downcast at the object in her hand, it was a box, "It's from my mom."

"Thank you, how are you?" I missed her.

"Brilliant Pansy, I'm going to go sit with NEVILLE now." She sounded pissy, then I remembered. Of course. Flying lesson last year.

"_Did you see his face, the great lump?"_

The rest of us joined in.

"_Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati._

"_Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" _What was I doing? _"Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati." _I never meant that.

"Oh, well have fun. And thanks." She left without a glance.

I wonder what it is. "It's probably rubbish Pan, just toss it."

"Nah, I'll just keep it, I can look at it later." I put it up in my luggage. The train ride was uneventful until…

"Oh Look!" Milicent exclaimed.

"What is it?" I figured it was probably stupid.

"A flying car!" I turned quickly, leaping for the window to look up and see just that- a flying car. The entire ride we would try to think of who was in the car, coming up with crazy ideas as to why they were in it. We hoped it would be a Hogwarts student so we could hear the real story.

During the feast, I noted the absence of Potter and Weasley, and couldn't help but wonder if they were the two flying car culprits. I quickly dismissed the idea, thinking it completely insane and went back to talking to Draco.

Later on though, I would learn that my suspicions were correct and it indeed was Potter and Weasley that made a dramatic entrance back to school when they crashed into the Whomping Willow.

Later, I found myself in the dormitories sitting on my bed, holding the box I received from Parvati earlier on the train. It was neatly wrapped. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with a heart that said: PaPa1. I snorted, but smiled, that's what we called each other when we were younger. I was Papa1, Parvati was Papa2 and Padma was Papa3. That was because all of our first and last names started with Pa. Children had a strange way of connecting to each other, and I couldn't help but laugh at the silly nick names we created when we were younger, no matter if I was only twelve years old now. We were inseparable until Daphne moved next door. Though I never understood why she didn't like them. That is until we came to Hogwarts last year, and she would remind me over and over again about Slytherin superiority.

I immediately put the charm on admiring the way it reflected the different colors around me. Inside there was also a note, it read:

_Pansy, _

_I miss you. We were such great friends, what happened? We should talk sometime. I know Daphne never liked us, but you? You've changed, just last year you were rude to me in flying class. Padma misses you too, but won't mention it. My mom made these for us; I never told her we weren't friends. Are we? Anyway, Happy Birthday, I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to give it to you in person. Please reply, I'd like to hear from you._

_Your Friend,_

Parvati

I held the note in my hand, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes. We really were the best of friends, all three of us… and I abandoned them for Slytherin. I was too afraid of losing Daphne to realize I had good friends in other places. I was ashamed of myself, how could I do that to myself? Again, I sat there regretting my split-decision to force myself where I didn't belong, and all because of my parents and Daphne.

I looked down at the letter, I needed to reply. I took out some parchment, along with a quill and ink, and began my response.

_Parvati,_

_I miss you too. I don't know what happened, I guess I got caught up in all this Slytherin nonsense, I'm sorry. I agree talking would be wonderful, but I don't know when I can so I'll let you know. I'm sorry I said that to you last year, I really don't know what I was thinking. Tell your mother I said thank you, it's wonderful. Yes, of course we're still friends. Thank you for not forgetting me, I'm glad you still want me as your friend after I snuffed you off last year, it truly means a lot to me._

_Your Friend, _

Pansy

After finishing, I quickly sealed it and hid it under my pillow so no on would find it, deciding I would wait for tomorrow to send it.

Parvati and I exchanged letters all week, and I could never get used to the happy feeling I got every time I saw a letter from her. I was completely thrilled we were still friends, even though there were some things I just couldn't tell her.

Today was Saturday and I was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, when Draco announced that he had some rather exciting news to share.

"Guess what?" He asked excitedly. "I'm on the Quidditch team!"

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You're what?"

He glared back and me, then began his usual boasting, "Of course father gave the team new brooms so I would be in but, still I'm on! Isn't that great? I'm the new seeker!" I should have known that he would cheat to get on the team, Draco really was a great flyer but he wasn't fast, despite the new brooms, and he didn't have the keen eye for detail. He would have made a better chaser.

"Oh, sure Draco. That's awesome." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, Father wanted me to be seeker so I could outmatch Potter, truth is; he's good. I'm more of a chaser." I looked at him in a baffled expression, He had just absent-mindedly complimented Harry Potter.

He must have seen the look on my face and said quickly, "For an attention-craving, hot-headed, Weasel-lover." I laughed back at him, and he glared at me, which made me laugh even harder.

"Come on," he grabbed my arm, "I want you to watch my first practice."

I walked with him and the team on the way down to the pitch. We ran into trouble on the way there. Apparently the Gryffindors had also the pitch booked for practice, but we had permission because Draco needed training. There was a bit of fuss when they noticed the new brooms. I groaned, this was not going to be good. Weasley and Granger were sitting nearby, so they came up to ask Harry what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what is _he _doing here?" He was looking at Draco.

Draco started gloating about the new broomsticks his father bought the team, ensuring his new position as seeker; I rolled my eyes in frustration, he really didn't know when to stop. The team started laughing, and I stomped on Draco's foot.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in," Hermione broke in, "_They _got in on pure talent."

I internally cringed. I knew Draco was sensitive about the things his parents did just because they had the money. If only Granger knew what really sparked his angry flame, maybe she wouldn't patronize him so much. Just because he was a spoiled brat didn't mean he deserved to be insulted like that.

Draco's smug look faltered for a split second then he spat: "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." I remembered that term that he had explained to me last year, it meant _dirty blood. _I also knew that it was a particularly bad insult, like the equivalent of a muggle swear was an instant uproar.

Flint blocked the Weasley twins from attacking Draco. Ron tried to curse him, but it backfired from his faulty wand, and hit him square in the chest. He was belching slugs, poor kid. A little Gryffindor first year came to take pictures, but Harry pushed him away. Meanwhile the Slytherin team was rolling in laughter.

I pulled Draco aside after they left. "What was that for?" I demanded furiously.

"She deserved it!" He yelled back. "She was being smart."

"No she did not Draco." I smacked him in the chest. "That was downright mean. Anyway, she IS smart. Why do you always have to brag about everything. You get yourself into these messes you know…" I chided.

"Well, whatever what's done is done." He dismissed, stalking off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was Halloween. We were returning from the feast on the way to the dungeons when everyone stopped at a corner. They were looking at something I couldn't see so I shoved my way to the front.

Potter, Weasley and Granger were all standing together and they looked frightened. I looked up and saw writing on the wall, what looked to be in blood that read;

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

I cocked my head in confusion, but continued observing the scene, when I noticed the most upsetting thing, Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail from a torch on the wall, looking stock-still, but for some reason I didn't think she was dead.

Suddenly the teachers came in. As soon as they took in the scene they looked panicked. They sent us all away, but the trio had to stay. I wondered briefly if they had anything to do with it, but realized they probably didn't. They couldn't have.

In the dungeons, I sat pondering what exactly the Chamber of Secrets was anyway, I had asked Draco, and he explained that it was ancient chamber hidden somewhere in the school that had been built by Salazaar Slytherin. Only the heir of Slytherin could find it and open it. It's said to be home of a monster. At that I wondered what kind of monster could possibly be hidden in a school. The teachers deny its existence, but we know better than that. At least I do, after all it is Salazar Slytherin we're talking about. Draco also claims his father knows more about it at. Well, he could very well know what's going on, I never did like Lucius Malfoy.

I always hated gossip, especially when it was about me. This time though, it's not. In fact, it was about Harry Potter. Everyone seems to believe that he's the heir of Slytherin. Every time I heard that, I couldn't help laugh at the nonsense of it. People were paranoid so they decided to blame the person who was at the scene of the crime. No one in their right mind should believe he's the heir of Slytherin. Not to mention the fact that he's the savior of Gryffindor and the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

Of course everyone would ask Draco if the rumors were true, I think he got a kick out of the whole situation, "Potter? The heir of Slytherin. Don't make me laugh. I don't know who it is, but I give them props, I hope they rid Granger."

"You don't mean that!" I scolded him. He whispered so only I could hear: "No, I don't." He really does have a heart, he just never shows it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The first Quidditch match of the year came up. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It was an odd game, Potter got chased by a bad bludger and ended up breaking his harm. Thankfully it wasn't his head. Draco was yelled at by flint because he didn't see the snitch on top of his head. I laughed at that, Draco really was not a Seeker.

The next day, there was another attack, this time on a person, a student. It was that small, irritating blond Gryffindor boy that always took pictures. Now we knew that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead, but merely only petrified, I was relieved that my original instinct was true.

I wondered about what Draco had said: "You'll be next Mudbloods." Colin Creevy is muggle born. I wondered if their was a connection. Did Slytherin really hate Muggleborns so much that he would release a monster for the sport of killing them? I sincerely hoped not. There was once a time when I didn't know I was a witch, so I understood how it felt.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There was to be a dueling club. Of course Draco would join, he brought all his buddies, as well as the girls and I to go with him. It looked exciting, I couldn't wait we arrived at the first meeting, there were a lot of students. I wondered who would be our instructor, silently hoping it wouldn't be who I thought it was…

"Oh Pan! It's Professor-"

_Lockhart_. Of course it was. The one professor at this school whom I could not stand. His assistant would be Professor Snape. This would be interesting. I decided to stay to watch Lockhart make a fool of himself.

They were going to demonstrate a real duel, so I instantly perked up, waiting for the ultimate failure of Lockhart's side and I wasn't disappointed. We watched as he explained what he was doing then- "One, Two, Three."

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Snape. Lockhart was flown off the stage.

"Ha HA! YES!" I laughed along with the rest of my house, my opinion of Snape changing to that of interest, rather than dislike.

Finally we got to partner up. I was with Daph of course. Milicent was with Granger. I felt really bad for her, no one should have to be partnered up with Milicent. Draco was with Potter? I didn't like this, they would clearly not be in it for the sport of the game.

I had fun beating Daphne, I was clearly the better dueler, and more skilled at charms and spellwork for that matter. I kicked Daphne's tail, mostly because I used beauty charms against her- she didn't take too kindly to that one. Lockhart decided we should learn how to block unfriendly spells. Snape decided that Draco and Harry should be the demonstrators. I watched in anticipation along with the rest of the club. Draco was a sore loser, and he would not take kindly to being beat, by none other than Potter, no less.

"Three - two - one - go!" Shouted Lockhart. We watched as they started flinging hex after hex at each other.

Suddenly Draco yelled, _"Serpensorsia!", _a snake flew from his wand gliding towards Harry.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it…" Said Snape lazily

"Allow Me!" Shouted Lockhart.

Whatever he did didn't work. Everyone laughed of course.

Then something odd happened. Harry walked up to the snake, and he didn't seem frightened one bit. Then… Harry was speaking in hissing sounds. It was snake language. I remembered that from somewhere it was called…

"Parselmouth! Wasn't Slytherin a Parslemouth Pan?" Daphne whispered. He was.

That means Harry COULD be the Heir of Slytherin. I still didn't believe it, but the gods were clearly not working on his side at the moment. The snake was staring at Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Potter appeared to be egging him on. The room was silent as Snape removed the Snake, everyone staring at Harry open-mouthed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There were more attacks, and I started to get worried, what if someone was killed? The whole school started to avoid Potter like the plague. I felt sorry for him, I knew it couldn't be him, and he was clearly distressed.

Thinking about Harry made me realize I hadn't written Parvati in a while, so I decided to write her. I was reluctant to believe that she had stopped writing because of all this mess with Slytherin, but somehow I knew it had to be the reason.

_Parvati (Papa2),_

_Why haven't you been writing? I miss hearing from you. This whole Chamber of Secrets thing is really starting to creep me out. What about you? Do you think Harry did it? Personally, I want to believe he didn't, but I have no clue. Are you staying for the holidays? I'm going home, we should have lunch or something if you do too._

_Your Friend,_

_Pansy (Papa1)_

It took her a couple days to reply, but she did, and her answer was short. I sighed, reading it, hoping she didn't hate me.

_Pansy,_

_Sorry: In a hurry. Very busy. Yes, I'm going home. How about the 27__th__? I'll let you know of details soon._

_See Ya Soon,_

_Parvati_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

It was the holidays, and I was on my way to see Padma and Parvati, after we had exchanged brief details on the train ride home.

"Hey Parvati! Padma!" I hugged them tightly, but I noticed they were hesitant, "I missed you, come on let's eat, mum made sandwiches."

"So Padma, haven't talked to you in a while, what's new?" I asked

"Nothing really, you know studying and such." She was a Ravenclaw, so I guess studying really was all they did.

"Parvati?"

"Oh well, you know, school." They looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked, silently hoping I didn't already know the answer.

"Look Pan, its not you." Parvati started, "Look you know how mum is, she's paranoid."

"What are you saying?" I asked, heart racing.

"Well, this whole Heir of Slytherin thing made her decide…" She stopped like she didn't want to finish.

"Pan, what my sister is trying to say is that she doesn't want… you talking to us or anything…at least till this whole thing clears up." Said Padma.

"Oh," I said softly, tears in the corners of my eyes, I looked away.

"I'm sorry Pan, it won't be long, you'll see."

That night I cried myself to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

On the day of the match Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, we all got to the stadium only to learn the game was cancelled. Later that day we learned there had been another attack: on Hermione Granger.

That night in the common room Draco was paler than usual.

"Drake?" I asked hesitantly, "You okay?"

"Er… yeah, just tired that's all." He stammered.

I looked at him in disbelief, "You're lying, what's wrong Draco?" I demanded.

He mumbled incoherently, blushing furiously.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"Granger I-" he looked down shamefully, "I didn't really want her to get attacked I-"

"I know Draco, I know"

The next day the school concluded: Harry Potter is not the Heir of Slytherin. They really should have had that figured out before. Honestly, it took his best friend being attacked for them to see the light. Now everyone was feeling bad, making shameful apologies to him.

That same day Professor Dumbledor and the gamekeeper, Hagrid, were taken away from the school. Of course Draco knew why, he always knew why:

"Father said the great oaf was involved with the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. And the old bag Dumbledor was voted to leave the school until everything was sorted out, father's part of the council."

That was bad, what would happen to the muggle-borns now? They had no protection anymore.

One day, at breakfast Professor McGonagall informed us that the Mandrake potion would be ready soon, and that they will be able to de-petrify those who had been. I was relieved. I looked up at Harry Potter, he was eyeing at Draco, who was clearly upset about it, going on about how the more attacks the merrier. I cursed at him, knew it was a façade, and I threw my toast at him for good measure. He pretended to be angry, but failed. He smiled and launched a strawberry from his spoon. At least he knew how to have a good time. I noticed Harry give me a weird look.

That same night however, the whole thing was cleared. Apparently Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber that night, and Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart went to save her. It was said that Harry faced Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort). The Chamber turned out to be real, and the monster was a Basalisk- Serpent for the house of Slytherin. Couldn't see that coming…

Personally, I thought it was extremely brave of them. I couldn't do it, after all I am a coward, and he is a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are represented by the creature a Gryphon, which is a half eagle, half lion. I'm just a cowardly serpent, who coils up in fear.

I heard Professor Lockhart lost his memory and was sent to St. Mungos. Ha! Good riddance. Though I do feel a twinge of guilt.

Professor Dumbledor came back that night, as if he knew what had happened. Amazing, that man. I also learned, to my comic relief, that Dobby, Draco's house elf was freed by Harry Potter, and he was not pleased.

"Father was furious, and so am I, he was my servant!"

"Oh Draco, we don't have servants, serve yourself!" I snapped jokingly.

The rest of the year, he wasn't strutting about the school, but sulking and complaining in the common room.

School was over until September first

The train ride home was nice. I visited Padma and Parvati. They apologized several times until I threatened to hex them if they did it again. We agreed to hang out this summer, it would be fun. We would stay friends.

* * *

A/N: [7-17-11]: I did a lot of fixing up with this chapter, but it's still not that great. Please keep reading though, the plot is just around the corner, the story will get better, I swear. It's just the beginning! Next chapter: Harry and Pansy interact!


	3. The Snake and the Coward

**Dislaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter...

A/N: This is a summary of third year, where we finally see Harry and Pansy becoming friends.

**Chapter 3: The Snake and the Coward**

Abandoned. That is how I felt. My parents decided it would be wonderful to drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. Sure, it was only a week, but still. Today was Wednesday, term starts next Wednesday. Not too mention, they gave me this awful bob. I hope it grows out, but I doubt it. I at least had a fun summer until I was sent off. Parvati, Padma and I got together all the time; their mother apologized from last year. I forgave her quickly. When Daphne found out she was not happy:

"Why Pan, are you affiliating yourself with those people?" She asked snobbishly one day.

"Well Daph, They ARE my friends, and this IS summer, house doesn't matter." I retorted.

She just huffed and walked away. When will she grow up? Honestly.

So here I sit, on a lumpy mattress in the upstairs of the Leaky Cauldron. My stomach growled. Well, perhaps I better get some breakfast.

I headed downstairs and sat at a table. I ordered porridge and grabbed the Paper. The headline read:

**No News Yet on Sirius Black**

Of course not. Are they thick? If he escaped once, he doesn't plan on going back. Sometimes I wondered about these people. Just then I heard a familiar voice: "Yes, I'll have toast with strawberry spread please." Harry Potter.

I looked up; he was looking for a place to sit. Maybe I could… "Oi, Potter!" I called.

He looked up, started to turn away when I said: "Come here", and motioning him over.

He came over. He looked like I had grown tentacles or something, I laughed, "Well, sit down, I don't bite." He looked hesitant, but took my offer.

"So," I asked, "How's your summer been?"

"Awful." He replied shortly. I hate one word replies.

"I'm sorry, so why are you here?" Not the same reason I was surely.

"Well, er," he hesitated before saying; "got in a fight why my aunt and uncle and so I decided to stay here for the rest of the break." Well, that seemed honest at least. Then added: "Umm, you?"

"Oh, uh, my parents are on some sort of business trip, I'm not exactly sure what, but they had to leave quickly, so they dropped me off here. I would have stayed with Daphne, but she's in Germany. And the Patils are visiting family in India."

"You know the Patils?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, yes, we've lived in the same neighborhood ever since I can remember. We've also been friends since we were in diapers." That was the truth.

"I never knew that." he told me honestly.

"That's alright; it's not every day you see the Slytherin Princess with friends from different houses." I knew what they said about me. I wasn't after all the nicest person at school.

He looked uncomfortable. We ate in silence after that. It was until we finished did I speak again. "So, er, this Sirius Black thing, odd isn't it?

"Yes, I suppose." He said

"You're not scared?" He should be, didn't he know his parents were friends with Sirius Black?

"No, why should I be?" Guess not. I suddenly felt bad, like I was hiding a secret from him, but I shouldn't be the one to tell him.

"Oh, umm, you know because he's a raving loon." I joked.

He chuckled. "I guess so."

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I've already gotten my school things, so I was going to check out the south side of Diagon." He said.

"Mind if I go with you? I've never been over there." He looked confused.

"Really?"

"Going with you?" I asked.

"No, well, sure but, you've never been over there? Why not?" He scrunched his eyebrows in question.

"Oh," I laughed, "Sorry, I've only ever been here once, to get school supplies."

"Why didn't you ever come here before?" Ohhh… right. He didn't know.

"Well, because I only just found out I was a witch the day I got my first Hogwarts letter. You see my parents never told me." I explained.

"But aren't you a-" I interrupted.

"-pureblood? Yes, they were afraid I was a squib. I guess they never witnessed magic from me." he looked apologetic.

"I'm…sorry." He meant it.

"That's okay. Well, there's one thing we have in common Harry Potter. Come on lets go."

We spent the day together in Diagon Alley, it was fun but I knew it wouldn't last.

As the week went by I saw Harry every now and then, we talked for a bit, or had tea.

On the last day of break, his friends arrived downstairs one day. I tried slipping out without noticing, but he saw me.

"Pansy, I guess I'll see you on the train, if not then, school." He looked a little sad, but I suppose it was because he figured we would never speak after this.

"Yeah, right. See you around Harry."

On my way out I heard Ron Weasley say: "You weren't speaking to Parkinson were you mate?"

I heard a reply. "Yes, actually I was." I smiled then left.

I ran into Daphne along with Milicent and Tracey. "Pansy! Girl! How are you?"

"Great, haven't seen you girls in forever."

We spent the day in Diagon Alley. That night after packing, Daphne told me to come over; she had something to tell me.

"So Pan: I heard some new gossip." She seemed like she was trying to contain herself.

"Yes…" I was a bit interested.

"Well, I heard Draco Malfoy has his eye on someone." She let out excitedly.

"Oh who do you think it-" She cut me off.

"YOU! I mean I don't know for sure, but I THINK so! Oh Pan!" She started jumping around.

"Really? You think?" I do like Draco.

We were on the train. The compartment door opened and in came Draco followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy," Draco started, "I have a question to ask you."

"Along with your cohorts?" I asked… Crabbe and Goyle are the biggest buffoons I've ever met.

Draco turned to them, "Boys," They backed up a few steps *sigh*

He turned back to me. "Pansy," Draco said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood up. "Well Draco, I suppose so."

I smiled and we hugged.

"Well, I must be off. Come on boys." They left.

"Wel-" I began.

"AHHHHH!" They all started screaming. I smiled and went along with them.

The train ride was gossip-filled until…

We started slowing down and eventually we stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Tracey sounding frightened.

"I don't know," said Daphne, "I'll go ask Blaise." She liked him.

She got up when suddenly the lights went out. We screamed. It started getting cold. There was a sound at the door and it opened. My breath caught. It was floating and cloaked, I couldn't see its face. My own face went white. Then I felt as if all the happiness left me. But, as suddenly as it was there, it was gone.

Getting off the train I followed Draco and the rest of the gang up to the carriages only to find Draco teasing Harry.

"_You fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?"_

Oh no.

"Aw the wittle Potty fainted on the twain." Did… I just say that?

He looked up at me, with an expression of alarmed hurt. But I snuck in a quick wink before Weasley could retort.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Defending Potter, Weasel, what is he your new boyfriend?" There it goes again. Why am I being this way?

Draco nudged me aside, "Did you faint as well Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you too Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" A man walked off of the train. He looked aged and ragged, but at the same time young.

"Oh, no -er- _Professor." _Draco replied before grabbing my hand and motioning the rest of us to follow.

I turned around and gave Harry an: I'm sorry-It was only pretend-we're still friends look. The new Professor noticed, but no one else did.

"Who IS that Drake?" I asked.

"New Professor."

"Oh." Defense?

"By the way, nice one back there Pan." He hugged me.

"Thanks."

At breakfast the next day I did it again. Draco was explaining what happened on the train to the rest of us who hadn't witnessed it. Then began swooning. We all started laughing. I looked up and saw Harry. "Hey Potter!" That got his attention. I put on a scared face. "Potter! The dementors are coming Potter! _Woooo!" _I shrieked and we all cracked up. He looked away before I could assure him otherwise.

Draco began re-animating the story as more people came in, adding more than what happened.

Goyle spoke: "They was scary they was, we ran into the Weasley twins compartment didn't we Draco?" I turned to Draco, holding back laughter.

Draco hit him on the head. "Must've been dreaming." he covered.

"Haha! You did what?" Blaise cried "Always knew you were a pansy Draco."

"_Ahem,"_ I butt in.

"Oh, right," He looked embarrassed. "Sorry Pansy."

"That's alright," I chuckled. "It's a dumb name anyway."

Just then Draco grabbed my hand from under the table. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Oooh, Malfoy's got himself a girlfriend." Blaise again. I chucked an egg at him.

Class was starting soon and Draco noticed the Potter gang get up. He immediately pretended to swoon into my arms, we all laughed. So did I. Harry gave me a look, I blushed and turned away. Professor Lupin, I learned, noticed again.

My first class that day was Transfiguration. I barely noticed when Professor McGonagal transfigured into a cat and back. All I could think about was Harry. I felt extremely bad for taunting him with Draco, it wasn't like me at all. I guess I was just caught up in the mob-effect of it all.

After Lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. That's when things got ugly. I like Professor Hagrid, he seemed nervous, but happy. He brought out a lovely creature called a hippogryph, though I pretended to hate it. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all whispering something, not paying attention, it didn't look good. Professor Hagrid had Harry be the first one to pet the hipporgyph named Buckbeak. It was intense, it almost attacked him, and eventually he got to ride it. After he returned and we were allowed to pet the hippogyphs is when it got bad. Draco started forward, I grabbed his arm to pull him back, but he yanked out of my grip. He then marched up to Buckbeak and said: "…I bet your not dangerous at all are you," He spat, "Are you, you great ugly brute?" Oh no! He hadn't listened to Hagrid, insulting them was the worst thing you could possibly do.

It got up on its hind legs and swiped at him. Professor Hagrid came in, and I could just barely see blood covering his arm. "Oh no," Draco had begun dramatically saying that it had killed him, then Hagrid took him up to the castle at a quick pace. We all started to follow. I began crying, more for show than anything. "They should fire him straight away!" Harry looked at me horrified, I shook my head slightly, letting him know I didn't mean it.

Then Dean Thomas yelled at me: "It was Malfoy's fault!" That was true, but he IS my boyfriend now. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles, those blockheads.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" I yelled and ran off.

He was fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up a bit. But he still complained. He didn't come back to class until Thursday in double Potions. I sat next to him. "How is it Draco, does it hurt much?" I asked pouting out my lip.

"Yeah," He put on a heroic veteran look.

I turned away, when he thought I wasn't looking he winked at Crabbe and Goyle. Nice boyfriend. I turned to look at Harry, he noticed, I rolled my eyes and put on a smirk. He smiled and turned away.

Draco took full advantage of being 'injured' and did his best to make life miserable for everyone around him. We were in potions and Draco decided he needed help with his Potion, I offered to help, but Professor Snape had Harry and Weasley do it for him, I gave him an apologetic look. He turned away.

Later I overheard a conversation between Harry, Thomas, and Weasley, they were talking about Sirius Black. Draco was taunting Harry asking him if he would want revenge. I gritted my teeth, please don't tell him, please don't tell him. He didn't. Thank Merlin.

Later we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've never had a favorite class but this year, I would definitely have to say that it's Defense. The first day of class we tackled boggarts. Mine was myself transforming into a serpent. Nobody understood it, besides maybe Professor Lupin. I really like him, he was a great teacher. But there was something mysterious about him that I just couldn't quite grasp.

"Look at him, my house elves dress better than him, and they wear pillowcases." Laughed Draco maliciously.

I was about to retort when Milicent added: "Ha Ha Ha. I _know _where did he come from? The wild!"

My eyes flashed, I'd had it. "Now really!" I stood up. "You make fun of him, but look at youself! You act like this worshipped goddess when the only person who cares is yourself. If you weren't in Slytherin not one of these people would even talk to you _Milicent_. He's your teacher and you should treat him with respect, And you-" I pointed at Draco, "Stop strutting the halls like you own them." I sat down glaring around me, not caring what anyone thought. I was tired of their attitude, and I really did like Professor Lupin. He was an all-around good guy, who I had a feeling had a bad past.

Everyone stared at me, I didn't care. Professor Lupin smiled and went on with class.

This weekend was our first Hogsmeade. I'm excited. Draco's taking me to Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop.

"Here we are, after you my lady." He charmed.

After awhile he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. He held it in his for a while.

"So, ummm…the Sirius Black thing is weird right?" I asked attempting at conversation.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can't believe Potter doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That Sirius Black was the one who turned his parents over to You-Know-Who." I stared back at him in alarm.

"So why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't know." He answered humorously.

"That's nice Draco, how would you feel if it were your parents?" He could be such a jerk.

"Umm well…" He faltered.

"Nevermind."

"Let's go for a walk," He said after a few left hand in hand. We walked for a little bit talking briefly but more just enjoying each other's company. I like Draco, sometimes he's a stuck up snot, but other times, he can be very sincere.

Something happened we didn't expect one night. Sirius Black attempted to penetrate the Gryffindor common room, but failed. I'm just glad he didn't get anyone. We all had to leave our common rooms, just in case. That night I went to talk to Harry. "Harry, I don't have much time to talk before they find me, but I have to tell you-"

"What is it Pansy?" He asked less than enthusiastically.

"What- what's wrong Harry?" Why was he acting this way?

"Well, you've pretty much been an arse ever since the train." He looked annoyed.

"But haven't you noticed, I don't mean any of it." Maybe I'm just over doing it…

"Oh, I noticed Pansy, but we haven't had a decent conversation since the last week of break." He looked irritated and a bit upset.

"I'm… I'm sorry Harry, I really am." I was. "But really I have to tell you-"

"Ms. Parkinson." I looked up, it was Professor Lupin. "I'm asking that you kindly return to your own house."

I nodded then turned to Harry, "More than you know," and left.

"Where were you Pan?" Asked Daphne.

"Lavatory."

"Oh, okay. Ohmygosh! Did you hear?" New gossip.

"Well, I _heard _Notts got a crush." Of course.

"Who do you think?" I asked falsely curious.

"Tracey." She smiled.

"Really? You don't say." She'll be happy, Nott was rich too.

Quidditch: First game of the season. We were supposed to play the Gryffindors, but we bailed because of the weather. It was a bad match. We all saw Harry and Diggory fly up into the storm, but what we didn't expect was for Diggory to come back without Harry. But then we saw it- Dementors everywhere. They were swarming the pitch high above the match. Suddenly Harry came falling from the sky. I thought he would be stopped, but he kept falling. Suddenly though, he was slowed down and fell onto the ground. Immediately he was rushed to Madame Pomfrey. I guess Diggory hadn't noticed the event because shortly after, he caught the snitch. I wanted to go, I wanted to visit him, but all his friends were there. So I waited. I went in around 7:00; nobody was there so it was safe.

"Harry," I sat at a chair that had been left by his bed.

"Pansy?" He put down a book he was reading, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come and see if you were okay, that looked pretty nasty." I said sincerely.

"Oh, well thanks," His cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"So, er how are you otherwise? We haven't talked in a while."

"Er, well, alright, I guess a bit stressed lately." He said nervously.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, I guess I have been too, with my so called friends and all. Speaking of friends, how is Parvati?" I asked, realizing I hadn't written her in a while.

"Good, I guess, she's in my Divination class, I think she likes it."

"Oh, well tell her I miss her." I said.

A door opened somewhere.

"I have to go, but I'll see you. Feel better Harry." I smiled and left.

It was the second Hogsmeade visit and we girls were all trying to decide when Nott would ask Tracey out.

"Definitely right after Christmas," Daphne said.

"You know," It was Milicent, she looking annoyed. "You girls all have someone-"

"I don't." Interrupted Daphne.

"Yes, you have Blaise. But there's like no one else." I would never tell her why, I didn't have the heart.

"That's not true," Tracey began, "There's always Crabbe and Goyle." We all started laughing.

"No," I said, "What about Jonathon Rogers? He's cute, only a fourth year."

"Oh, you're right. Too cute!" Giggled Daphne.

A few hours later I found Harry sulking in the library.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

Immediately he got angry. "You knew."

"I- what?" What is he talking about?

"You knew he was my God Father!" He yelled

"Hey, hey, chill. He- what? Who?"

"Sirius Black. You knew he was my God Father _and _you knew he betrayed my parents." He almost cried.

"I swear I did not know he was your God Father-" He stopped me.

"But you knew he turned them into Voldemort."

"Harry! Don't say that out loud. I did, yes I knew, but I only just found out recently. I knew they were friends, but Harry, you know I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you!" He yelled again.

Madame Pince came over. "Keep it Down!"

"Sorry," We mumbled.

"Because!" I began, "Because I knew you would immediately try to take revenge, you'd get yourself hurt. I couldn't let you do that."

"Thanks," He growled, "That makes me feel loads better."

"You know, I'm _not _the only person who knows."

"Whatever."

"You know, your impossible!" I marched away. He is such an overemotional girl!

"Ms. Parkinson," It was Professor Lupin. "Would you step into my classroom for a moment?"

"Umm… sure Professor," I followed him in.

"Ms Parkinson, I wished to discuss the shape of your Boggart."

"From the first lesson?"

"Yes, it was a rather peculiar fear, I just wondered about the meaning beyond it." He asked.

"Oh, umm…"

"Don' worry," He encouraged.

"Well, you see, the snake symbolizes Slytherin, but that's probably not too hard for someone to figure out. I guess that what it means is that I'm afraid of becoming a Slytherin. Not being placed in the house, because, well it's a bit too late for that, but I don't want to become a mean, cynical, devious person. I well-"

"Go on,"

"Well, I wasn't _supposed_ to be in Slytherin. I…I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin."

"And why did you do that?"

"Well, I suppose I was afraid. I was afraid of losing my friend, disappointing my parents. I was afraid of what people would think, and if I belonged anywhere else. I was trying to be safe, but I made a mistake. I regretted it. I still do."

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you, as you say _supposed _to be placed?"

"Gryffindor." I said ashamedly.

"You know, the hat shows you who you are by the decisions you make. Being a Slytherin doesn't make one an evil Person, the trait of a Slytherin is said to be cunningness and doing anything to achieve their goals- that's strife."

"But, I'm not like that." I stated, then added, "The hat said that my true placement would lie within me..."

"Maybe not, but if you were supposed to be in Gryffindor then perhaps you try to bring the houses together. Your task should be to bring them together, at a time when they all need each other most." I never forgot those words. "I can see that you're a good person, Harry would not be friends with you if you weren't."

"He does a nice job of showing-"

"Harry is going through a hard time right now; you need to let him figure himself out."

"Well- er thank you Professor." Then I added, "I…I'm sorry about Draco, he can be a jerk but, his heart isn't always in what he says."

"Thank you Ms Parkinson, you may leave now." I smiled and left.

I knew I liked him.

Quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. This is the reason I don't like Slytherins. We were all watching the game, it was pretty intense, but exciting. I was having fun cheering and booing with the crowd. I turned and noticed Draco was missing, along with his cronies. Draco doesn't miss Quiddtich matches. Ever. I asked around but nobody many peoples attention was drawn near Harry. Three dementors were floating towards him, but they looked odd. Not real. Harry acted quickly and shot a jet of white light from his wand. It hit the three dementors and sent them crashing to the ground. Who would have guessed? It was Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Oooh! Now he's in for it. Of course Gryffindor won. He smiled at me. I was not happy to say the least. In the common room that night I bashed him. "Draco. That was. So. STUPID. Why in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want them to win."

"Wrong answer. Good night Draco."

The next day we learned, there had been another break -in. But this time it wasn't by force. Apparently Neville Longbottom had a list of passwords written down that lead into the Gryffindor common room. He lost them somewhere and it was found by none other than Sirius Black. Ron Weasley claimed he had seen Black in the boy's dormitory that night.

"I was lyin there in bed you know, but for some reason I opened my eyes. And right there in front of me stood Sirius Black himself. He was carrying a bloody dagger he was."

This was the big gossip for the week. Every day Ron would lie back and tell his heroic tale of how he survived Sirius Black.

Security was tightened a ton.

A few days later something exciting happened in Care of Magical Creatures. But it was sad at first. Hagrid told us all that Buckbeak had been sentenced to death. Meanwhile, my block head of a boyfriend laughs. He unexpectedly received a smack in the face from Granger. I almost laughed, then I saw his death glare.

A few hours later at lunch: "Did you HEAR?" Daphne with more gossip.

"What?" I asked a bit less excited than usual.

"Hermione Granger walked out of Divination: In the middle of a lesson!" I looked over at Hermione, she looked a bit flustered.

"That's… odd." I wondered why. Well, I supposed Professor Trelawny is a bit…

"Odd? Yes it's odd. I mean seriously. Granger of all people. I would never imagine _her _of all people." Yes, odd indeed.

Quidditch: Final. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The game was intense, in order for Gryffindor to win, they needed to be in the lead by 200 points. I guess we were no match, especially with Harry and his new Firebolt. I wonder how he got it. I was upset along with my house, but proud of Harry. I wanted to congratulate him, but I never got the chance. Draco was furious.

"It was right in my grasp! I had it, Potter was on the other side of the pitch, I even _touched it!"_ He yelled.

"Draco," I encouraged, "You did wonderfully. I was watching: you did great. Potter must have longer arms than you."

"Pan," He was starting to calm down. "You know I shouldn't have been made Sneeker."

"I know, but hey, don't be so down, let's go for a walk."

We walked around the school for a little bit, it was close to curfew so we started heading back.

"Pan, I really do like you." Draco had stopped.

"I like you too Draco." I said, stopping as well.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, he reached and kissed me. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, but it lasted long.

"You know Pan," He said while playing with my hair. "You're beautiful. Not just in looks, but as a person. You're nice, caring; you're a good person Pan. You shouldn't be in Slytherin."

"I… what?"

"I don't think you should be in Slytherin, I don't care what you say against me, but it's true.

"Er…well, you really think I'm beautiful?"

Exams. That's all I can think about right now, I think I'm going mad.

"Where are you going Pan?" Asked Daphne.

"Library." I needed to study.

"The _library?_ What, are you in Ravenclaw now or something?"

"No. I need to study or else I'm going to fail."

"Fail? Pansy, your getting all O's and E's!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Then I bolted, the library was packed with other students. Mostly older ones, but I saw 3rd years there too, like Granger.

"Parkinson." It was her.

"Granger?" I wondered why she was talking to me.

"Are you friends with Parvati and Padma?"

"Yes…why?" Why did she want to know.

"Oh, well, er sorry, I guess I misjudged you." What?

"Er, well, okay."

"Yeah, well, I'll er- see you."

"Umm…okay see you." That was weird.

Well I passed. All my classes in fact, with O's and E's, just like Daphne said I would.

"Ohmygosh-" Daphne.

"Did I hear?" I joked.

She huffed. "Okay seriously though. Apparently we had Sirius Black right up in one of the towers! They were going to do the Dementor's kiss and everything! But he escaped! And nobody knows how or why! Some say he was helped no one knows by who though."

"What?"

"Yeah! And apparently he had Potter, Granger and Weasley were in his clutches, but Professor Snape rescued them, I guess Potter tried to go after him or something."

"He did _what_?"

"AND! Professor Lupin is a WEREWOLF!" But by then I was already halfway across the hall.

If he wasn't at breakfast, he must be in the hospital wing. I was right.

"What happened?" I yelled when entering the hospital wing.

"Ms. Parkinson!"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey. Harry!" I ran over to his bed. "Tell me everything."

"I don't-" I interrupted him.

"Oh please! You can trust me!"

"Well-" He was interrupted again.

"Harry! You can't just go and tell everyone." It was Hermione.

"Relax Hermione, only the simple version." He then turned to me. "Well, you know he's my godfather. But… well, he turned out to be innocent. Peter Pettigrew, you know the one he supposedly killed? Well, he turned out to be alive and in disguise, he was the one who sold my parents to Voldemort, not Sirius."

"Oh, wow, that's…sad." I felt sorry.

"Don't be, I'm glad I know now. Did you know him, my dad, and Professor Lupin were all best friends?"

"Pro- he's a werewolf. Did you know that?"

"Yes…how did you?" He looked confused.

"Daphne told me, she's always the first one to spill the gossip," I explained.

"OH NO!" It was Hermione. "That's horrible, everyone knows now? He'll get a sacking!" She cried.

"Why?" Asked me and Harry at once, Ron had been startled awake by her scream.

"Don't you two- well, werewolves, they're not really accepted into our society."

"But that's absurd! We're magic! Isn't that strange enough?"

"I know, I agree but-" She stopped, "Hold on, why are you here? Do you know Harry? Are you Friends with her? What's going on? And why didn't you know that?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Ron tried unsuccessfully and apparently painfully, to get out of his bed. "Argh, Why _are _you here Parkinson?"

"Because-" I began.

"Because, she's my friend." Did he just call me…

"Really?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Well yeah-"

"Thank you Harry," I smiled warmly.

"But that doesn't explain-"

"Why I didn't know that about werewolves? You see, I grew up without the knowledge of being a witch. So then I guess I would ask you the same, but being Hermione Granger I wouldn't have to." She blushed.

"Well, I better get going before they wonder where I am, see you Harry. Bye Granger, Weasley."

A few hours later I was walking by the entrance hall when I noticed a certain Professor retreating with his belongings.

"Professor, you haven't been _sacked _have you?" I asked horrified.

"No Ms. Parkinson, I'm resigning. Most parents won't want, well _someone like me_ teaching their children."

"But, but that's just _wrong_! You shouldn't have to quit because a bunch of sissy mommies and daddies don't want their child being taught by a- a more magical being than they are!" I stammered angrily.

He laughed. "A very interesting choice of words. But I'm used to being let down. Professor Dumbledor did me a good favor by giving me this job."

"But-"

"Don't fret. I must be going though, bus to catch. It was a pleasure Ms. Parkinson." He held out his hand.

I took it. "You will always be my favorite Professor, Professor." He smiled and walked away.

He was almost out the door when I said: "Professor Lupin!"

He turned. "Thank you. For- everything..."

"You're welcome Pansy, call me Remus." I smiled.

"Goodbye." I waved, and he was gone.

Train. Again.

"Well, that was a good year." Said Milicent, probably still bubbly because she heard Rogers might have a crush on her.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Look, I'll be right back, I have something I want to give someone.

I made my way down the train until I reached Harry's compartment, I knocked and entered.

"Harry, I have something for you." I handed him a letter I wrote last night.

He took it. "Thanks Pansy. Have a great summer."

"You too Harry," I nodded to the others. I turned to leave only to have my exit blocked by two identical redheads.

"Er, excuse me." I blushed as they let me through.

"Oi. What was that all about?" I heard as I left

"Oh, nothing."

When I reached the compartment Draco was there along with Blaise and Nott.

"Wheres-"

"Crabbe and Goyle? On their way."

Nott and Tracey were holding hands.

"Did I miss something?"

She smiled and blushed, he did the same.

I turned to Draco. "So,"

But he grabbed me and kissed me.

When we parted, I looked down turning a furious shade of scarlet. Everyone in the compartment Ooo'd. I smiled. I had the friend. I had the boyfriend. And I had a little more courage. Yep, Everything was perfect.

Or not.

A/N [7-17-11]: I made a few revisions here and there, but not much... Next Chapter: Friendships grow.


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4: Letters**

Harry's POV

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to know all about you. Write to me, I'll tell you about myself. About the real me._

_Pansy_

I held the letter in my hand. It was wrinkled after reading it a dozen times. What am I supposed to do? How do I know if I can trust her? She could just be doing this for Malfoy.

Part of me thought that. The other part was still yet to be uncovered. Perhaps I could at least tell her a little bit.

Okay, I'm going to do this. I sat on my bed and began to write.

_Dear Pansy,_

_First of all, my apologies for taking so long. Second, hello. I guess I'll start out by saying I live with my muggle aunt and uncle. They have a son named Dudley. They're all probably the most foul muggles you'll ever meet. Hopefully, you'll never meet them. They hate magic, and they hate everything that's different. You can imagine how they felt taking me in. Some part of me wonders why. My Uncle Vernon works in the drill industry. Well, you know who my friends are. Ron is, well Ron. He loves Quidditch, he's basically your average teenage guy. He's competitive and not good at expressing himself, but always a bowl of fun. Hermione, she's a great person, she really is. Always has people's best interest in mind. A bookworm but, she doesn't care, I can tell she loves to learn. I know she just shows off because she wants to be accepted. Neville's great, he's nervous but, he just hasn't found himself yet. Seamus is a bit like Ron, and he loves to have a good time. Dean is a nice guy, he's smart, but he's also good fun._

_What about you? Any bad relatives? Tell me about your friends._

_Harry_

I wonder what she'll think after that. I tied the letter to Hedwig and sent her off. I like Pansy and all, I think. I'm not really sure what to think in all truth. I mean, I guess were friends but still: She's a Slytherin. Hermione thinks it's a phase. Ron thinks I'm dead crazy. Well, whatever it is, I never expected it.

Pansy's POV

"Paaaaaannnsyyyy!" Padma cried.

"Coming!" Oh gosh, I'm late!

I finished up getting ready and practically flew down the stairs.

"Okay," I breathed, "How do I look?"

"You look awesome." Both Padma and Parvati cried at once.

"Well, thanks." We were getting ready to go to the cinema with a few muggle boys the girls had met. I wasn't with them.

When we arrived at the theatre, the boys started to wolf whistle.

"Oh shut it!" Padma joked.

"Oh my gosh. Pansy Parkinson?" I turned around.

"Br-Bradley Henderson?" Ahhh!! Not you!

"You know each other?" Asked Padma, a little shocked.

"From years ago." He answered. "How have you been? You must be a what… year ten now?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhhh…" I looked to Padma and Parvati for support.

"That's right." Said Parvati, "We'll be entering year ten, seeing as were fourteen."

"Why haven't we seen you around?" Asked a tall blonde boy.

"Er… well," Padma explained, "We go to a boarding school. Pansy's parents know ours."

"Oh, that's rad." Said a short boy with black hair and baggy jeans.

"Er, yeah it is." I said. "Well, we should go in."

The evening was fun. I actually enjoyed talking to Brad despite our childhood differences.

"Well girls I had fun, we should hang around muggles more often: they're quite comical." They had walked me home since it was dark.

"See ya later Pan." They synchronized.

I went up stairs to my room. When I got there I noticed a letter on my bed. Bet its Draco.

But I didn't recognize the handwriting so I opened it. It was from Harry! Finally after two weeks of not hearing from him. I read the letter and began my reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_That's depressing, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do. As far as relatives go, my parents, I love them but, sometimes they expect me to be things I'm not. They're very secretive too. They won't tell me what they do and someday they want me to do whatever it is they do. At least my dad anyway. My mom works for a small trade company, though I'm not sure what they trade. I don't bother them, they don't bother me. _

_Friends. Hmm…Well, you know Parvati and Padma. Daphne is, well, she's a BIG gossip queen. She loves talking about anyone and anything. Milicent- she's not MY friend, I don't know if I'm HER friend or not. Let's just say she annoys me. Tracey, she's nice, and she loves money and power, she doesn't show that though, but I can tell. Draco, well I'm sure you know the vile side of him. But on the inside he's just an innocent boy who tries too hard to impress his father. He can actually be very sweet. He doesn't like you because he's not supposed to._

_Your friends sound great; I'd love to get to know them. We should all get together sometime._

_Tell me more about your family. What are your hobbies?_

_Pansy _

Well, hopefully it doesn't take him forever to reply this time.

Harry's POV

We kept sending letters back and forth throughout the summer. Finally one day I was at burrow when another letter came in.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup in a few days. Are you going? We should meet up. _

_Pansy_

Pansy was going to the World Cup then? Is that a good thing? Probably not. I have grown to like Pansy, but what she described of her friends, including Malfoy, her boyfriend, I really just don't think they like me too much. But maybe I'll give the situation a chance.

I really do like Pansy. She's a great friend. She can be a bit of a Slytherin at times, but she is one, and I have to accept it. "Harry," But really what's going to happen when school starts?

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Wha- What?"

"Are you okay? What does that letter say?" She asked concerned.

"Oh. Er…nothing."

"You got a letter that says nothing?" She replied amused.

"No, I mean, it was just Pansy telling me she's going to be at the match."

"You still talk to her?"

"Well, of course, she is my friend."

"Okay, Harry I'm just worried." She said concern in her voice again.

"Why?" Why would she be concerned?

"She's-she's a Slytherin Harry, I just don't want you to get hurt." Now I get it.

"Well you know Hermione, I trust her. Anything you'd like to add?" Ron had just walked in.

"Er...no?"

"Good."

Pansy's POV

"Harry!" I yelled. "Over here."

"How are you? Excited for the game? It's going to be great. Krum's amazing but I have to say that I'm going for the Irish." I said excitedly.

"You, er, you never told me how much you like Quidditch." He looked surprised.

"Oh, well, I loved sports in Muggle school. I wouldn't play the game myself though, I'm afraid of heights."

"I never knew that."

"You learn something new every day. I-"

"Pansy," It was Draco. "Why are you talking to Potter?"

"I was having a conversation…" I stated obviously.

"Why?" He looked disgusted.

"Be-"

"Because _Malfoy _she wanted to." Was, was Harry actually standing up for our friendship?

"Is that true Pan?"

"Er…yes," I began to think a way out. "I was just telling him he better watch out because Bulgaria is going to cream the Irish." I smiled, only Harry saw it.

"Why tell him what he already knows? Say Potty, where's the second-hand scum and the Mudblood?" Should have seen that one coming.

"Oh Draco, lay off, let's go find Blaze." I grabbed his hand winked at Harry and left.

"Oh Daddy! The game was so great! Why didn't you ever take me to one before?!" The Quidditch match was over and we were in our tent. The Irish won.

"We've told you why sweetheart." Then added in a serious manner, "Now, you have to leave okay? Go to the woods and meet your friends by the portkeys."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because, now do what your told," He said while dressing in dark robes, he had a pointed hat in his hand.

"Okay."

I left and soon found Draco where he was cackling with his friends. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see."

Later, all hell broke loose. People were screaming and running through the forest to the portkeys.

"What's going on?" I asked a girl passing by.

"They're…they're flying a muggle family above their heads, burning everyone in sight. It's…it's them it's-"But she dashed away before I could hear the rest.

"Who are they? Draco?" He chuckled.

"Death Eaters, Pan. Didn't you know?" He asked.

"I've heard that term before. Know what?"

"Of course you have. It's the You-Know-Who's followers. Our parents are Death Eaters." He said.

"What? Who's parents?" Oh, that's horrible.

"Mine, Yours, Crabbe's, Goyle's. All of them. Of course your father isn't part of the inner circle. Didn't he ever tell you that?"

"N-no." It can't be. That's not true.

"Oh. Well, sorry." It was true! Oh this is… just… horrible!

Just then something strange happened. A big green light glowed and then, high above the trees a big shaped was created in the sky. It was a skull and a snake.

"Wha-What's that?" I asked frightened.

Draco looked oddly scared now. "It's his mark. Come on, we should go."

As we were walking back I got a strange feeling. I am not looking forward to this year.


	5. Neglect

**Chapter 5: Neglect**

_Pansy's pov_

"ARGGHH!!" I screamed. "Why is he not responding?!" It had been weeks after the cup and I still have yet to receive word from Harry.

I don't want to sound desperate, I've already sent him more than enough letters.

That's not even the worst of it, Parvati and Padma won't talk to me either. Even when I see them outside, they make an excuse to leave. If I didn't know any better I would say they were afraid of me. But why?

Well, I do know why. After the cup I had a 'talk' with my parents about their careers. Well, my dad IS a Death Eater, but that's not what his 'full-time' career is. Both my parents work in the dark arts, no surprise. My mother trades dark objects and my father, well, he didn't really specify.

At one point I was asked to carry on the family legacy, that's when I snapped. "Ha! Right! My life-time dream is to be a follower of some nut-ball. I don't think so!"

That's when he hit me. It wasn't the last time either.

I cried. And Cried. I told Harry about it, he never replied. I sort of get the feeling he never read my letters in the first place.

I should be a little excited. Tomorrow is September the first. First day of term. I'm beginning to think Hogwarts more of my home every day.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes are red and puffy. I must have been crying again. I hate the mirror, the closer I look, the more I see how I'm Pig-Faced. I don't like that.

Chugging along down an endless railroad towards my destination. This train ride couldn't be any longer, no wait, it can.

After endless gossip from Daphne, I decided to take a stroll down the corridor, my mistake.

"Anything off the trolley?! Anything off the trolley dears?" I stopped and looked up. Right there. Right in front of me was Harry giving googly eyes at little Miss Chang. She got her candy, smiled at Harry and left.

"Anything sweets for you dear?"

"Err.. No thanks" Harry replied still in a trance.

"How about you?" She turned to me.

"Oh, er… a chocolate frog?" She gave me my candy and went on.

"Harry?" I asked as his form retreated into his compartment.

"Oh-er-hi… Pansy."

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you, I wrote-" I asked nervously.

"Yes, about that, I'm sorry. I've been a bit… busy." Right. Busy.

"Oh umm, yeah, I… I understand perfectly. You see my pare-"

"Yes, well, I'm sorry. But, I've got to… you know…" He interrupted.

"Sure, yeah. Right. Umm, yes. Me too. I'll… I guess I'll see you later then? Goodbye Harry."

"Right, er… later Pansy."

What. A. Blow. That was terrible. Note to self: next time you encounter Harry, don't be such a dim-wit.

"HARRY POTTER!!"

The room was dead silent. Not even a breath. We all watched as Harry made his was up to Professor Dumbledor.

He looked petrified, and when he looked down at the burning piece of paper, he looked, if possible: worse.

As soon as he left, the room erupted in noise. Shouts of anger. Loud conversations, glares, fights.

All I could do was stare at the door he retreated into.

"Can you believe it?! Filthy Potter! The loathsome half-blood dare enter his name into the goblet! He's not even seventeen!!" I couldn't believe it either.

No that's right, I _couldn't _believe it. Harry would never do that. Would he?

I looked across the room, directly into Hermione's eyes and gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged her shoulders, but looked extremely worried. I turned to her side and noticed Ron.

Ron was pissed. His face had turned the same shade as his hair and he was giving the goblet a death glare, refusing to talk to anyone. ~*~

_Harry's POV_

"Harry!"

"HARRY!" I turned just in time to see Pansy directly behind me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I just- I just wanted to know wha.. What happened… " She looked kind of scared, I felt bad, but I was pissed.

"Hmm… let me think. Just the other day, a thought came to my head; I thought: why don't I find a way to put my name into the goblet, so that way I could have the world against me, at the great risk of dying? And so… I did it!" I turned to leave.

"What is your problem?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"My problem- Parkinson -is kind of obvious? Why in Merlin, do you think I would do this to myself?!" This is really getting me angry.

"I'm not talking about the Tournament, I'm talking about you, your attitude."

"I don't need this right now, good bye Pansy."

Did he know he made me cry?

So, I got to reading the next chapter again and I really don't like the way it's going… So, I decided to change directions to make it follow the previous plot to the story, I hope nobody is too upset. Also, I apologize for the lack of updates.


	6. Invitation

**Chapter 6: Invitation**

_Pansy's pov_

A ball. How fantastic. I get to dress up in a clown suit for a night, meanwhile suffering from whiplash at Draco's dancing. Exciting.

It's not that I don't like Draco, it's just that I'm nervous. Yeah, I said it: nervous. I've never been to a dance before, so I feel if I act as a pessimist, maybe I can disguise it.

So, it didn't come as a surprise to me one day, when I received an owl at breakfast with an elegant invitation to be accompanied by him at the dance:

_Pansy Parkinson,_

_May I have this honor of accompanying you to the Yule Ball this Christmas Eve?_

_In all sincerity,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Daphne's screech was enough to wake me from my fantasy about whom else I may want it to be from.

"Pansy Pansy, you've got to say yes!"

"Gee Daph, I'd be a pretty bad girlfriend if I didn't wouldn't I?"

"Ohh, yeah. But it's totally cute anyway!"

"Mhm."

I then scribbled a reply and sent the owl down the table.

_Draco's pov_

I looked down at the tiny message that said:

_Of course, Draco. It would be my pleasure._

_Pan_

Somehow I didn't believe it. Pansy had seemed distant lately. I feel sometimes that the fault is mine. I think partially because she learned of her parents' true nature. In truth, I do feel sorry for her.

What I know about my parents haunts me, and by the day I grow wary of his coming return.

To suddenly learn of something so harsh would make me wonder about myself as well, perhaps that's how she feels. I do feel bad for telling her in the way I did, but at the time, I didn't realize that she probably didn't know.

I care for her very much. I want to be with her. I want to show her that I am kind, that I do care for people. Sometimes, I can't even believe myself. Sometimes, I forget.

I forget that Harry Potter is the Hero, not the villain, not the one who stopped the Dark Lord. I forget that I'm against everything the Dark Lord stands for.

I really am, but I know my parents have chosen my fate for me, but if there is any way to escape it… I will.

She pretends to fawn over me, and I pretend she's an annoyance. She could never be an annoyance. Pansy, is so incredibly intelligent, I don't understand why she's in Slytherin, cunning she may be, but she is so much more.

Pansy, to me is so beautiful. A very delicate flower, scared.

One of the more terrible things about Slytherins, is that each and every one of our parents knows each other. This is dangerous for the kid's sake and also for the world's sake. You see: Pansy's parents were less than happy when she refused to follow their family legacy. Being friends with my parents, and having obtained the knowledge of Pansy's and myself being in a relationship, they all decided that it's up to me to change her mind.

Well, I decided it's not up to me; this is a task that I will see to it that I fail. She is much too important to me; I will do everything in my power to help her.

But, until the time comes: "Hey uhh Goyle," I whispered "Bullstrode doesn't have a date…"


	7. Snakes and Lions

**Chapter 7: Snakes and Lions**

I decided today was a great day to take a walk, my mistake. I ran into Harry near the lake, he didn't look too happy.

"Pansy."

"Harry?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, I saw you and thought we could talk, we really haven't talked-" He started to interrupt.

"Of course we haven't."

"Why?" What is his problem?

"We can't be friends, okay?" He looked irritated, and somewhat unconvincing.

"Why, Harry, why can't we be friends?"

"We can't- it's just- it will never work out"

I began to feel tears filling my eyes.

"Harry, you need me right now, you need a friend. I mean, look at yourself, your stressed, you're worried. Have you even figured out the second task?"

"N- that's not the point. The point is: we just can't be friends."

"Why?" I yelled, tears now pouring down my cheeks. "I see that your failing hideously, you can't even give me a reason, other than: because. So, Harry: what is _wrong _with us being friends? Why is it such a problem? Am I really that much of a burden? There's something you're not telling me. You should really tell me Harry. Don't hold back."

"Hermione said… she said…" He stuttered.

"What did she say?"

"That… this is all fake and it's your plan to get after me, and I don't know…"

"What? What else did she say?" My tears at this point becoming ones of anger.

"That… you know who put my name in the goblet."

"Well, Harry, congratulations, you really did it. You solved my evil scheme, or no wait: _Hermione _did. I am _so _glad we have so much _trust _in this relationship, I really am. If you don't mind though, I'm pretty busy, and I have things to do. So, I'll just be on my way. I'm so glad we had this chat it really cleared things up." I said, sarcasm just pouring out of my mouth.

"Pansy," He began

"No, no. I understand now, Snakes and Lions aren't meant to be friends. Good luck in the tournament." I left quickly, before he could get another word in.

I guess that explains the silence. I may not have him as a friend but Parvati?

For the next few days, I would see him in the hallway, and he would try to pull me aside, but to his dismay, with no avail.

He caught me one day however, and I was forced to talk to him.

He pulled me into an abandoned classroom.

"You've been avoiding me, your quite impossible you know." He said.

"When a Slytherin has its mind set, there's no turning back." I countered

"So what's your mind set?"

"Make Harry Potter regret being so thick."

"Well- it's working then. Look Pansy, I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about everything, and the second task. I still have no idea who put my name in, and its scaring me. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Hmmm, should I accept his apology?" I thought aloud.

"What's stopping you?"

"Every time I let down my guard, I get hurt in the end. I guess that makes me a perfect Slytherin, I should just be left alone, and not care about anyone. When I do care about someone, it always backfires." Then I added: "I guess I have no real friends. If no one can trust me, then I guess I should trust no one in return. I'm sick of the stereotype."

I was positively fuming. I should really stop before I say anything I shouldn't say.

"Pansy I-" He began, but I cut him off.

"No! This is outrageous! Four _friends_ built this school together! That means everyone should be friends, not enemies. A bit of fun inner-house competition, but this hatred? What is the problem with people? The teachers even reinforce it!" Tears started falling down my face. "I just wish everyone could get along. No _purebloods. _No hatred. No bulling! NO-"

"Pansy!"

I looked up at him and broke down.

"Oh Pansy," He pulled me in for a hug. "Let's just be friends okay?"

I nodded and sniffled.

"Pan, I just cannot believe it: the Yule Ball!" Daphne stood next to me, wearing a dark emerald gown, trimmed in white lace.

I looked into the mirror, a bit jealously; Daphne was definitely exquisite in her looks. I noticed Daphne was more grown into her figure, while I was still immature. I smiled none-the-less, I won't let petty things like this get in the way of having fun tonight.

"Yes, it will be fun."

"Fun? Are you kidding me? It will be amazing!" Cried Milicent, "I just can't believe it: Goyle and I." Ugh… gross.

"Congrats, by the way Mil" Chimed in Tracey.

"Yeah, what made you have a change of heart?" I laughed internally.

"Well, he's not as foul and disgusting as you'd think, kind of sweet actually." She giggled.

"What happened to Rogers?" Tracey asked. I shook my head.

Too late. "He asked someone else." She sniffled.

"Oh, well… sorry." Then she turned to Daphne "I am so excited!"

"You look great too!" Daphne added, then turned to me: "So definitely the green one?"

"Always green for a Greengrass." We laughed.

"So… the violet or the turquoise?" Asked Tracey.

We all turned to her. "Definitely the turquoise." I said; they all nodded in agreement.

"Were all going to look amazing, the rest of the school won't know what hit them!" Excaimed Millicent. She had picked out a dark blue dress, which didn't look too bad on her.

Daphne winked at me.

"I like the pink on Pan." She said.

"You think? I don't know, dresses don't really suit me…"

"Are you kidding?" Exclaimed Tracey, "You look great!"

"I guess."

"Oh, don't be like that Pan, you really do, go ahead- look."

I looked into the mirror, I did look pretty, I'm just not used to it.

"See, and with accessories and hair and makeup, you'll steal the show."

Well, no turning back now.

Finally! An update! I'm so proud of myself! I'm hoping to get another one in this week, but I have ACT's. Not fun.

Well? What do you think? Also what do you think of the revisions, if you noticed; I revised every chapter, and changed things up a bit. Questions? Comments? Concerns? = Reviews. XD

Yep, so I revised this chapter because I didn't like that Harry found out about Pansy's sorting hat situation yet, so you can look for that in upcoming chapters :D


	8. The Yule Ball Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Yule Ball Part 1**

Daphne's POV

I wasn't born mean and manipulative, I just turned out that way. My parents are Slytherins, and so are my aunts, cousins, so on and so forth. I'm related to the Malfoys- unfortunately. Which means Draco is sort of my cousin… weird. Our parents are close, so I've known him for practically all my life, although strangely enough, Draco and Pansy never met before Hogwarts. So, being in Slytherin is expected, but I don't mind. It fits me well.

I enjoy other people's disdain and hopelessness, but I'm not evil. I just like things done my way.

Pansy is my friend but, she's very easy to manipulate because of her low self-esteem. I do the best I can to help her, but sometimes you can't fix something like that.

It doesn't exactly help that I'm beautiful, and she's just pretty. Don't get me wrong, she is very pretty, but if she can't see it, then it's hard for others to as well. Millicent, on the other hand… could use some help: that's why I'm taking pity on her.

I helped her pick out a dress and I agreed to do her hair and make-up. Well, Tracey is my extra help. The girl may be cute, but she's awfully absent-minded. That's probably why no one notices her, but they will tonight- I'll make sure of that.

I really don't know what Nott sees in her, but I guess maybe he just wants a pretty Slytherin girl who likes power as much as he does. That's probably what she sees in him as well.

Blaise on the other hand, well, we don't match perfectly. Actually, we don't match at all, which is what makes it so exciting. He's rather dark and to himself, and of course, I'm sociable; at least with people I like. Yet, we both care about our appearances, and we make a good couple. So, I'm happy.

Tonight is the Yule Ball, I am so very excited. I look so stunning; Blaise won't be able to keep his hands off of me.

"Oh Daphne, your dark chocolate locks compliment that emerald dress perfectly. And your eyes… well they're positively popping green!"

"Thanks Trace." I smiled. Way to point out the obvious.

"Pansy," I knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, or were going to be late, what's taking you so long?"

The door slowly began to open, "I er…" She walked out.

Immediately we all gasped. "Pan…" Even I was speechless, and that doesn't happen… ever. "You look… wonderful."

Her dress was flowing and she had her hair pulled in a bun with a sterling gem encrusted hair clasp, along with a few stray curls.

"Well said Daphne," added Tracey, "You're going to knock his socks off."

"I agree." Said Millicent grudgingly. Out of jealousy probably. I think I did a pretty good job with her, but it takes a natural beauty to pull off amazing, and Pansy and I are accomplishing just that.

"Well girls are we ready?" They nodded. "Let's go then- Millicent, you lead the way."

She exited towards the door with Tracey following.

I started to leave, when I noticed Pansy not following me. I turned around to see her sitting on her bed. "Pan, what's wrong?"

I went over and sat by her. "I don't know if I can do this. People will see me- like this."

"Is that a bad thing? You look great." I'm not even lying this time, she looks really good.

"That's the point- I've never, in my life- looked like this before. Nobody will expect it. Draco-"

"Will love you. But Pansy, I think something else is troubling you, what is it?"

"I…" She hesitated. "There's someone there, and I feel like I want his approval over Draco's… But it's silly."

"Who is this person?" I never knew she had her eye on someone other than Draco, could it be Rogers?

"No one important, that's beside the point. I'm just over thinking things. I'm also just nervous I guess." She sounded unconvincing, but I didn't have the time to concern myself.

"Well, okay; as long as you're sure. We should leave, they're probably getting impatient." I pulled her up and we made our way to the common room.

Draco's POV

The moment she walked into the room, I was speechless. I always thought Pansy was pretty, but now… I had no words to describe her. Beautiful just couldn't cover it.

So, when she reached the bottom of the staircase, I kissed her hand and looked up; just in time to see her blush.

I smiled. She grinned in return. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around once, and brought her gently into a hug.

We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Hers were the most beautiful silvery green. I tried to find her emotion, but she held so many at once, I was lost.

"Ahem." She blinked, and I pulled out of my reverie. We turned to see Blaise and Daphne staring at us with weird expressions on their faces.

I turned back to Pansy, "Not bad Parkinson. Just don't look at me too much or your swooning will turn to petrifaction by my devilishly good looks." I smirked.

"Oh, Draco, you know how I can't keep my eeeeyes off of you." She played along.

We all stopped and started laughing.

"Well then, are we ready?" Blaise asked.

We all nodded and headed out the exit toward the Ball.

Pansy's POV

Draco and I reached the entrance to the hall with the others, it was an amazing sight. The hall was beautifully lit and outdoors there were fairy lights all around. In my opinion, every girl looked beautiful, and every boy looked handsome. To my surprise, I looked in front of me and saw Parvati smiling in my direction; with Harry attached to her arm. Weasley was accompanying Padma.

Just then I saw Harry turn in my direction and steal a quick smile, before being called upon by Professor McGonagall.

Apparently all of the champions were gathering together. I looked on and saw Cho Chang along with Cedric Diggory- who by the way is extremely attractive. Cho looked great.

Next to them was Fleur Delacour accompanied by Roger Davies. Fleur was flawless as usual. I frowned. Why can't I be that pretty? She's part veela and all- but still.

"Pansy,"

"Yes Draco?"

"What's wrong?" I turned toward a face of concern.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't worry Pan; we'll have a great time- its okay to be nervous. Anyway, you look great." He soothed.

It was time to enter the Great Hall, so we all began to make our way.

We were passing Krum and his date when Daphne nudged me. "What?"

"Look. At. Krum's. Date."

"I d- Is that…." Could it be?

"Hermione Granger." Draco whispered.

I turned to Draco, whose face was awestricken, then back to Granger. She was gorgeous beyond belief. Absolutely stunning, no one could possibly insult her the way she looked. I noticed Harry was looking towards Draco and I; I gave him a look that said: 'I can't believe it, she's beautiful, I have absolutely no insults up my sleeve'. He returned the look my nodding towards Draco: 'Neither does your boyfriend'.

I laughed. "Come on guys, let's go."

We made our way into the hall where there were many small tables, instead of our house tables, and stood parted on either sides of the hall so the champions could enter.

As they passed, I could see Harry looking around nervously, while Parvati guided him towards the tables smiling brightly- I believe she just winked at me.

Draco's POV

I watched her eat slowly and carefully, but her head wasn't in it. She kept glancing up at the head table toward the champions, if I wasn't mistaken; in Potter's direction.

"Pansy, you're very quiet." Daphne pointed out.

"Just enjoying the atmosphere," she replied quietly.

We all went out eating and talking for a while, but still Pansy hadn't spoken much.

"Pan, are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yes, sorry to be so anti-social, I was just thinking."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Just… people. Draco, do you enjoy being with me?" She looked at me with sad, unconfident eyes.

"Of course Pan, why do you think that?"

"I don't know it just seems… well, we don't spend enough time together I guess. Am I just for show?" Her eyes were watering now.

Is she just for show? I never thought about it too much, maybe- perhaps, we are. We've been together for two years, but sometimes I feel like I don't know her at all. I've been so focused on what's around me, that I forgot about what's in front of me. No- she's not for show, but she's simply there; and I need to fix that.

If I don't know her well- as I so claim- then why do I care so much about her? I can't say that I love her, because I'm not sure I know what love is. But at the same time, I could never let the Death Eater fate become hers. I would not take the fate myself, but so far: it has been set out for me. If I refuse, then- in my father's eyes- I am refusing to be part of the family. I have many years before this time however.

"Pan," I took her hand, "I'm sorry you feel that way, truly. I've been so caught up with trying to impress my father, and trying to be the best, that I forgot to think about you. I haven't forgotten you Pansy; I really do care about you. Which brings me to this: please, don't ever change. Don't forget about yourself and what you believe Pansy, whatever it is; don't let yourself be swayed by opinions."

She just looked at me; a single tear fell from her cheek. "Draco,"

I whipped it away and smiled. "Hey, I think this is good for us, we need each other."

"Draco, would we be better as friends?"

"Let's see, because I'm not sure at the moment, after tonight: we'll know." We both smiled.

Just in time as well, our plates cleared and were replaced by a dessert menu.

This chapter didn't consist of much, in my opinion, but the next chapter will be very exciting, I can't wait to post it! Reviews?


	9. The Yule Ball Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Yule Ball Part 2**

Pansy's POV

I looked up as they walked towards the dance floor. They all looked magnificent, absolutely perfect in every way. I wished I could be up there in her place. She was beautiful, and he deserved a gorgeous girl to accompany him, but I couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy. I love Parvati, but for once I wish I could have had that spotlight. Not for the attention of anyone but him. I noticed her leading him, instead of vice versa, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, attempting to find what I was looking at.

"Er- nothing, they all look like clowns, we could do so much better than that Drake." I hate acting the snob, but I guess that's exactly what I signed up for.

"You're absolutely right Pan, so when it's our turn to dance, we'll steal the show." He smirked a Draco smirk. He wasn't lying either, when you're born to a rich family, you get sucked into dance lessons and tutors. I knew Draco could dance. I was secretly excited.

So a few minutes later we got up and Draco led me to the dance floor. Draco wasn't exaggerating either, he was a marvelous dancer and I couldn't help but giggle at all the twirls and dips he was performing on me. I could even feel a blush creeping in. I really did enjoy spending time with Draco, he was my best friend. My best friend? Yes. That's what he is, Draco is my friend. I hope he feels the same way. I do care about him and I don't want to hurt him.

After a while we split up. He found Blaise and I dodged out of the way before any Slytherins could find me. I was on a mission.

I looked around and spotted what I was looking for. Padma and Parvati were sitting with him and Weasley, both looking neglected. Poor Harry… I knew he wanted to go with Cho.

A cute boy from Beauxbatons grabbed Parvati's hand and they danced off. One down, two to go. Right now I must look like a creep.

"Pan." Ugh.

"Pan!"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Asked Daphne.

"Thinking. Enjoying yourself?" Like I really cared.

"Oh yes! You would not believe Blaise! Such a great dancer!"

"Mhmm."

"Pansy, what's the matter with you?" She looked annoyed.

I turned to look back at Harry and Wealsey. Granger had joined them, and her and Weasley were having a row. She stomped away. Soon after Krum had come looking for her.

"Nothing, just wondering about Draco." Lie. I hadn't thought about Draco all night.

"What about him? You're not in a fight are you?"

"No, not at all."

I glanced back at them again, Ludo Bagman and another Weasley had joined them. Will he ever be alone?

"Then what?"

"Just… stuff"

Finally after what had seemed like hours Harry got up and left Ron to mope. Now was my chance.

"Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air" I muttered to Daphne.

"Umm okay?"

HARRY'S POV

"Harry!"

"Pansy?" I asked confused.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" She glided over to me.

"You have?"

"Of course, I wanted to be able to talk to you, I've missed…" She looked away.

"You look lovely Pansy." Did I just say that?

"Er… thanks Harry," She blushed

We walked and talked for a bit. I never realized how much I liked her until now, she was so much fun.

"Pansy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you like to dance?" Wait, did I just…

"Out here?"

"Yeah," …ask her to dance?

"Er… yes, that would be lovely"

So immediately I took her hand and we began to twirl to a distant beat. First it was fast and silly, then the song changed and we began to sway, I took her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Not a shocking green like mine, but a soft, mossy green. Her expression was so nervous, so unsure. She didn't look like a Slytherin. Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious and cunning. Right now she looked scared.

"Pan, is everything okay?"

She looked up at me, "Yes Harry, everything is fine but-"

"But?"

"I really must be going, they're going to start wondering where I am. Let's meet up again soon, Hogsmeade? I'll let you know when and where, okay?" She looked rushed and I knew something must be wrong.

"Okay Pansy, just tell me when."

"Okay Harry, I can't wait" and she turned to run off but I grabbed her hand before she could escape.

"Pan, I really enjoyed dancing with you," and without a thought, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed a deep scarlet and let out a whispered "You too" before she left.

And then I stood in shock.

* * *

Oh Poor Harry. I'm super sorry this took so long to get out, I had it started a lonnnnng time ago, but I didn't have the inspiration to finish it and I kind of lost my grasp on the story, but alas! I've found it! :D Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. R&R!

P.S. More updates to come soon!


	10. Everything Will Change

**Chapter 10: Everything Will Change**

_Pansy's POV_

"Oh Drakey-poo! This is so exciting. I hope wittle Potty gets himself lost in there!" We were watching the maze; not much to look at since the four champions had already entered it. We were all chattering and waiting- rather impatiently.

Draco and I had decided that we would stay better as friends, but putting up a front in front of our friends was necessary. Mostly because I had no desire to associate with their parents and had no intention of making them think I was against the Voldy fan group.

I thought back to the moment I told him.

"_Draco I have to talk to you about something" It had been a week since the Yule ball and the Second task would be in a couple weeks._

"_Okay Pansy, one moment." He came over to the couch was where I was in front of the fire, and sat next to me. "What's the matter?"_

"_I- I think I've decided." I shyly looked up at him._

"_Oh, yes-er- so have I" He looked down nervously._

"_Draco- I just want to be friends." I held my breath just as he released his._

"_Thank Merlin!" He jumped and hugged me, "I was afraid you decided you like me! Er- no offense Pansy, but you're more like my sister, my best friend."_

"_Don't worry Draco," I smiled, "I feel the same."_

School was ending soon, so we'll just say the year went by rather uneventfully. I hadn't heard from Harry often, mostly because he was so consumed in the tournament. Meanwhile, Draco and I had been playing the part very well.

Hours later Harry appeared out of thin air. He threw the goblet aside and was leaning over what looked to be Cedric Diggory.

He was crying. Suddenly there was screaming. Everyone got in a panic.

"Draco, Draco, what's happening?" I got up panicked.

I ran down the steps and stopped. Cedric's father was leaning over him, clutching his body. His cold; unmoving, body. He was dead. I looked at Harry, he was sobbing. Professor Moody pulled him up and dragged him away.

I couldn't move. Nobody could. Everyone was in shock. Crying and screaming. It was all a blur.

Suddenly I felt arms around me, trying to pull me away.

"Pan," Draco tried to coax me to move, "Pan, come on.

I looked up at him. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Come, let's go to the common room." I just nodded.

I caught up with Harry on the train.

"Harry," I was standing extremely awkwardly in the doorway to their compartment. He looked up with an odd expression.

"Yes Parkinson?" My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him taken aback.

"I- I just wanted to talk to you for a moment…"

"Right. Okay, one minute guys." He came out, shut the door and looked up at me expectantly and slightly annoyed.

But I just ignored it. I pulled him into a deep, affectionate hug. I pulled my arms tightly around him and hugged the breath out of him so he could never escape.

Finally after a few minutes, I pulled back and looked up.

He looked shocked, but then his face slowly turned into a sad smile. "Thanks Pan, sorry I was rude, I'm just-"

"I understand Harry, we're all shaken, it was so unexpected." He nodded sullenly.

"Everything will change,"

"But we _will _stay friends, no matter what. Okay Harry? We _will stay _friends." I leaned up on my toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"You better write me this summer."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay".

OKAY, Wow I feel terrible. That took too long. And I'm so sorry for this annoyingly short chapter, but I had to get through the really boring parts. Everything from here on out probably won't follow the stories, besides the important stuff. I actually have stuff written, so this update will come soon, I promise, and I mean it this time. I revised the chapter _Snakes and Lions_ by the way.


	11. Of Threats and Plans

**Chapter 11: Of Threats and Plans**

_Pansy's POV_

Fifth year. Time flies, doesn't it? It seems only yesterday I found out I was a witch. To think, my parents _wanted_ me to think I was a muggle. The nerve of them! I loathe my parents, I really do. Since Voldemort's return my life has been Hell. My parents were called to meetings. I found out they both had dark marks. If not to make things worse, they expected me now more than ever to follow the "family legacy".

I was with Daphne when Draco showed up. He burst into Daphne's room, knowing I'd be there.

"I can't do this. I can't stand them, I hate this Pansy." I got up and hugged him.

"I know Draco, I don't like it either."

Daphne cut in, looking offended. "Hate what?"

"This!" He yelled, "Roping us into _their_ war. I don't want to someday be a death eater. It's horrible. To make matters worse they think they can get me to convince Pan to join as well!"

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" He replied. We were both fuming.

"Well," Daphne put on her best tone of arrogance, "I'm _proud _to be serving the Dark Lord."

We both looked at her shocked.

"Daphne, you can't serious?" I questioned in awe.

"Oh, I _am _serious Pan. The Dark Lord has done many _great_ things for us all. You stand here and insult him. I feel ashamed to be your friend right now. You owe your allegiance to him Pansy."

I just stared at her, mouth hanging open, completely speechless. "I can't believe you would say that, but if that's how you feel, whatever, I'll see you at school." I turned to Draco: "I'll see you later Draco." and marched out.

"Pansy, you're father and I have something we have to discuss with you." Summer was almost over and in the kitchen with my parents sorting my things for the next school year.

"Yes?" I asked uninterested.

"We've been speaking with Daphne and her parents. It seems you two have gotten into an argument?" My father asked.

"Oh, that," I stammered, "It was just something silly, nothing to worry about, we'll be friends again."

"We're not concerned about your friendship with Daphne, however we are concerned about your particular view on the family business." My mother announced.

"By family business you mean-"

"Our allegiance with the Dark Lord." My father interrupted.

"Right. Well, that's my opinion, whether you like it or not, I'm not giving into that ridiculous-"

"You _will_ do as we say!" He yelled.

"I-"

"Listen. Our family, has been in Slytherin for years, we have been forever loyal to his ways. His heir is of utmost importance, we will follow the Dark Lord as he reshapes the Wizarding World and turns his power to his followers. The day you come of age, you _will _receive the Dark Mark, and from that day forth you will be a Death Eater like you're mother and I." He then proceeded to hold out his wrist to show me the ugly, pulsating, tattoo.

"B-But" I chocked.

"There is nothing to discuss. You will obey me. During the year, I will be reminding you of your duties.. You will do well to follow through with them. This talk is over." He turned and marched out of the room.

I stood motionless until my mother came and hugged me. "You understand; it's for the good of our world. You'll see." She gave me a sad smile and left me to cry alone.

I couldn't believe my parents. I couldn't believe Daphne for telling them. The thought sickened me, since when had she been one of his cronies? Ever since that talk with my parents, I hadn't spoken to anyone. Completely shocked, and dismayed I had no idea what to do. I certainly couldn't follow something I didn't believe in, yet it seemed as if I didn't have a choice. I stared out the window puzzled, at a loss of what to do. I had managed to snag a compartment by myself, but it wouldn't take long before I was regrettably joined by Millicent and probably Tracy and… Daphne.

I was right, so when then sat in, I just kept looking out the window, careful not to look in case I caught her eye.

"What's her problem?" Millicent drawled in that disgusting voice of hers.

"Oh, I don't know, what _is_ wrong with you Pan?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing _Daphne_, I just have to use the loo. I'll see you ladies later." I smirked before I slammed the compartment door.

"Stupid bitch!" I growled, rather Slythernly.

"Woah there, someone doesn't look too happy," I jumped and turned to see who had just spoken.

"Harry!" I beamed, "no, I'm not. Unfortunately, Daphne has gotten on my last nerve." I frowned.

"How so?" He asked

"Oh, erm… just family stuff, our families-er- work together and she was pressuring me to help out. I don't really like the family business so I refused and she's been acting like a real-"

"Harry!"

"-Bitch"

"Neville"

I turned around to see Neville Longbottom.

"Er-" he looked frightened when he saw it was me.

"W-well," I stammered, then turned back to Harry and whispered, "I'll just catch up with you later then." Then loudly announced that he was in my way and ordered him to move.

"Whatever Parkinson." I caught his eye and he winked. I blushed and walked away.

"Pan?"

I looked up with puffy red eyes, I had been crying. "Draco"

"Are you okay Pan?"

"Oh yes," I got up, "I'm quite fine really." Lie. I stumbled, but he caught me.

"Right," he smirked, "That's why you're sitting in the darkest corner of the common room, sniffling to yourself."

"Well when you put it that way-"

"What's wrong Pansy?" He asked concerned.

"Well-er- it's… it's this whole thing with our parents! I can't stand it Draco! DO you know what happened the day after Daphne's house? My parents cornered me! They practically threatened me, if I don't join their worshipping cult!" I cried, "I don't know what to do Draco, I can't do it. I can't be one of those _things_!"

He pulled me, and held me for a moment then looked at me at arm's length. "I know Pan, my parents did it too."

"Oh Draco, what will we do?"

"I don't know Pansy, but you're so smart, I know we can figure this out."

"You think so?"

"I know so"

I smiled.

"Ugh, honestly the most hideous creature I've ever laid eyes on. Just look at those cloths! Does she have to wear all pink?" Whispered Daphne loudly.

We were in our third Defense lesson, and already we learned how horrible Professor Umbridge was. To be honest, the moment she stepped up to speak to us after the sorting, I learned how horrid she was. Daphne and I had 'made up'; that is to say, I made it seem like we did. Draco and I had cooked up a plan:

"_So, I'm sorry Pan, but you and Daphne will have to make up." He sympathized._

"_No way! I don't plan on ever-"_

"_No, you don't _actually _have to make up with her…" Suddenly realization hit me._

"_You mean to have my fake it?" He nodded_

"_But…"_

"_If we need our parents to believe that we've changed our minds and decided to join them, then you have to be friends with Daphne again or it will look suspicious. Besides, it could be to our advantage."_

"_Alright Draco, I'll trust that you know what you're doing… and you?"_

"_I have plans of my own…"_

"I'm more particularly worried that she won't let us use magic, I mean, how absurd? How do they expect us to learn any defense with this crap?" I held up the horrible new Defense book.

"Ahem" I looked up to see Umbridge staring at me. She pointed to the book and smiled.

"Evil woman," I muttered

"Pansy there you are, sleep in much?" In fact, I had, I was overly worn out from stress lately. I needed a few extras hours.

"Yeah, I was just tired" I responded dully

"Obviously," remarked Daphne, not looking away from her letter. I ignored her comment.

"You got a letter Pan, it's from your parents." Tracy handed me a plain envelope.

"Joy."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, thanks." I took the letter and stared at it, trying to decide if I should read it or just burn it. I chose the former, to my disliking.

_My Darling Daughter,_

_How are you dear? How are your classes so far? I heard you have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, how is she? She was also appointed High Inquisitor, tell me about that. I know we left off with a bad start, and I feel terrible about that darling. Your father is sorry as well, he wants me to let you know he loves you, he's just been very anxious lately, we both have. You understand. It's tough times we're in right now, but I promise it will get better. We don't mean to be so hard on you; we just want to make sure you know that you're doing the right thing. I'm glad to hear that you and Daphne are friends again, that's marvelous. You've been friends so long; I would feel terrible if we got in the way with that. Give her my regards._

_Your father also wants me to remind you that he will be writing you soon about important details in the business. These are very important, I'm sure you understand. So it's best to keep them from wandering eyes, or those you don't trust. _

_Please don't fret my love, everything will be better in due time. I await your response._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I pushed the letter away in disgust; thankfully the only person who noticed was Draco. He gave me a warning look, so I put on a happy face.

"What did your mum say Pansy?" Tracy asked, Daphne was looking at me expectantly.

I smiled "Oh, just asking me how I was." I looked at Daphne, "She gives her regards to you Dap." I gave her the best fake smile I could muster.

She smiled in return. "I do love your mother."

I rolled my eyes internally, "Well, I must be getting to the library, studying to do you know. Drakey sweetie, can you help me with my Potions assignment?"

He smirked, "Of course Pansy doll," we grabbed hands and left the Great Hall.

I decided to just write less and post more. I know that's a bit disappointing, I'm sorry, but that only means I'll be posting soon I hope this isn't boring, I'm kind of bored with it to be honest. The good stuff is coming up though, so it'll get better.


	12. Disrespecting Authority

A/N: Hang in with me here. I'm sorry for the terribly spaced updates, but for now on they'll be a lot closer to each other. All this time I was debating whether or not to just stick with Pansy's view of the original storyline or not, so I decided not. From this chapter on, the story will be completely AU. *Wipes sweat off forehead* so, thankfully I can continue better-inspired.

If you like my stuff, look for an upcoming update in the story Repulsive. I'm also starting a new fic which will be; thankfully, in third-person. I'm a bit sick with the first person stuff Anyway, enough with my babbling- on with the story!

Chapter 12: Disrespecting Authority

_Pansy's POV _

"Pansy"

Ugh. Maybe if I just sat here and pretended to be in a deep, comforting sleep, she'll just go away...

"Pansy!" There goes wishful thinking.

I hadn't been sleeping well, for the fact of my anticipation for the year's events. I was awaiting my father's first 'orders', and was dreading every minute of it. Umbridge turned out to be worse than terrible as I had come to learn of her brutal punishments from firsthand experience:

_"Miss Parkinson, you have something to say?" I looked on at the ugly pink toad that would be my teacher for the rest of the year._

_"Er- yes. I was wondering, why isn't the ministry letting us use defensive spells?" I knew it was the wrong question, for it seemed it wasn't the first time she had been asked by the look on her face._

_Yet, she put on a sickeningly ugly smile, "Well there's no use for that is there? You don't need to learn how to use spells when you have these lovely books here," she then gestured to the books,"to pass your examinations which is what school is all about."_

_I gawked at her, blood rising, and said "Hmm well, I must have been mistaken all these years when I was told that we were here to learn."_

_Her stupid smile faltered slightly before replying, "Of course it is, you're all learning something from these books aren't you?" She looked up at the class, who nodded their head vigorously s, then looked back at me, "You see, you can learn all you need to know from these books, there is no reason to perform the spells in this classroom."_

_I clenched my fists before responding, "Ah, so let me get this straight; you're saying that we're learning all we need to know about defense in these dusty, old- almost muggle-looking books, and someday in the real world we're just going to know how to use them because we read about them once in a book?" By the end my voice had raised quite a bit._

"_Miss. Parkinson, I will not tolerate that attitude in my classroom! " She almost yelled in response._

_"Attitude?" I asked incredulously, just as Daphne elbowed me in the side. "So, you're saying that we will never need to use these spells when we're all full grown witches and wizards, preparing to- oh let's say fight in a war, or I don't know... protect our children from-" almost slipping the words death eaters "bad people."_

_"I will not have this in my classroom Miss Parkinson. Detention."_

_"But-" I hadn't finished my rant._

_"No enough! Get back to your reading... All of you." she collected herself and sat back down. Meanwhile I stayed glaring at her._

_"Way to go Pansy, why would you do that? Are you stupid?" Daphne exclaimed in a whisper._

_"No, just want to know why I have to read this... this so called textbook that's like 40 years old instead of actually learning" I really did miss Professor Lupin._

_"Because Pansy, she is our teacher and is appointed by the ministry." She lowered her voice so only I could barely hear, "Plus, its a good thing isn't it? Them being so naïve... Or rather in denial. Good for us anyway." She smiled devilishly._

_I internally cringed._

That had been three days ago. That night I had the most traumatic detention of my life at that point.

_I walked in her office to see the most wretched sight I had laid eyes on. Everything was pink and fury and the walls were decked in hideous cat photos... I hated cats. I looked around and back to her, which was the most disturbing part of the room, with her nasty fake smile lightly sipping her tea._

_"Sit there." She gestured to one of two desks._

_I sat and waited. Finally after a few minutes, I heard another person enter the room. I looked up to see Harry._

_As soon as he noticed me and made eye contact, his eyes grew wide and were etched in fear. Fear? I was confused._

_"Ah, Mr. Potter, you know the drill." he proceeded to sit in the desk next to me. I looked over at him seeing he was so tense, but didn't have time to question it since the toad addressed him, "Potter, here you are" she handed him a quill, "same as usual please."_

_She then looked at me, "You will be doing some lines for me iss. Parkinson." She handed me a quill, "You shall write: I will not disrespect authority." I looked up to ask for ink. As if reading my mind she said:_

_"You won't be needing ink" I could hear Harry sigh._

_"How many times?" I asked slowly as if she were a child._

_She narrowed her eyes a bit and smiled, "When I feel you have learned your lesson." she then turned to Harry, "You can begin Mr. Potter." I glared._

_"Okay." He said. Then we began._

_Immediately as I began writing I could feel an itching burn on my hand and looked to see the words "I will" had been carved into it. I looked up and gave her an incredulous look, "Continue please," she said before taking another sip of her tea._

_At that moment I could think of no other joy than wringing her neck. As it would seem, Harry must have been thinking along the same lines because the look he was giving her was deadly, yet she didn't seem to notice as she was looking through her drawers._

_My hand had begun to sting and I noticed that blood was now lightly pooling on the surface. I tensed up, at that moment, the Slytherin in me began to plot revenge on the hideous creature sipping her tea while watching me as if I was a muggle television show. _

_I looked at Harry's hand and saw that it must have been pierced many times for the writing on his was much deeper and there was more blood on his hand. I gave him a sympathetic look, which he returned with a strained look of distress before I looked back to my paper, the sooner I finish the better._

_When I finally managed to lose count of the number of times I had written her stupid lines, she looked at me, "You must have _learned _something by now Miss Parkinson," and nodded to Harry, "Both of you naughty children should understand that I am right, and you are wrong. You deserved to be punished. I will see you in class." with that, we left._

_As soon as we were out in the hall, I felt a huge force slam into me, and grab me protectively around my body. Harry had just attacked me in a emotion-filled embrace. After a minute I finally gasped for breath, "Harry- Harry, can't breathe."_

"_Oh! Er- sorry," He blushed and pulled back and we began walking down the hall "Pan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly._

"_Harry, I'm fine. Promise." I replied in assurance._

_He then stopped. "I can't believe that- that-" _

"_Troll?" I offered._

"_Er-yes. That TROLL would do that to students. Especially you Pan, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but especially you." He continued flabbergasted._

"_Why especially not me?"_

"_Well-er- cause you're my friend" He blushed and looked around._

"_I understand Harry. She really is atrocious, I was so outraged, I couldn't stop myself today." I admitted_

"_Yeah, I heard you blew up at her? Is it true?" He looked at me questioningly. _

_I recounted the story of earlier that day. _

"_Wow," He looked at me in admiration, "I'm impressed Pan, although, maybe I should be disappointed. But I admit, I'm not doing much better."_

"_Yeah," I smiled, "I heard you two weren't exactly the best of friends."_

_He laughed, "No, we most certainly are not."_

I smiled at the memory of Harry, then groaned when I realized Daphne was now screaming in my ear and hitting me with a pillow.

"Get up Pansy! I have a letter for you! It's from your parents."

I immediately grabbed said letter and pushed her off the bed.

"How rude," She scoffed then sauntered out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and tore open the letter.

_Pansy_

_I've received a letter from Professor Umbridge telling me that you disrespected her in class. It said that you yelled at her and insulted her lesson plans. This is not acceptable. I'm astounded that you received only one detention for this. I will not have this again. You are my daughter and you are disgracing the family name. To ensure this doesn't happen again, I will be finding a way that you can make it up to her. In the meantime, expect that I will be sending you orders._

_Your Father,_

_Poinedo Parkinson_

I went to set down the letter, but then I noticed a small slip of paper fall out of the envelope. It read:

_Your first order: You know Harry Potter better than us seeing as he is your schoolmate. I have the understanding that he is the Gryffindor seeker. This is unacceptable. You and young Draco are receiving this order: Find a way to get Potter off of the Quidditch team. The dark lord needs this boy in a weakened state, everything adds up in the end. _

No… Harry would be furious. I couldn't tell him, he would want me to stop it from happening. Just as the paper fell from my hands it burst into flames and was ashes before it hit the floor.

I couldn't do this there was no way.

"Pansy," Daphne stood in the doorway.

I looked up, "Yes?"

"Draco's looking for you."

"Oh, okay." Somehow I knew why. I followed Daphne out the door and down to the common room. Draco was standing by the fire with a mask of impatience on his face.

"Yes Drakeyyy?" He smirked.

"Come, I want to snog you in a corner far away from everyone else," He replied feigning vulgarity.

"Oh sure!" I winked. He smiled so only I could see it.

As soon as we were out of the common room he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a dark corridor.

"You got the order?" he asked nervously.

"Er- yes, we have to kick Potter off the Quidditch team? Why do you care Draco, you don't like Potter?" I asked, hiding my restlessness towards the situation.

"I know but, this isn't right. Even if it is Potter. I don't hate him anyway, I'm not even sure if I really dislike him. Sure I'm a bit jealous but-" my eyes widened.

"Jealous? You're _jealous_ of Harry- er I mean Potter?" I tried to cover up my slip, but Draco cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"You just called him Harry…" He thought out loud.

"So? That _is_ his name you know, I don't hate him either Draco. In fact I- I… why are you jealous?" I quickly averted the topic back to him.

He shrugged, "People like him; I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person."

I sighed, "Draco, people do like you, I like you… er- well, you know… you're like the family I wish I had."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, "I know Pan, you're my family too. Speaking of, I understand this won't be our only order, we do have other things we have to do and honestly, I'm a bit scared. I mean, already the first thing we have to do, as- simple- as it is, I don't want to do it. I do have a heart Pansy, I know that Potter loves Quidditch-deserves to be on the team. I understand he has so much pressure on him. Not the kind I have- not in the least- but I feel as if he's going to be in for some terrible times. I know what it feels like to be on a broom- it's like you forget about the world. The wind rushing past your face, you feel so… free. I don't want to be the cause of his loss of that feeling."

I was speechless. I gawked at him like a cartoon character for a bit, then pulled him into a hug, "Draco… this is hard, but- I know we can do this. We will; together. When we find our way to fight it, we'll do that together too." I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Stay strong Slytherin, we have much plotting ahead."

A/N: GASP! So much Drama. Evil Umbridge, I'd like to do so many things to her. Hmmm… if you were at Hogwarts while she was there, what kind of fun tricks would you play on her? That's right, I'm asking you… maybe I'll include some of them in my story :D Well, what do you think? I know it's just the small stuff so far, but I promise it will get so interesting; you'll be falling off your seats. Don't worry about an update not being in forever, I'm already on the next chapter, and it's going to be goooood. I will try, friends, to update more often, but I have an outline due in two days… that I should be writing instead of this. Oh well. Procrastination is my good friend.


	13. Trusting Judgment

A/N: If you recognize any lines, they're from the books and DISCLAIMER: I do not own them.

Chapter 13: Trusting Judgment

_Pansy's POV_

"I heard Umbridge is going to start inspecting the teachers. She'll be sitting in our classes taking notes and such." Blaise announced one morning at breakfast.

"I heard that too Blaise!" Daphne leaned over to try and get his attention. They had broken up over the summer but she still obsessed over him. Rumor had it, he had hs eyes on a Gryffindor, but you couldn't really tell with Blaise; he was always so mysterious.

Professor Umbridge was in fact inspecting our classes, as I had come to learn in divination later that day. I was sitting by Draco and Goyle when she came in.

"Good afternoon Professor Trelawney, you received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection." I looked up in disgust and started muttering curses under my breath.

"What's that?" Draco smirked.

"Nothing," I replied dully.

Throughout the lesson the ugly gargoyle strutted about the classroom like she owned it, meanwhile questioning Professor Trelawney. Draco and Goyle were snickering next to me.

I smacked them on the shoulders, "Stop it, you should be sympathetic, she's foul.

"But Pansy, you have to laugh, I mean- it's Trelawney…" Goyle reasoned dumbly.

"Come on Pan, it's just a bit of fun. All jokes aside, it'll be interesting to see how they all react to it," Draco smirked.

"I suppose." I replied unsurely.

Ugly Umbridge came into many of my classes that week, all to my displeasure.

At the end of the week, I got another note:

_Time is of the essence Pansy, we're awaiting the result, but we understand Quidditch hasn't started yet. Just know that we won't be patient once it does. I haven't forgotten about your stunt with Professor Umbridge either, I may just have a perfect idea, but first I'll need to speak with Lucius. _

_P. Parkinson _

I looked up to see Draco watching me read it. I put it on the table and pulled out my wand and recited; "_Lacarnum Inflamare," _and it was incinerated. He smiled at me sympathetically.

_Harry's POV_

"Pst- Pansy," I whispered to her in potions, she sat at the table next to me with Daphne Greengrass.

She turned and looked at me wide-eyed, as if to say; _what are you doing? We're in class, people could see… _I just chuckled and handed her a slip of paper.

She grabbed it quickly before anyone could notice, and turned back to her potion.

"Potter," I froze upon hearing the Professor Snape's accusing voice in front of me. I was hoping he hadn't noticed the exchange, thankfully, he hadn't. "Your potion is a menace," he waved his wand to clear my potion, like he had already done this year, "5 points from Gryffindor for you incompetence."

I glared at his back as he walked away and waited anxiously for the bell to ring. Somehow I felt the tonight was going to be a very long night.

After class ended and we were in the hall, I turned to Hermione, " 'Mione, I've er- been thinking about you know… defense," I started quietly, "Anyway, I have to talk to you about- er- something, so can you meet me in the library?"

She smiled, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy!" suddenly she lowered her voice, "Why aren't we talking in the common room?"

I looked around to make sure Ron, or anyone for that matter could hear, but he was talking to Dean, so I turned back to Hermione, "Well, it's just that I need to talk to you _alone._"

"Oh," she straightened and looked at Ron curiously, most likely wondering why I didn't want him to hear what I had to say, considering it had been his idea as well.

"Harry! Harry slow down, you're eating like Ronald." Hermione exclaimed.

"Er- sorry, just anxious," I said while swallowing.

She cocked her head in confusion, "Anxious about what?" She questioned in response.

"Oh, er- you know- just you know, worried about people learning about…defense." I stuttered out.

Recognition lit up her face before she reassured me, "Oh Harry, don't worry about that, I've been researching all about it."

I smiled at that, Hermione never changed.

"I'm ready when you are Harry," Hermione whispered to me after dinner.

"Right, you go ahead, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." I whispered back as she got up.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked looking surprised.

"Library." She replied shortly, then left.

"I swear; she's mental, what can she possibly have to do in the library? I could have sworn she brought it with her after being there yesterday." He said in awe.

I smiled and got up, "Well, you know Hermione… anyway got another detention with Umbridge," I sighed, "I'll see you later."

He gave me a sympathetic half-smile, "Yeah, see ya then."

I left the hall quickly, then half-ran to the library. Hermione was sitting in her usual corner, "Sorry," I panted, "Ron."

She nodded in acknowledgement, then put on a serious face, "Okay Harry, now what is with all the suspicious wishy-washy nonsense?"

I took a deep breath, "You know how I used to talk to Pansy Parkinson?"

She nodded her head slowy.

"Well I never stopped." I exhaled and took another deep breath, sat down, and indicated her to do so, "Actually, Pansy and I are still very good friends."

I started nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"Well, er-that's… good?" she looked at me confusedly.

"Yeah-er- sorry, it's just that well-" I stuttered, "I understand that you don't like her and you wouldn't trust her or anything… but… you trust me don't you?" I looked up hesitantly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I trust you Harry."

"Then you know I wouldn't be friends with anyone unless I knew they were a good person, and that I trusted them as well?"

"Yes- I know that Harry, what is this about?" She asked worriedly.

"Er- well, I- I want to invite Pansy t-to come to the meeting in Hogsmeade." I finished nervously.

"Y-you mean you want her to join the defense group!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, yeah." I replied dumbly, then sighed "look Hermione, she's my friend and I know for a fact that she's also less than happy about the new defense curriculum. Besides, I trust her. She doesn't hate everyone that isn't in Slytherin like you would think…"

"Harry, I do trust your judgment, I just…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Hermione, remember S.P.E.W.?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Equal rights for all creatures right? No prejudice." I reminded.

"You're right Harry. I'm sorry, I won't trust her but I do trust you." She sighed in defeat.

"So?" I questioned nervously.

"Alright, fine." She smiled.

A few minutes later we heard a cough from behind us, "Erm, Harry?"

We both turned around sharply, "Pansy! Here, come sit," I indicated to a seat across me.

She sat down and nodded at Hermione, "Granger,"

Hermione smiled lightly back and replied, "Parkinson,"

We sat in an awkward silence for a bit until Hermione decided to speak up, "So, erm- Harry has just informed-or rather- reminded me that the two of you are still friends."

Pansy nodded. Hermione then continued, "Well, since he trusts you and I trust him, and in turn trust his judgment, I will stand by him with whatever decisions he makes. As you are aware; the school's Defense Against the Dark Arts system is falling dramatically. We decided that we needed to do something about it."

I grunted indicating that I had nothing to do with it.

She smiled, "Well, I had the idea, Harry just agreed to it. We've decided to form sort of a club where we can properly learn and practice defense. Since we have no proper teacher, I asked Harry if he would be willing to do it,"

"And I agreed," I finished.

Pansy stared at us unbelievingly before asking; "and you're asking me to join this… club?"

"Well-er- yes."

She jumped up excitedly, "That's brilliant Hermione!" then blushed and sat back down.

I laughed at Hermione's astounded expression.

"I'm very pleased that you told me about this, Hermione, I understand it must have been difficult to agree to but I'm very grateful," she smiled at us, "I promise to be trustworthy, you won't regret it."

"I'm glad you like the idea, it seems to be popular…" Hermione replied.

"Popular?" I asked, "I thought it was only-"

"Well," Hermione stood up, "I'd love to chat, really, but I do have a potions essay to write, I'll see you later Harry, Pansy."

"She seems to be hiding something…" Pansy observed.

"She's always hiding something," I chuckled in response.

On the first Hogsmeade trip in October, I found myself in the Hog's Head, watching as everyone; and I mean I lot of people, filed in to attend our meeting. I turned and glared at Hermione, "A couple of people? _A couple of people?"_ I asked hoarsely.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," she then turned to Ron.

I rolled my eyes and looked around at everyone. I spotted Pansy in the corner, fidgeting nervously. I caught her and gave her a reassuring smile, before my own stomach started developing butterflies. I turned back to Hermione, "What have you been telling people? What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," she tried to reassure me, but I kept glowering at her, "You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

I sighed and tried to calm down, Neville said hi to me; but my return smile was weak and half-hearted.

Everything got quiet within the minute. Everyone was sitting facing us, watching me. But Hermione spoke.

_Pansy's POV_

I watched from my little corner as the room died down and people stopped giving me weird looks. We were all watching Harry, but Hermione spoke instead.

She started a speech about why we were there, explaining that what we were learning was rubbish. We hadn't really been paying 100% attention until she said: "I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because…" she then took a breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

Suddenly, everyone started gasping and jumping around like he was actually in the room. I rolled my eyes, but I tensed up anyway. She didn't know how right she was. After that our attention was undivided and we were all looking expectantly at Harry.

Hermione spoke, but she didn't seem to hold anyone's attention. Harry finally got up, I could tell he wasn't happy. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" He was staring at some kid Zacharias, " I saw him." I internally cringed, I hadn't yet had the pleasure of seeing my parent's god, "But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

I felt terrible for him. The truth was; no one wanted to admit that Voldemort was back, but he was. I watched Harry as everyone around me seemed to be holding their breaths.

Then that stupid kid spoke again, was he not getting the point? Harry didn't want to talk about it. End of story. I wouldn't want to talk about it either if I had watched somebody get killed right in front of my eyes. The thought was terrifying, and I realized it wouldn't be a thought for much longer. A war _was _coming and I would eventually have to face the horrors of it; whichever side I was on.

I looked up again to see a Ravenclaw girl was asking Harry something, "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," Harry replied slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Suddenly everyone seemed excited, I had already known that he could but it seemed to lighten the mood. Harry was slowly getting popular as people were questioning him about all of his adventures. I secretly wished I could be a part of them.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours from all the fussing and Harry-praising, Hermione seemed to want to put an end to all the chatter, so she pulled out a quill and parchment, "I-I think everyone should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. SO if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge- or anybody else –what we're up to."

After some hesitancy, everyone managed to sign their names on the list- expect me, I planned on doing it after the crowd cleared.

Finally, after everyone had left and only Harry, Hermione, and Weasley were left, I went up to them. I cleared my throat and they looked up.

Harry smiled, "Pansy," I noticed Ron was in shock, apparently he hadn't gotten the memo. "Well-er- what did you think?"

"I think that Zacharias kid needs to put a sock in it and grow some brains." They all laughed, I noticed Ron's expression change to relief, but he still looked guarded.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "I almost forgot-" she handed me the parchment with a quill.

I smiled in gratitude, "thanks," signed it, and handed it back to her.

"So anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Ron broke in.

"Er-well- you see…" Harry stammered.

"Harry seems to be…erm" Hermione tried to explain.

I then cut in, "Harry and I are friends," I continued before he could pounce on Harry, "Before you can be mad at Harry, think about it… would you have really stood by and watched while your best mate went and hung out with the Slytherin Princess? No, nobody would to be honest, Harry and I have been friends a while now. Sure it means that not everyone is going to accept it but, I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because someone else isn't happy about it."

Harry sighed in relief for not having to explain himself. Hermione let out an approving sound. Ron seemed to think it over, "Well, I can't say I'm happy. Blimey, I can't stand you really, and I don't understand why Harry's gone bonkers. But, like you said; Harry's my best mate. I'm sick of getting mad at him over petty things-which I do, a lot, I admit to being a bit thick sometimes. So, I guess I'll give it a chance." He sighed and defeat and held out his hand, "Truce? I'll call you by your first name, if you call me by mine. And not… Weasel either."

I laughed and shook his hand, "Agreed," I pulled away and looked at the others, "but, just because we made this truce… well- er- Harry understands, it doesn't mean I'm going to be all buddy-buddy with you in front of my housemates."

"We understand," Hermione spoke for her and Ron. Her face then lit up, "Come on, let's leave this… place, I'm in need of some new quills."

As soon as we walked out, the conversation went back to Zacharias Smith until Hermione accidently slipped Ginny's relationship. Immediately the conversation went to Ginny and Michael Corner, Ron was not happy to say the least. Meanwhile, Harry seemed to be lost in thought, it wasn't until after Hermione bought her quills that she brought it up, "And talking about Michael and Ginny… what about Cho and you?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry said quickly.

I felt my blood start pumping again. I did not like Cho Chang, although I had no idea why…

"Well," replied Hermione with a smirk of victory, "she just couldn't take her _eyes_ off you, could she?"

Harry blushed and turned to look absently at the village. My eyes narrowed and I focused directly in front of me. Ron noticed.

A/N: Told you I would post soon! I wasn't lying! I promise all your Pansy-duty questions will be answered soon!

I know Ron's reaction was a little OOC but I didn't want to write in a fight between him and Harry just yet.

How do you guys feel about Pansy being let in the DA?

Let me know what you think. Critiques, reviews, and all of that good stuff are always welcomed.


	14. More Brave Than a Gryffindor

A/N: Disclaimer- familiar dialogue belongs to The Order of the Phoenix aka Harry Potter-JKR, as well as you know, everything else.

Concerning the dialogue, I'm sorry the entire beginning is practically an excerpt from the book with a few additives here and there.

Chapter 14: More Brave Than a Gryffindor

I was shaking. Harry had informed me earlier that day that we were supposed to have our first defense practice. It was getting nearer and nearer to when I had to be there. I couldn't do it; I couldn't face all of those people. Not one of them were Slytherins… well besides me. I had a bad feeling I would be unwanted. Just because I had made a truce with Hermione and Ron didn't mean we were all buddy-buddy. I was quite certain in fact, they still didn't trust me one bit, but being Harry's friends they had to accept it.

I looked at the time: 7:38. The meeting was at 8:00, I needed to leave. I got up, and almost stumbled from nerves and made my way to the common room door, but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

I spun around so fast, I was shocked I hadn't gotten whip lash, and looked around to see Daphne standing near me.

"I-erm- have a detention with McGonagall at 8:00; I can't miss it."

She didn't look convinced, but rolled her eyed dismissively then said; "Whatever," and went back up to the girls dorm.

I sighed and turned around to go, but was stopped again, "Where are you _really _going?" Draco appeared out of nowhere.

"None of your-" I started, but he cut me off.

"It _is _my business Pansy, I always make my friends my business." He said.

"Draco, I don't have time for this. Look, I'm going to the library to get some books, I didn't want Daphne to know because she doesn't know I read…" I lied.

"I'll find out what you're doing Pansy," He smiled then, "You're a terrible liar."

I smiled and shrugged, "So much of a Slytherin I am," and finally, left the common room.

I looked down at the time. 7:48. Ten minutes passed? I had 12 minutes to get to the opposite end of the castle; I would be late.

When I finally reached the corridor, I slowed down. I took a few deep breaths and made my way to the door, they would lock it soon if I didn't hurry up. So I grabbed the handle, took another deep breath, pulled open the door, and stepped into the room.

Immediately, I wanted to turn around. As soon as I walked in, almost everyone turned to look at me, and they all started whispering;

"Why is _she _here?"

"I thought Slytherins were on Umbridge's side."

"Isn't she friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"It's pug-face!"

"I think I saw her at the Hog's Head, but she was lurking in the corners like the snake that she is."

I froze and started to panic. I decided this wasn't such a good idea, and turned to leave, but was saved. Harry came up to me and smiled, "Glad you could make it," and locked the door behind me.

He turned back and looped my arm in his. He led me back to a chair and went to where Ron and Hermione were standing; ready to begin the meeting.

"Well," began Harry nervously, "This it the place we've found for practices, and you've - er – obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" said Cho Chang. I glared at her, but everyone murmured their agreements. Don't ask me why I don't like her, I have no idea.

There was a few moments when people questioned the room and it's objects, then Harry began again, "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er-" He noticed a hand raised, "What, Hermione."

I rolled my eyes, it's not that I couldn't stand her, it was just typical Hermione.

"I think we ought to elect a leader." said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad. I silently agreed, but it didn't mean I liked her any more.

Hermione called a vote to elect Harry as leader, of course all of us, myself included; voted for him.

"Er- right, thanks," Harry blushed, I grinned. "And- _what_, Hermione?" I chuckled. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes, but agreed.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina hopefully. I smiled. Some people nodded.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested one of the Weasely twins.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at the twin, "More of a name that didn't tell people what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings." I fully agreed with that.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about." I could feel my face getting hot the more she spoke.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledor's Army," I wrinkled my nose at that, even though it had a nice ring to it, I was taught not to like Dumbledor- even though I did anyway, "Because that's the ministry's worst fear isn't it?"

"Psh-ministry, more like my father and his snake-worshipping pals…" I murmured.

"What was that Parkinson?" Lavender Brown asked me. I froze, everyone turned to look at me again.

"I-nothing- it's just that it's true, not only is the ministry afraid of it, but all the death eaters are too." I stammered, ending though, on a more confident note.

"And you would know that _how_?" Someone else asked, attempting at insinuating I was one or something.

"I'm in Slytherin, remember?" I scoffed, "one thing you've all got right- a lot of the parents are… not good wizards. You can ask Harry, he knows."

Everyone turned expectantly to Harry, "Er-" he looked uncomfortable, I felt bad, "Yeah, she's right… but I'm not going to name names." Everyone looked disappointed, but Hermione took her advantage;

"All in favor of the D.A.?" she counted the hands, "that's a majority- motion passed!" For some reason, I had an inkling she had been waiting to say that.

"Right," said Harry, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_,you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh _please_," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?" Wrong question Smith.

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly and we all stared at them in anxious silence.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Nobody moved. I inwardly smiled at Harry's remark but I knew what Smith said had hurt him. I couldn't stand Smith, one day he would pay for being a pain in the-

"Okay," said Harry, "I recon we should all divide into pairs and start practicing."

My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat in anxiety. No one would want to be paired with me. I looked around, and saw that Lavender Brown was with Parvarti, who gave me a sympathetic look. Everyone else had a partner, besides Neville Longbottom, who slowly edged his way towards Harry. That left me alone; again. But no sooner had I had the thought than the Weasley twins decided to take pity on me, "We noticed that you're not everyone's favorite Slytherin."

"And you're being avoided like the plague,"

"So we decided to take pity on you," I was alarmed at how well they could just finish each other's sentences. I looked back and forth between them with cartoonish big eyes. They smiled at me triumphantly.

I smirked and said; "I appreciate the gesture boys, shall we?" They smiled and divided. We would take turns rotating in and out.

I faced the one named George first; I learned to identify which was which quickly. "Ready?" he asked, appearing as though he thought this would be easy.

I nodded, more than ready. As soon as he opened his mouth, I yelled; "_Expelliarmus!_" and his wand went flying. He looked me in awe. I just smirked, and he went to retrieve his wand.

"Great job!" Fred cheered, "it's nearly impossible to get ole' Georgie off guard- almost no one can… well- except for me. " He smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sure it was just beginners luck," I blushed.

"Beginner's luck?" He opened his mouth in shock, "You're not saying-"

"That was the first time I did that? Yes, but I pick up on things fast." He just stared at me awestruck, before I felt a presence behind me.

"What's up Fred?" George asked.

"That-she said that was the first time she ever used that spell." He said still in awe.

"You guys look so surprised. It doesn't mean I haven't used defensive spells before… "

"Well Fred, I must say; looks like we've got ourselves a keeper."

"If I do say so, I must agree with you George."

I smiled at their exchange, "So, who's my next victim?"

"Hah! Anthony! Got you there! This stuff is so easy, Potter should be teaching us _real_ defense spells." We all turned to look at Smith and his partner Anthony Goldstein having a duel near us. I looked back at the twins who had devilish glints in their eyes.

"Are you-"

"Thinking,"

"What I'm-"

"Thinking?" They switched off mechanically. I was still alarmed at their twin-telepathy skills.

"Of course Georgie, after you." Fred said with a huge grin on his face. I stood back and watched as the twins took turn pointing their wands at Smiths and performing _Expelliarmus _each time he opened his mouth to produce said charm. I had to keep from bursting out in laughter, so my face was beet red the whole time. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me. I turned to see Harry with a similar expression.

I smiled, "He deserves it for being a git."

"Yeah- I wish he wasn't here. Anyway, how is it going? With the spellwork and all, I see you're with Fred and George, do you know them well?" He asked looking confused.

I shook my head, "No, they took pity on me seeing that I was alone, but I don't mind, I like them. I'm not exactly the most popular person in the room."

He put his hand on my shoulder sympathetically, sending a jolt through my body; but I ignored it. "It'll take time, but they'll come around."

I smiled back but didn't say anything. We watched Fred and George until they noticed Harry was standing with me, "Sorry Harry," George said, "couldn't resist." But Harry smiled, and left to continue around the room.

"By the way Pansy, how are you friends with Harry?" I turned back to the twins, one of which had just addressed me.

"Well, before third year we were both staying at the Leaky Cauldron. So, we talked a lot and such, and explored Diagon Alley together," I explained.

"Explored?" asked Fred.

"Well, yeah. Neither of us had really been there a lot, so we wanted to check it all out." I replied simply.

"You mean to say that you're a Pureblood and you don't go to Diagon that much?" George asked confusedly.

"Oh, well… my parents thought I was a squib so they didn't let on we were magical," I continued grudgingly, " Kind of strange at first, but then you look at my dad and you know."

"Know what?" asked George.

"That the moment I didn't get my Hogwarts letter, I would have been obliviated and thrown in a orphanage." I answered with a touch of bitterness.

"That's horrible!" They chorused.

"That's the life of a Slytherin," I said sarcastically. I looked over at Harry who was by Chang. He was blushing. I glared at her, before turning back, "Shall we?"

"What was that?" asked Fred.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"That look. You just glared at Harry and- oh," A look of realization lit up Fred's face. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Oh what?" I asked nervously. I looked from Fred to George who also wore that terrifying grin.

"Nothin," They replied, then Fred added, "Come on, it's my turn disarm you,"

I smiled wickedly, "You're on."

We switched off dueling for a while until Harry blew a whistle that got everyone's attention, "Well, that was pretty good," he said, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas eagerly, many people nodding their heads in agreement.

Then Angelina Johnson chimed in, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" as soon as she said that, my heart skipped a beat, and I began to fill with dread at that task I had to accomplish.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "and we can decide on additional meetings then… Come one, we'd better get going…"

He then pulled out a strange looking piece of paper, and let everyone out in threes and fours, making sure to avoid getting caught by any teachers.

Finally, I was left in there with a few people, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Er- Harry, that was really good. I'm glad you all thought of this, and I'm happy to be a part of it. It really is a wonderful thing, and it's a great way to ban the students together," I smiled at them, thinking how truly grateful I was with Harry having such nice friends.

"Thanks Pansy, I'm really glad you came, don't be afraid to speak up really, I'm sure you have great ideas. And don't worry about everyone else, they have to get used to it somehow, and it's time they learned not all Slytherins are bad." He encouraged.

"Thanks Harry," I smiled at him, "but I really must be going now. I'll see you all later." Then left.

When I returned to the common room Draco was still up, "Back so soon?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yep, goodnight Draco."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna tell me-"

"Nope," I smiled, "see ya in the morning."

A couple weeks later, and I found myself eating my toast eagerly, excited about the events later to come that day. The first week's meeting had been okay, but as the days went on, I ran into some of the people from the D.A. Most of them still didn't like me, but they didn't act so bitterly to me. Some even smiled at me. Fred and George actually walked with me in the halls, and I found myself getting like them quite a lot, and enjoyed their company, I had a feeling we would be good friends. It got harder and hrder though to make excuses every time there was a meeting, and each time, they believed me less and less. I could tell that Draco wanted to help, even though it really bothered him that he didn't know what I was doing, but he did what he could to draw the attention from me.

Suddenly, my breakfast was interrupted by a dreadfully familiar looking owl, and I groaned knowing that whatever it had to give me; I wouldn't like it. So, I gave the owl a bit of toast and unwrapped the letter from its claws. I tore open the dreaded note and began reading:

_Pansy, it has come to my attention that perhaps Potter's banning from the Quidditch team will not be in the hands of the headmaster- concerning they are so close. So, I have made it easier for you- Lucius and I have spoken to Ms. Umbridge, we expressed our concern about the power of the staff. She will be speaking to the minister about the matter, and I trust fully that she will soon entail power higher than the petty teachers. _

_Also, I have suggested to her the need for a student organization to help enforce her rules. She loved the idea, and I feel that it will be created in due time. This, I feel is a sufficient way of punishment for your actions against her. You have no choice, you must join it if it commences._

_Good Luck, P. Parkinson. _

I growled and threw the note at Draco. He picked it up from across the table and read it. After a minute, he looked up and handed it back to me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled furiously.

"Somehow I don't think he's kidding," he sympathized, "I'm really sorry Pan, that's horrible. I hate Umbridge as much as you; I don't blame you for being upset. I don't want to do this either, but we have to- I hate to think what father would do if I disobeyed him…" He gave me a sad half-smile.

Suddenly, I got up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Erm- library," I lied and made my way over to the Gryffindor table.

When I reached my destination, I noticed many people giving me weird looks, I didn't care; I was on a mission. "Harry?" I asked hesitantly from behind him.

He jumped and turned around, "Pansy?"

"Yeah, erm- could you come with me , like- now?" I said hurriedly.

He gave me a confused look but followed.

We walked in silence for a while. I lead him down to the dungeons where I knew nobody would be lurking, and pulled him into an unused classroom. We sat down at some desks and I sighed before I turned to him.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said quietly, clutching the note in my pocket.

"What's wrong Pansy?" He asked concerned.

"I- well, you see… my father…" I stumbled over my words and took a deep breath, attempting to hold back tears.

"Pan?" He asked, then grabbed my hand."You can tell me."

"I just- I don't know how, it's a hard thing to say…" I looked down.

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad," He assured me.

"No, it really is _that _bad." My heart was pounding, this was the moment of truth. The moment where Harry would finally toss me as a friend, I wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Go on," He said encouragingly.

"Harry… my- myfather'sadeatheater!" I jumped up and pulled my hands from his grasp, standing there watching for him, heart almost bursting out of my chest, waiting for him to yell at me and leave, but it didn't happen. I watched his face change in emotions. First, caring curiosity, then horror, then shock, finally to sympathetic compassion. "Pan…" I let out a few shaky breaths and fell back into my chair, and pulled my head into my hands.

"Oh Pan-" he came over to me, "oh Pan, it's-it's okay…" he then pulled my into his arms and I sobbed into his chest.

"It's-it's not o-okay H-Harry," I sobbed, "He's a terrible, terrible person Harry. He makes me do things- things I _don't _want to do Harry… and I can't stop him." I cried.

"What kinds of things?" I looked away, but he pulled my face to him, "Tell me Pansy, what kinds of things?"

I took a shaky breath, "I- you…" I couldn't think of what to say so I pulled out the note and instructed him to read it.

He sat down to read it, and I followed suit across from him. I watched him reading the note, with about the same sequence of emotions that had been on his face earlier. I winced when I saw that he read the part about Quidditch. After reading it, he looked up at me in awe. "Harry I- Harry I have no choice. This isn't the only one. There have been others, and I fear worse to come. Harry, I'm so- so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this. Draco and I… Draco and I are trying to fight it, but what good is it really?" I looked down again and let the tears fall freely. "Harry, it's not just our fathers, these are indirect tasks from- from You-Know-Who. It scares me so much Harry, I don't want to meet him- or ever see him for that matter, but I know I'll have to- and I'll have to… Dr-Draco and I- we don't want to do this. We're not the only ones in _the buisniness_ either… but they- they _want _to do it. You see Harry, by- by kicking you off the Quidditch team, it makes you weaker I guess… but you have friends and he- he doesn't…" I looked away, tears still falling freely from my cheeks.

"Pansy, I- I may not be happy about this," He pulled me back into a tight embrace, "but I understand. Voldemort is evil, and whatever he says goes… I know this is terrifying, I'm-I'm really scared for you Pansy," His voiced quivered, "but I know you can fight this. You're a good person Pan. I'll help you get through this, we'll do whatever it takes. I can't let that happen to you. I'll make it easier for you; I'll get myself kicked off, okay?" He pulled me back and wiped tears from my cheeks.

"Harry, no!" I exclaimed, "no, I can't let you do that- that's too awful! I can't make you do that, I don't want you to have to-"

He shook his head, "Better I let them think you two did it, then you two actually doing that. I don't want you to have to suffer from that. Don't worry Pan, I can handle it. I'm not happy, I'm really upset actually, but I can handle it." He reassured, "I still have the D.A. after all."

"That's right, and we're all behind you Harry, you're our leader." I smiled.

He blushed, "I wouldn't say-"

I quickly cut him off, "Don't you even try to say that. You really don't know the effect you have on them, do you? They look up to you Harry; you're their father, their older brother, their… mentor, and they will stay with you through thick and thin. I look up to you, you're a great person Harry."

By the time I finished, is face was Gyrffindor red. "Er- I-"

"No need to thank me," I smiled, "It's true."

At this point I noticed the close proximity, and quickly got up, wiping away the tears that were still on my cheeks. "I'm sorry this had to happen, I didn't really know how to tell you- I didn't think- I didn't think I would cry…" I looked away.

He grabbed my shoulders, and lightly turned me to face him, "It's not bad to cry Pansy."

"It show's weakness, I'm a coward. I can't- I can't even follow simple orders without getting upset-" I started to work myself up again.

"You are not a coward Pansy, you're more brave than some Gryffindors I know. They couldn't deal with this the way you are. You get upset because you know it's wrong. You have good morals, and you care about other people. That doesn't make you weak."

I sighed and whispered, "I'm so scared Harry, I don't want to be one of them. I can't be a- a death-"

"You won't be," he promised, "I won't let that happen."

A/N: Well, that was a very long chapter, but I'm satisfied with it. Finally, poor Pansy has told Harry her little secret. I wonder what will happen next… not I really, I _know _what will happen next but you don't. So, how are you feeling? I think this story has changed dramatically from the beginning, as far as writing style goes. As far as the plot goes, I think I like it. Perhaps someday I'll re-write the beginning. I did make some minor changes though. Well, enough with my blabbing- feel free to review or critique.


	15. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, if I did, then nobody would have died.

A/N: I'm really, very sorry that I haven't posted any updates in a long time. Extreme case of writer's block with this one. But I've found my muse! Sort of… anyway, I've had an awful lot of story ideas pop up, so I'm starting a few different stories, meanwhile I promise to update my already existing ones. Thank you to all of the kind reviews, I promise I won't let you down! Maybe I'll even finish this year!

Chapter 15: Guess _Who's_ Coming to Dinner?

_Pansy's POV_

Well, we did as we were told. Draco and I-mostly Draco-managed to get Harry kicked off the Quidditch team. However, in addition, the Weasley Twins were also kicked off the team. I was not happy about this in the slightest, but Harry reassured me that it was okay. I, on the other hand knew it was not. My bad feeling was reiterated when I walked into the next D.A. meeting.

From the weeks of practice and meetings, I was paired with Fred and George each time, and from that we grew closer. Even enough so to call each other friend in private. Particularly George and I, since Fred had a way of mysteriously disappearing with Angelina lately.

Prejudices never seem to change, as you come to find out, and everyone still thinks of me as a foul Slytherin, but who could blame them? Just last week, I had given my testimony of the Care of Magical Creatures class to a very ugly dog-faced woman named Umbridge. How I loathe her.

Harry had told me that I needed to keep playing my part by getting back on Umbridge's good side. I was not pleased with this at all. _"Pan, we need your father to think you've considered your behavior. I hate Umbridge as much as you do, but you have to get back on her good side." _I knew he was right, but I still didn't want to do it.

_Umbridge was walking around in our Care of Magical Creatures class earlier that week, questioning students on Professor Hagrid's classes. She came to me, and I had to repress the urge to laugh about how obnoxious she was being. "Do you find," she asked in her disgusting sing-song voice, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"_

_I couldn't fight it anymore as I giggled my reply back to her, "No… because… well…it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time…" It was the quickest answer I could come up with, and I immediately regretted it, I didn't want him getting sacked, he was one of my favorite teachers._

_I looked to Harry with a pained expression, and he nodded. I felt a tear slip and Draco commented on something, I laughed my part. _

I sighed, turning back to the room full of glares. "What?" I demanded angrily. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there yet, so I was alone to fend for myself.

"You're not wanted here." spat some Ravenclaw from the sea of glaring faces.

"Why's that?" I asked in annoyance.

"Your boyfriend got my brothers kicked off the team." I looked to see a very pissed off Ginny Weasley, motioning to Fred and George. I looked at them, feeling heartbroken at their looks of anger. I shook it off and turned back to the little Weasley.

"Draco Malfoy is _not _my boyfriend." I gasped, covering my mouth before I let out any more secrets. I just blew my cover. I mean, of course they had to know I was friends with Harry, but it could get around that I wasn't dating Draco, they hadn't taken an oath to keep that secret, like they had for Harry and I.

"I mean… I-" But right at that moment, Harry came in to save me. I sighed in relief at his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"We were just telling her she was unwanted here, for Malfoy getting them kicked off the team," someone else pointed to the twins, "but apparently, she isn't dating Malfoy?"

"Everyone, pair off and practice dueling with what we have learned so far," the room groaned and started muttering about how they hadn't learned a new spell for two weeks, "Fred, George, could you come here for a second?"

They walked over and my pulse quickened in nervousness, I really didn't want them hating me. Curiously, I looked at Harry wondering what he was going to tell them. "Guys," he looked at the twins, "Pansy had nothing to do with us being kicked off the team, okay? Her and Draco… they're not actually dating." I looked to Harry, willing him to not give away any more secrets, thankfully he didn't.

"Is that true?" Fred asked. I nodded my head.

"It's a long story. Which reminds me!" I pulled out a letter from my pocket and thrust it into Harry's hand. "Read it." He looked up noticing my tone, and a look of knowing crossed his face.

We all stood awkwardly, watching Harry's face slowly grow dark. "What's up mate?" George asked concerned.

"That's just not fair…" he said handing me the letter, "I'm sorry Pan."

I shrugged. "Saw it coming."

"What's-"

"Going-"

"On?" I smiled at the twin's trade off.

"I'm being forced to join the _Inquisitorial Squad_," I said darkly, "but don't worry!" I saw the uneasiness cross their faces, "It's perfect really," I turned back to Harry. "I can lead them off, you know?"

He smiled, and the twins had looks of mischief in their eyes. "What are you planning?" I asked, seeing their mental wheels turning.

"Why Forge," Fred turned to his brother, "I think she's accusing us of plotting."

"I think you're right Gred, I'm hurt." He swooned into Fred's arms.

Harry and I rolled our eyes, "I've always wondered why you two were Gryffindor's and not Slytherins, you're far too cunning."

George jumped up, "Like hell we would be Slytherins!" he then blushed, "no offence."

I smiled back, "Absolutely none taken." And just like that, we were all friends again.

Weeks passed, and before I knew it, it was a week before the holidays. As if I wasn't on edge already.

I had recently received another displeasing letter, but this time from my mother.

_Pansy, _

_I am aware that you are coming home from the holidays soon. We are to be staying with the Malfoys, so we will be picking you up, along with Draco, from the train station. We have some great news, that I hope you will enjoy hearing. Good luck on your exams. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Well Drakey, looks like I'm staying with your family for the holidays," I looked up at Draco, immediately his face fell to anguish.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"N-nothing." He stammered.

"Draco Malfoy don't you dare tell me it's nothing with that look on your face, I know damn well that it's something, and you're going to tell me right now." I demanded, and he widened his eyes, before sighing in defeat, he knew he couldn't lie to me that easily.

"We- we're having, as my father put it, a _special guest_ at the manner…" He looked down, and back up with watery eyes.

My breath hitched, "He can't mean…" I froze in shock, and his face clearly wasn't lying, "no... No!"

I got up quickly, and began to run out of the hall, not caring who saw me.

"Pansy, wait!" Draco called, but I was already out of the Great Hall.

I kept running, until my feet had carried me to the library. I slowed down, walking deep into the aisles, hoping to find a seat where no one else was near. I found one near the back corner, and sank into it, shaking.

"Parkinson," I looked up to see Fred and George standing in front of me. Immediately their smirks fell to looks of concern when they saw that I had been crying. "What's wrong?" Asked George.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Not only did I want to start sobbing in front of them, but I also couldn't spill my darkest secrets.

They sat down next to me, George pulling me closer to him, I noted. I couldn't take it anymore, their kindness got to me, and I started sobbing, feeling like an idiot as they rubbed my back.

After a while, my sobs turned to small hiccups, and I began to relax.

"What's the matter love, Malfoy break up with you?" George joked.

"No," I chuckled, still wiping tears from my eyes, "I told you guys, I'm not dating Draco." I felt George relax slightly, but was in no mood to question it.

"Could've fooled me," Fred added, "Weren't you just ogling him, and holding his hand the other day?"

"It's just an act. But never mind about that. It's none of your business." I defended.

"No need to get defensive on us!" exclaimed Fred, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah love, we're just looking out for you, that's all." George reassured.

I started to reply, but was interrupted. "Pansy?" I looked up and saw Harry, with Ron and Hermione standing slightly behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Actually,"

"We were-"

"Just going to-"

"Ask the same?"

"I…" I hesitated, looking at Harry for help. He nodded slightly, and I noticed Hermione watching my expression carefully, I looked away quickly.

"Something to do with home?" He asked, I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes," I stood up, "which reminds me I have to reply to this letter." I started to leave, but Harry interrupted.

"We're having a study session tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at his obvious cover for the D.A.

"Alright," I smiled, and left quickly, before I could be followed.

"So… you're not dating Malfoy… does that mean you're available?" George waggled his eyebrows suggestively as we were dueling, Fred was with Angelina again. They started to pair up more often, but still wouldn't admit they were dating in public. It was the next day, and we were at our last D.A. meeting before the holidays.

"Afraid not, you see, still gotta play the part." I smirked, sending an _Expelliarmus_ at his wand. Knocking it from his hand.

"You caught me off guard!" he accused.

"What was that you were doing ten seconds ago?" I accused back playfully.

"Come here you," he pulled my over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I pulled away, combing my fingers through my hair as he bent down to retrieve his wand.

He grinned, as he straightened back up, "I wasn't joking you know."

I looked up, knotting my eyebrows in confusion, "About…oh! I-I"

"Oi! You two! Stop flirting!" Harry called from the other side of the room. I blushed furiously, as half of the room was watching as with smirks on their faces.

"Was not!" I defended, but everyone dismissed it and continued their dueling, "Really!" no one was listening, they were all chuckling to themselves.

"Ahem." George imitated Umbridge with alarmingly accuracy, I turned my head so fast, I might have had a whiplash. He laughed, "Slow down, you'll hurt yourself."

I hit him on the arm playfully, "Don't do that! I hate that woman!" I laughed.

He grabbed my arm, before I could pull it back, and spun me so I could fall into his chest. "George!" I squeaked jumping up and away from him. He just laughed.

"So as I was saying, you're single, right?" He persisted.

"No- I'm not." I said, seeing the frown cross his face, I quickly continued, "I have to make people think I'm dating Draco. It's all part… of the plan." I looked down and frowned. Why was life so unfair? Someone was actually interested in me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face upwards. I could feel my cheeks burning at the close proximity, but he didn't let me go. "What plan?"

I froze, not knowing what to do. I couldn't tell him- I just couldn't.

"She can't say." I sighed in relief; once again Harry was there to save the day. George loosened his hold, and I pulled back towards Harry.

"Can't say what?" Fred had returned from dueling with Angelina, holding hands. I smirked, Angelina quickly pulled her hand away, and Fred looked at her with a hurt expression, but chuckled when he saw her blushing.

"Well I-"

"She can't tell anyone right now, but it has to do with her family. They're not too happy with her as of late, but they're good friends with the Malfoys." I gave him a smile of gratitude. He nodded in return.

"Oh, that's-"

"Terribly annoying? I'll say." I laughed, "Draco and I are good friends, nothing more. We broke it off last year. It was just too weird, we're like siblings."

"I thought you said you and Draco weren't close?" Fred asked, both of them with looks of betrayal on their face.

"… I like that you're so quick to accuse me." I knit my eyebrows in frustration, "How could I have known he was going to egg you on?" But even as I said he, they could tell I was lying, and I felt terrible.

"You're-"

"Lying." I could see the hurt on George's face.

"You don't understand." I plead, tears welling up in my eyes, but Harry squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

"Pansy has gone through enough guys, just let her be. It wasn't her fault. She knew about it, but it wasn't in her power to stop it." I could see them getting angry.

"Are you going to tell me that this girl had a hand in getting my best players kicked off the team?" Angelina demanded, gesturing to me.

"No Angelina-" Harry began.

"No Harry, I want to hear this from her." She turned to me, glaring daggers.

My breath hitched. I slowly backed away. "I can't do this Harry." I breathed, and quickly ran from the room.

_Harry's POV_

We all watched Pansy as she ran from the room, and I turned back glaring at them. "Way to go guys."

"I knew you were keeping something from us." I turned to see Hermione and Ron behind me, and the rest of the D.A. watching in curiosity.

"Hermione, you guys have to understand, it's not my secret to divulge." I explained, frustrated that people were suspecting me again.

"Harry, this is important, she could be lying to you!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance.

"No, Hermione she's not. It _is _important, but it's none of your business," I turned and looked at the five of them, "any of you. Now, I'm going to go look for her, and apologize for all of your behavior." I turned and glared at Fred and George, "I thought you were supposed to be her friends."

"Yeah, so did we."Fred replied sharply, but George just looked hurt. I turned and stalked out of the room, quickening my pace to find Pansy.

"Potter." I froze. I knew that snarling voice.

I turned around, "I don't have time for this Malfoy."

"Just leave her alone." He said, frustrated.

"I don't have to listen to you." I replied in annoyance, turning to leave.

Suddenly he was right behind me, and before I knew it, I was up against a wall. "Leave her alone, she has enough to deal with right now Potter." He snarled in my face.

Quickly, I shoved him away from me with surprising ease. "No. She's my friend, and I'm helping her!"

"She doesn't need your help!" He yelled back.

"Draco? Harry?" We both froze and turned to see Pansy watching us.

"Pansy-"

"Pan I-"

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please, please don't fight over me. Draco, he's only trying to help," she hiccupped. "You two are the most important people to me… don't hurt each other over me. We're all going through a lot right now- it's- he's…" Suddenly she broke down and started sobbing.

Malfoy and I were on her immediately, as each of us grabbed her arms, pulling her up. I rubbed her back, and both of us grabbed her hands from her face, wiping away her tears.

"Pan- we're going to get through this okay. It's just two weeks. We'll be back at school and it''' be over before you know it okay? We're in this together, right?" She looked up at Malfoy and nodded her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. I watched as he pulled her into a hug, and I looked away embarrassed to be in their personal moment.

"What's two weeks?" I asked.

Malfoy turned and snarled at me, "None of your-", but Pansy interrupted him.

"He's- he's going to be there Harry… when I go to Draco's for the holidays… he's going to be there." Again she started sobbing, this time falling to the floor in a heap.

My blood started boiling, my eyes starting to lose focus. "What?" I asked incredulously. "You can't be serious!" I yelled, turning to Malfoy, "She's not serious."

He glared, "Yes, Potty, she is serious," I opened my mouth, but he continued before I could speak, "We can't just stay here, we have to be there, we have no choice, now will you please help me with her?"

"Now you need my help." I hissed, but proceeded to squat next to Pansy, rubbing her head. "Pan, Pan?" I asked quietly, comfortingly. She nodded for me to continue.

"You're going to get through this okay, you and Malfoy. He's going to take care of you, Pansy, you know that." She looked at me with watery eyes, and I turned to Malfoy who nodded his thanks. "Don't worry about all of them, they're not blaming you, they're just upset."

"Thank you Harry," she croaked, attempting a smile, and pulling me in for a hug.

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh, does George have a crush on our wittle Pansy? Does Pansy have a crush on George? What about Harry? Lol, sorry I had to add in the romance between George and Pansy, but, I've been reading a George/Hermione fic, and it brought on inspiration. We'll see what happens with that. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one is going to be a lot longer, and I've already started it and I can promise that it will come out very soon, possibly tonight. So, tell me what you think? Critiques, all that jazz.


	16. Dinner at the Malfoy's

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything he is associated with.

A/N: I apologize in advance if you don't like the character of Voldemort. I promise though, that he will turn into the mean, scary Oldy Voldy that we all know and hate in the next few chapters. Other than that I hope you enjoy my longest chapter so far

**Chapter 16: Dinner at the Malfoy's**

_Pansy's POV _

The days that followed came regretfully fast, to my dismay. Soon I found myself on board the Hogwarts Express looking for Harry. I searched compartment after compartment with no hope for finding him, I wanted to see him before the impending holidays, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, just when I'd given up, I found Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom all in a cabin together. I hesitated, they _we're_ part of the D.A. -except Seamus that is. I took a few shaky breaths and knocked on the door. I turned to leave, but was caught on the arm by Thomas.

"Yes?" He asked in annoyance.

"I- I was wondering if any of you've seen Harry, I didn't see him in class the last day…" I replied hesitantly.

"He left with the Weasley's." He stated, then turned to close the door.

"Wait." I called, and he stopped, "Why?"

"Their father was hurt" I gasped, "… I don't know what happened, but Harry went with them." With that, he walked in and shut the cabin door

I stood there for a minute, taking in his words, before heading back to the compartment I was sharing with Draco and Blaise.

I sat down quietly, before Draco turned to me, "So?"

"Nothing, Blaise, you're staying at Draco's?" I asked, looking for a distraction.

"Thankfully not," He turned to Draco, "No offence mate, but I would rather not be sucked into Moldy's crew when I have the choice not to."

"None taken," Draco attempted a smile, "You're lucky your parents are neutral."

"I'll say," I drawled.

We continued to converse lightly, so as to avoid the impending arrival at King's Cross. Blaise made a few jokes about how horrible Daphne was, and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him dating my ex-best friend. I smiled at Draco, thinking about how close we had gotten, even though we no longer had any romantic feelings for each other. I could live with this, right here. Blaise, Draco, and I were the only intelligent Slytherins in our year, it's a wonder we weren't Golden Trio #2. Of course, we were less golden.

Thinking back, I couldn't believe I was ever friends with Daphne, she was a wicked person, and no doubt to be a big follower of You Don't Want to Know Who. Suddenly, I wished I had just followed my instincts and remained friends with Padma and Parvati from the start. If I had, my whole life would have been different. And just like that, it occurred to me that I was doing the right thing. Sure I wasn't meant to be a Slytherin, but being one had its advantages. If I had let the hat put me in Gryffindor, I would have surely become friends with Harry, endangering him more because my parents would know I could get to him. I smiled, knowing he would be safe… for now.

My happiness faded at that though. For now… I wonder what had happened to Mr. Weasley to make the entire family, including Harry, have to leave school. I took a sharp breath, hoping beyond hope that it didn't have something to do with Voldemort. I hope he's okay… for all of them.

George… I sighed.

I didn't know what to do about this anymore. One minute I think I have feelings for Harry, the next minute it's George. What am I going to do with myself?

I never figured it out, because just then, Draco's voice sounded in my ear, "Miss Daydreamer," he waved his hand in front of my face, I blinked in recognition, turning my head to him and Blaise, "We're arriving." Draco said sullenly.

We each took deep breaths, and Blaise bid us good luck, before we climbed off of the train.

I started shaking, as we made our way through the crowd to find our parents. Draco could feel it, so he grabbed my hand in reassurance. Deciding to let them find us, we stopped near a pillar, set down our suitcases and waited.

I could feel Draco shaking too, and I gently rubbed his hand with my thumb. Suddenly, like a shock through my body, my mother's voice called through the crowd. I looked up to see my parents walking towards us. "Pansy darling," my mother smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"Pansy," my father smiled, and pat my on the head. I fought the strong urge to roll my eyes at his lack of affection. "Draco m'boy!" he called, giving him a pat on the back, "We're to ride with your family's chauffer to your manor." Draco nodded.

"Come dears," my mother ushered us out of the train station towards Draco's family limousine. Getting in, a moved farthest away from the door as possible, so as to stay a clear distance from my parents. Draco smirked, and slid in next to me, squeezing my hand gently for support before removing it in time for my parents to get in.

My nerves were on edge the entire car ride. I flinched at the slightest jerk of the vehicle and gasped every time there was a honk, or loud noise. Draco tried to calm me down without my parents noticing, but there wasn't much he could do. Finally, about an hour into the ride, my father spoke, "Now, as it is, I am sure there is not much the two of you keep from each other, and I am not going to tell your parents if you have already confided to Pansy the reasoning of our stay with your family." He eyed Draco with an air of knowing.

Draco gulped next to me, "Yes sir, I did in fact tell Pansy who our special guest will be for our stay during the holidays. However, my parents have only spoke to me of thus and nothing else."

"Ah, yes, I thought you would tell her." He relaxed, "I am glad that you did Draco, so that she was more prepared instead of reacting rudely."

I watched my mother the entire time of their exchange, and I couldn't help wondering if this was the path she wanted. As always, her face was a statue, like that of Mrs. Malfoy, and I had never seen it break. Of course, there was always the false affection that she had supplied, giving me fake smiles for comfort. But as I watched her now, I noticed that her eyes held emotion deeper than any I had ever noticed on her face. It confused me and made me wonder what my parent's lives were like before my own. Vocalizing my thoughts, and probably rudely interrupting the conversation my father was having with Draco, I asked; "Mother, father, how did you two meet?"

They all turned to me in surprise, looking baffled as to why I had just asked such a strange and out-of-place question. "Haven't we told you dear?" My mother asked, cocking her head in thought.

I shook my head no, "Your father and I met through our families, you see, we had an arranged marriage, like the one with you and Draco dear."

My whole body froze. I felt Draco stiffen in his seat next to me. It was a few seconds before I found the voice to respond, "Draco and I what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Dear, you've had it all your lives. Have you ever listened to a word I've said?" She stared at me like I had betrayed her somehow, as if!

"No _mother, _I don't believe you or father _have_ told me this little piece of information." I snarled.

"Watch your tone Pansy." My father warned.

"Draco," I turned to him, "You didn't know about this did you?" His face was even paler than usual and his whole body was stiff, "Drake?"

That seemed to get him out of his trance, so he let out a large breath of air, "No… I- I didn't."

"It's all the same," my mother waved her hand in disregard, "Draco's parents have other plans for him anyway, so it's back to finding you a suitable match."

"Do I not have a say in whom I am to marry?" I exclaimed.

"Lower your voice Pansy!" my father yelled, and I quickly shied into Draco. "You will marry who your mother and I say you marry, there will be no discussing it."

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes, "That's just not fair," suddenly, I felt Draco's hand squeeze my leg in comfort, and I relaxed a bit.

"Life is not fair." My father snarled. "Now Pansy, we need to discuss your manners. You are to address the Dark Lord as your Lord, and nothing else do you understand? You are to bow in his presence, and you will not speak unless spoken to. This is important, you need to behave, our Lord is not forgiving. That goes the same way for you Draco."

I just nodded my head in acknowledgement, hiding my face in Draco's shoulder.

"Mr. Parkinson, who is it exactly that I am betrothed to?" Draco asked, and I immediately began to listen intently.

"Daphne Greengrass." My father replied, clearly annoyed.

"What?" I exclaimed jumping up, "Draco is marrying Daphne, why?"

"It seems as though the Malfoy's have taken an interest in her, considering how much loyalty she has shown to our lord so far. The Greengrass family will be joining us later in the week." My mother replied, annoyed as well.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, somewhat disappointed, but feeling terribly bad for Draco.

"Nothing dear," My mother turned to me, giving another fake smile, "They just feel your loyalty is questionable, but we will change that opinion very quickly…"

Secretly, I was happy they hadn't found a suitor, not that it would have been bad marrying Draco, but I wanted to marry for love, not for money. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, we may not be in love, but I loved Draco like a brother, and I wouldn't let any harm come to him. I looked out the window, watching the sunset across the sky, wondering how something could be so beautiful, at a time when I felt to miserable. We were getting close, and my whole person must have been showing it. My heart was racing and my breath was sporadic, not to mention I was shaking terribly.

Draco's nerves were no better, as I linked my arm through his squeezing it to let him know I was with him. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it back in thanks. I didn't care if my parents were watching us, I was not ready for this.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself staring up at the manor, with extreme nervousness. I had never dreaded something more in my life. Now, I was about to enter a house, and I didn't know if I would come out of it in one piece. Draco stood next to me, looking up at his own house with the same look I was most likely wearing. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

"No," I responded as I watched the doors open, with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walking out elegantly, completely unphased of the presence that was residing within their home.

They first greeted Draco, and Narcissa turned to me, grabbing my hands almost affectionately. "It's good to see you dear," she smiled, and their attention turned to my parents. Draco and I exchanged knowing looks about parents with each other, and we were all quickly ushered into the house.

I stood stock-still once I entered, not wanting to breathe for fear that he would hear me. Draco squeezed my hand for the millionth gesture of reassurance, as we waited for our parents' orders. "Now, we mustn't keep our Lord waiting," Lucius gestured for us to proceed to the dining room.

My palms were sweating, yet I couldn't tell whose were worse, as my hand was still firmly gripped with Draco's. We walked slowly into the dining room, only to find that he wasn't there. I sighed in relief, but Draco dug his nails into my palm, letting me know to not let my guard down.

"Please sit," Narcissa motioned towards the table, "Our lord will be with us momentarily, and we want to show him our good manners, right Draco?"

"Yes mother," He replied quietly, as we all took seats in the middle of the table. My stomach was churning, and I by now I wanted to get this whole thing over with. I was staring at the knots on the table, looking for any distraction, when I heard someone clear their throat, "My Lord," I heard Lucius choke out, and I immediately looked up to see none other than the Dark Lord himself glide into the room.

Almost instantaneously, the adults stood, and Draco and I followed suit, bowing as all the adults did as well. We both noticed our hands interlocked, and to our dismay, let go so as not to offend Voldemort. Greetings were exchanged, and Draco and I could only look down at our toes until he acknowledged us.

"Ah, Miss Pansy, Mister Draco, come." We walked towards him and bowed lower, neither of us looked at him. "Good good, you have nice manners. I'm so looking forward to getting to know the two of you. You may look upon your Lord,"

The entire time he spoke, I was reminded of a serpent, and upon looking up, my breath hitched, for there in front of me was a man who could very well have been half-snake. He was the devil in the flesh. His eyes were red slits, and he had slit-like nostrils as well. His skin took on a greenish tint and he was completely hairless. I grit my teeth, so as not to make a sound.

"My lord," Draco bowed again before looking up, "Such an honor it is."

I barely registered this, for the entire time Voldemort was staring at me, and spared the tiniest nod of recognition to Draco, I took my cue to react, as I too bowed, "Your lordship, it is an honor." I looked back up and he was still looking at me, as if devouring soul. I couldn't think, so I looked away from the intensity of his gaze.

"My dear," he took my hand, and I immediately looked back at him, his eyes boring into me, "You intrigue me," he said quietly as he lowered his lips to my hand, the whole time, my mind was blank.

He dropped my hand lightly, and turned to Draco, "Ah, you are so like your father." He smiled in snake-like way. "I trust you will be just as loyal."

Draco nodded. "Yes, my lord. I shall do whatever pleases you." I mentally cringed as Draco did exactly what he was told. I just hoped he would still be my Draco after this holiday.

After a quick smile, Voldemort turned to Mrs. Malfoy, "As I understand it Narcissa, we are to be having dinner?"

"Yes my lord, the house elves are preparing it now." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Excellent. Lucius, Poinedo, I would like a word." He then gestured to the drawing room as the men followed.

"Lysandra, I think the children should change, don't you?" Narcissa asked my mother.

"Yes, Pansy, Draco will show you to your rooms. Please put on some appropriate dinner attire." I nodded and followed Draco in a hurry.

We ran up the stairs, to the third level and finally down a hallway. We stopped, gasping for breath, while he motioned towards a door, "That's your room, I thought you might like it. This is mine," he pointed to the door behind him, "Meet me in here in ten minutes."

I nodded, before moving to open my door. Immediately, I gasped. The room was beautiful, not something you would see in a Slytherin house. There were large windows on the far wall overlooking the landscape, it was bright and filled with florals that I wasn't too fond of, but was thankful for none-the-less. I smiled, if this is what I had to come to every night, perhaps these two weeks won't be so bad, I hoped.

Ten minutes later I found myself standing in front of Draco's door, knocking lightly.

"Come in," was his muffled response. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Draco was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Immediately, I rushed over to the bed, kneeling in front of him.

"Draco?" I reached up, covering my hands over his.

"I'm alright Pan," he mumbled, removing his hands from his face, grasping them with mine. His eyes were red, with tear-stained cheeks. He smiled lightly, "Just… not ready for this."

I reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Neither am I, but were in this together, okay?" I stood up, and offered my hands. He took them and stood, looking down at me. He nodded his head.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Pan?"

"Why was he looking at me all funny?" I asked, in recollection of Voldemort's strange attitude towards me.

"I don't know. I know he's a gifted Legilimens… so just be careful, don't let him read your thoughts." His eyes were glazed over in thought.

"How do I do that?" I was beginning to panic, if he could read my thoughts, he could see right through me.

"I don't know, but my godfather does…" He answered in thought.

"Who's your godfather?" I never recalled him mentioning a godfather before, maybe he didn't like him.

"It's complicated," he answered absently, guess I'll have to wait for another time. "Come on, let's go. We can't keep him waiting." He grabbed my hand, pulling out of a reverie, and together we made our way back to the dining room, only letting go when we reached the doorway.

Standing in the entrance of the dining hall, I felt the strangest wave of emotions I had ever had. Looking around the room, I felt a sense of dread mixed with anxiety. But there was also curiosity. For, as I watched, Voldemort was seated at the head of the table, talking politely to Lucius who was seated two seats down, next to Narcissa. My parents were seated directly across from them. It was as if I had walked in on a dinner party, and it was eerie. Eerie because the head was so misplaced, yet at the same time so elegant. He had an air of propriety, but was unlike the aristocrats sitting around him. As if he could feel myself watching him, he looked up and directly into my eyes. I averted them quickly, looking at the table.

"Ah," he began in a light tone, "my guests of honor. Come, sit next to me."

My heart skipped a beat, I had to sit next to him. I looked up at Draco who smiled politely, "It would be an honor, my lord."

I quickly followed suit, giving a small curtsy, "Yes your lordship, it would be a great honor."

Upon reaching my chair, I gave another small curtsy, and sat down. Not knowing what to do or say, I looked down at my plate, and began fiddling with my hands in my lap. He chuckled, "You two are quite nervous,"

I looked up to Draco to see he had looked up to me at the same time. We both blushed and smiled sheepishly. Not wanting to be impolite, but wanting so greatly to be impolite, I responded, "And who would not be, in the presence of a great lord like yourself?" I turned and smiled at him, and noticed that he had been watching me intently. He smiled back. I blushed and looked away.

A small squeaky voice sounded from the door that led to the kitchen. I turned my head to see a house elf holding a tray with wine, and another behind him with a tray of bread, olive oil, and cheese. So this was to be an all-out formal dinner. I smiled to myself at the irony of the situation. I was having dinner with possibly the most in-humane being that could be called human, or humanoid for that matter.

The elves served our h'orderves and wine, and hurriedly left so as not to annoy the adults. I looked at my mother, who was sitting next to me. Her expression blank once again, void of emotion. My father was the same, I wondered if it was an act, or if they really no longer felt anything. I silently chided myself, they were humans, and they were my parents, of course they still had emotion.

"So my young ones, how is Hogwarts these days?" Quickly, I ran through my mind what could possibly be the best response. I loved school, but he hated it. What could I say that wouldn't displease him. But I was rescued the trouble, for Draco replied first.

"It is the same as it has always been, although…"

"Although?" He asked, interested.

"Although there is now a ministry official who has taken the Defense post, and she is… let's just say it's like taking History of Magic twice in a day." He responded, masking his emotions

I chuckled, and immediately the snake-eyes landed on me, "Have you the same opinion as Draco, Pansy?"

I internally shook at his use of my first name, "Yes, but Draco didn't elaborate on how foul she actually is."

"Pansy," my father warned.

"Yes father?" I replied arrogantly.

"You remember what I said about being disrespectful?" He asked darkly.

"Of course father," I smiled, "but we all know she is quite the-"

Suddenly Draco coughed, I turned and saw him flashing his eyes warningly. Voldemort laughed. "I've forgotten how uptight you can be Poinedo. Come, what is your true opinion of this woman?"

We all looked at my father, and he glared at me before responding, "Similar to what my daughter said, I dislike the woman, but it is crucial, my lord, to be on this woman's good side. She is a high up ministry official, and my daughter's displeasing attitude towards her will not help us."

"Attitude?" His attention was towards me again.

"I insulted her book, and she gave me a detention, I hardly see how that is attitude," I turned and glared at my father, before turning back to Voldemort.

"Oh to be young and rebellious. However, I'm afraid I never lost my temper in front of a teacher." I was shocked, I didn't think he ever spoke of his teen years to anyone.

"And it will surely no happen again, right Pansy?" My father warned.

"Yes father, it will not happen again," I gave a big, bright, fake smile.

"I am aware that the two of you are in Potter's year, correct?" His tone had changed slightly, into something a bit frightening, but hardly noticeably.

Thankfully, I was saved again when the house elves came back in to refill our wine and serve the main course. I sighed in relief, taking a gulp from my glass. I was going to need more where that came from. I looked up at Draco to see a similar expression. We silently agreed that we were thinking the same way. I smiled, inhaling the aroma of the food that had just been served. It was smoked ham hock with white bean soup, a perfect dish to ease the tension on this cold winter day.

Tucking in my napkin, I delicately lifted my spoon with the best manners I could summon up, and took a sip of the warm, comforting liquid. I closed my eyes, as the flavor hit me and relished I in what I knew was going to be a great meal. I hadn't had a good meal in a while, our house elves weren't fabulous cooks and the Hogwarts' elves cooked for all ages so as to please the first years as well as the teachers. Sighing, I began to tuck into the soup.

About halfway through the bowl, I realized that I had the itching feeling that I was being watched. Subconsciously, I looked up and straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord. I gasped lightly at the intensity of his gaze, hoping no one, especially him, had noticed. No one had, besides him. He raised an inexistent eyebrow smiling with an odd charm, which caused me to blush furiously. And to my utter embarrassment, I dropped my spoon, causing everyone to look at me. "Er- sorry," I spluttered, looking down at my bowl and continued eating, not looking up until everyone else was done.

Our plates vanished as they do at Hogwarts, and a house elf announced that dessert would be ready soon.

"Narcissa, Lucius," Voldemort addressed courteously, "I would like to thank you for your generous hospitality and fine cuisine."

"It is an honor to serve thee my lord," Replied Lucius quietly.

"Yes, my lord. It is quite an honor," Narcissa mimicked.

"And what a pleasure, to meet these fine young people," He smiled, "I feel you shall make excellent additions to my ranks in the near future."

I stilled, so he was planning on recruiting us soon. I was once again filled with dread at the thought of the tasks in which I may be forced to do. I was still young, what could I possibly do for him? I was even more confused now however, I had not expected this civil attitude from him. I had assumed he would be terrible from the beginning, but I supposed it was just a mask. I silently hoped I wouldn't have to see him in a bad mood.

Looking back up at Draco, his face was stoic and impassive. I wished for the world that I could hide my emotions that well, and I hoped I was doing alright because I knew my thoughts were not ones I wished to have heard by Voldemort.

A sweet, inviting smell wafted through the air at that point, reminding me that dessert was about to be served. I looked up just in time to see two warm pies being placed on the table, accompanied by a large bowl of ice cream. The pie was cut and served alongside large scoops of vanilla ice cream.

Again, I took in my course delicately, cutting a small piece of the pie with my fork and topping it off with ice cream. The taste was most piquant. They were juiciest, most plump sour cherries I had ever consumed. Along with a warm, crispy crust and the creamiest ice cream I had ever had, I was surely a goner. If I wasn't so sexually inexperienced I would say this was ecstasy. There had to be something seriously wrong for me to be enjoying a meal so much.

And that's when it hit me. There was something wrong. Of course the pie was good, but not so much so that it would mesmerize my entire being to focus on it, and it alone. No, there was certainly something going on. My ears were ringing, my head lightly fuzzy; as if I had a fever, but without the pain. I looked up at Voldemort, frowning. "This… it isn't real…" I whispered fearfully.

He smiled. Immediately everything was clear. I looked down to see my plate empty, no pie on the table. It was all fake. "Good job Miss Parkinson, it takes a powerful witch to conquer an imperius."

"I- that was…" I closed the jaw that was no doubt hanging out embarrassingly. Looking around, everyone was watching me intently. Draco looked nervous, afraid he'd be the next victim.

"Very good Pansy," my mother rubbed my hand gently. I just stared at her hand as if it had claws. I couldn't believe that had just happened, and I had fallen for it none-the-less. Suddenly everything seemed so real, as if I'd lived my life in a dream and now I was finally awake. The reality of everything was frightening, and suddenly I knew how dangerous my life was about to become.

"Well Lucius, Narcissa, I would like to thank you again for this lovely meal," Voldemort stood, and bowed lightly to the room, "but I have an agenda to attend to. Await my return in three days." Before twisting into the air, he made it a point to look directly at me with an expression I could only describe as hunger, and was gone.

"Well," began Narcissa, "I think you two have had enough fun for today, and I think it would be best if you were to sleep it all off." She smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Simultaneously, Draco and I got up from our chairs. We bid our parents good night, and quickly left the room. Running quickly up the stairs, we immediately headed for Draco's room, where upon entering we slammed the door and fell against it in a heap.

Together, we let out long breaths that were most likely held from the time we left Draco's room an hour and a half ago. With no reason at all, I began to laugh heavily and uncontrollably, holding my stomach as it knotted from the lack of use. Draco looked at me like I had grown horns, but cracked as he too began to laugh. We fell to floor, laughing crazily, and we remained that way for a good ten minutes before I found myself with my head on his stomach, breathing deeply.

"Pan,"

I moved my head in acknowledgement. "I'm glad you're here."

I sat up, pulling him up with me. In the moonlight I could see a single tear falling from his cheek onto his robes. My breath hitched, his eyes were watering, and he looked so helpless. Gently, I pulled him into the most caring embrace I could muster, holding him tightly and rocking him slowly, tears falling from my own cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm here too Draco, for you." I soothed quietly. Leaning up against the bed, we remained in our embrace until we gently began to drift off.

Halfway between consciousness and reality, I heard a tiny whisper, "You're so brave Pansy."

* * *

A/N: Wow! Sorry, I'm two days late in updating when I said I would but I was forced to see Harry Potter twice… (I know- how tragic) :P Anyway, I was inspired! For all of my fics, so there will be many updates in the near future if you're following my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see the pace has slowed dramatically, as I originally planned the better stuff deserved more chapters. I was sick of useless back story to say the least. Tell me what you think, love? Hate?

Artemis~


	17. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does.

A/N: Wow! I ummm... Yeah, sorry. It's been half a year I think? I'm sorry! I had major writer's block and I started college and... I'm just coming up with excuses. I had about half of this chapter already written but I didn't touch it until yesterday. I'm already working on the next few, and I promised myself I wouldn't upload this one until I was almost done with the next, so expect an update really soon, and I promise from here on out I will try and update at least once a week, which probably won't happen but I will try. I have two jobs now and I'm in school full time.

Okay, so this is the next chapter of The Coward and the Lion. Pansy and Draco have some 'fun' over their break.

Chapter 17: And So it Begins…

Two days had gone by without occurrence. Draco and I were on edge the whole time, jumping at every sound, checking corners before we turned them, in case we ran into someone we didn't want to see. We mostly hid in Draco's room, only leaving for the restroom and meals. We were a bit pathetic, but it was okay, as long as we had each other. We spent most of our time reading, which we didn't mind since it was winter, and Draco's private fireplace was rather inviting.

When it was finally the third day, we were interrupted by Mrs. Malfoy, who had poked her head into Draco's room, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, please be ready and seated in 25 minutes." With that she left, leaving the door open so I could go to my rooms and dress. We gave each other stressful looks, and nodded, before I turned and headed for my own quarters to change.

Upon entering the dining room, we found that Voldemort was already there, so immediately we took to bowing at the sight of him. When we looked back up, he was eyeing us intensely.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson," He nodded at us, "So glad you could join us."

"It's our honor," we replied simultaneously, and he smirked. Sitting in our designated places, we both looked down at the table in respect of our 'guest'.

"No need to be so formal," He spoke with humor in his voice. When I looked up, he was watching me again, so I immediately averted my eyes, knowing he could perform legilimency given the chance.

Dinner was a quiet affair with small conversations here and there, and when it was over I almost- almost sighed in relief. But of course, I wasn't so lucky to be excused as I presumed I would be.

"Now," The Dark Lord folded his boney hands on the table in front of him, "We need to discuss your training,"

Draco coughed, and I looked up at Voldemort in shock, "Tr-training?" I spluttered. He chuckled.

"But of course," He said matter-of-factly, "I can't have my Death Eaters being weak and untrained. I, along with my finest will begin with your training these few days that you will be here during break. In the summer, you will finish and be awarded your mark- that is, if you pass the test…"

"Test?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the test all of my Death Eaters go through before they become an official part of the, ah, my followers." He explained.

"What is-"

"Do not question the Dark Lord!" My father exclaimed.

"It's quite alright Poinedo," Voldemort replied smoothly, nodding for me to continue.

I decided to revert my question, knowing I didn't really want to know what the test would be quite yet, "Erm, wh-what does our t-training consist of?"

"Ah, well, you will be learning proper combat and spells, you will also learn how to control the," he chuckled here, "unforgivables. As well as building up your strength and endurance. You will also be studying strategies and dark magic, but that can wait. We need you to be prepared to fight, and you will also be given small missions, a little more advanced than the ones your parents have donned you so far."

"When do we, er, start?" Draco asked quietly, timidly.

"Tonight." I felt my heart skip a beat, tonight? I wasn't ready for this. What if I was horrible? What if he tortured me? I didn't think I could handle it. I looked up at Draco, and I could tell he was fighting the same internal battle that I was.

"Now, I expect you to be downstairs in two hours," He got up, and walked to the door, "I do not wait." He disappeared into the next room. Our fathers followed shortly, there must be a meeting.

It was quiet for a few moments before Mrs. Malfoy spoke, "Alright kids, quickly go up to your rooms and change into comfortable clothing, then meet me back down here in twenty minutes so Lysandra and I can brief you before you begin your training." More like warn us how painful it's going to be.

At that, we sprinted up the stairs and quickly separated to change. Minutes later, I emerged wearing muggle attire, sweatpants and a hooded jumper with trainers. Opening the door to Draco's room, I found that he was dressed the same. I let out a large breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Drake?" I looked at him, my eyes watering, he looked up at me with a worried expression. "I'm scared," I whispered.

He crossed the room in two steps and enveloped me in a hug, "Me too Pansy, but, at least we're together." He rubbed circles on my back for a bit, before we separated and made our way back to our mothers.

"Pansy, Draco, I'm glad you've dressed appropriately." He nodded at us in approval. We looked around and found that Draco's basement had been converted into a large gym. In the middle of the room was a long dueling platform, and on the sides of the room were various dummies and work out machines. The walls were aligned with mirrors so we could watch ourselves. It reminded me of the Room of Requirement, when we used it for D.A. meetings. There were five Death Eaters in the room, standing near Voldemort. I recognized a few of them as "businessmen" my father had over at times. Mr. Malfoy and my father were in fact absent, and at this thought, Voldemort spoke. "Your fathers are on a mission for me." I shook myself, trying to clear my mind. I was hoping beyond hope that he had only just noticed my surveying of the Death Eaters and not my exact thoughts.

"First," He began, "You will watch a proper duel," He motioned to a pair of men, Rowle and Goyle Sr., who then proceeded to climb onto the platform and take dueling stances. "You both participated in a dueling club in your second year, so I trust you know the… rules." Lingering on the last word, I had a feeling rules were not something he abided by often.

We watched as the men began to throw basic hexes at each other, blocking when necessary. It was interesting to watch at first, until the battle became more heated, and the hexes became deadlier. I winced as a curse caused Rowle to fly back, his head smashing into a wall. He proceeded to stand, slightly wobbling and threw a curse at Goyle, creating a line of blood on his arm. It continued on like this until finally, Goyle was knocked unconscious, Rowle ending the duel.

We all stood still waiting for Voldemort to speak, when he did, he sneered, "That was… pitiful. I thought better of you Rowle."

"M-my apologies m'Lord, I-I'm certain I could do better-" But was cut off when Voldemort waved his hand to silence him.

"Miss Parkinson," He turned to me, causing me to flinch.

"Y-yes sir?" He then gestured to the dueling platform with two words: "Your turn."

"B-but m'Lord, she's just a girl…" Plead Rowle, who instantly regretted it when Voldemort turned on him, and enraged look in his eye.

"Are you questioning your Lord?" He asked in a deathly tone.

"N-no, of course not." He stuttered.

"Then please," He gestured at us to begin.

I was trembling, shaking violently, I never imagined I would have to fight, on my first day no less, a fully trained death eater. Mustering up all the courage I could, which was hardly any, I walked up the steps to the platform, taking my stance opposite Rowle. My stomach was dropping with each second, I clenched my hands, nails digging into my skin, causing blood to trickle into my palms.

With a word of, "Begin" uttered by Voldemort, I quickly threw up a shield, remembering to thank Harry for inviting me into the D.A. Relief struck me when I realized I had succeeded in blocking a spell, and I instinctively took down my shield, throwing an attempted Expelliarmus Rowle's way. It failed, but I was not perturbed.

Once again, I threw up a shield, yelling "Protego" as he simultaneously yelled, "Flipendo", but this time, I instantly threw it down, sending an Aguamenti straight between his eyes, causing him to waver, as I finally yelled "Stupefy!" knocking him unconscious.

I stood there in awe, staring down at Rowle in shock of what I just did. Looking behind me, the rest of the room had similar looks on their faces.

"Beginner's Luck, and I also imagine Rowle was taking it easy on you, but regardless… well done." Voldemort then turned to the rest of the Death Eaters, "wake those two up and teach Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson more… effective spells…" With that, he disappeared up the stairs.

Blinking twice, I made my way over to Draco, who was still looking at me in shock, "How…?" He asked, with his eyebrows knit together.

"I'll erm- explain later." I muttered quietly.

"Very well Miss Parkinson, I imagine your father taught you a thing or two." I looked up to see Yaxley, one of my father's 'friends', addressing me.

"Er…" I replied unintelligently.

"Yes, well, like our Lord said, beginner's luck," He sneered, "You'll be learning _real_ hexes, not the silly little one's you throw on each other at school. Come," He motioned for Draco and I to follow him.

"Since you're young and weak we will start you off with the easier spells... which I will demonstrate upon you unless you can block them." By now the rest of the Death Eaters were gathered around us, watching with malicious grins on their faces. I noted Rowle and Goyle had been revived and Rowle was looking at me with both curiosity and frustration which was slightly discomforting.

"Draco, if you would please." Yaxley motioned Draco forward, we all stepped back a few paces to avoid whatever hexes were to be thrown. I was clenching my wand nervously, already keenly aware of my defensive reflexes from the D.A. I remembered the day we learned the Reductor curse.

_Ginny Weasley had just impressed us all by blasting a test dummy to pieces, I had to admit I was a bit jealous but I had never cast the spell before so how could I have known whether I was good at it or not? We were once again paired off and given test dummies to practice the hex on and I was with George._

_"You must be proud" I turned toward him with a small smile.  
_

_He grinned back, "Taught her everything she knows... Well except for that one." He looked towards Ginny with a bittersweet smile, "My baby sis is growing up..."_

_"Well she had good brothers to help her do it right." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Smith kid having problems casting, he was flinging his wand obnoxiously when it suddenly lit up, and I knew it was heading right for George. I reacted so quickly, sometimes when I look back I wonder if someone had cast a speed charm on me, but that was silly. I jumped in front of George, grabbing his arm and pushing him aside, yelling "Protego!" just in time for the spell to hit my shield and ricochet into a shelf full of objects which crashed to the floor._

_I looked up at Zacharias, ignoring the looks of bewilderment from the rest of the room and exclaimed, "You idiot! Watch your aim!" I looked around at the silent room, everyone was staring at me, "What?"_

_"How..." started some Hufflepuff. Everyone watched me anxiously._

_"How did you do that Pansy?" Parvati finally asked._

_"What do you mean? I deflected a spell, we're learning how to do that here aren't we?" I asked confused, looking around the room then back at Parvati._

_"Of course, but... You just reacted so quickly." She replied, awe stricken._

_"Yes, well, I saw this idiot," I gestured to Smith, "waving around his wand like a sparkler, and I knew he'd inevitably hit something that wasn't his target. It's called being on your guard." At this point I wasn't only annoyed by Smith but by everyone else who didn't understand the gravity of the situation._

_"That's rich coming from a Slytherin. Always on your guard down in the dungeons, protecting the snake pit of all your secrets, I bet." I turned back to Smith who had just had the nerve to bring up my house again, when would this kid learn to shut up? With fire in my eyes, I marched up to him, noting the stance changes of the people in the room, thinking I'd start a fight._

_"That's right Smith, I_ am_ a Slytherin. And guess what? So was _Voldemort_," at this statement, there were many sharp intakes of breath, which I ignored, "and he knows exactly how to get people when they're not looking, so I suggested you heed _Harry's_advice and watch yourself." I started to turn away, but added as an afterthought, "and while you're at it, maybe you should practice the spells he's teaching you instead of complaining about them." I turned back to George, ignoring the rest of the room._

_"Er... Pansy is right guys, remember what Moody always said, 'constant vigilance'," Harry finally addressed to the room, "Now Er, let's continue."_

Ever since then, I would always catch George giving me looks of admiration in DA practices.

I looked up to see Draco standing in front of Yaxley looking highly intimidated. I couldn't interfere, but oh how I wanted to. So instead I remained still, clutching my wand.

I knew from the moment Yaxley opened his mouth, that Draco was not prepared. I twitched, stopping myself from lunging forward to protect him as Yaxley smirked and said, "reptans ignis". A red-orange glow emitted from the tip of his wand as Draco's whole body began to glow the same shade. Almost immediately he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Yaxley sneered, "So weak, I didn't even use it to its full intensity. Nothing like his father." I bit back a snide remark marched over to Draco.

I turned to Yaxley, "What did it do?"

"Want to find out?" he smirked.

"Please just tell me." I begged, wincing as Draco whimpered in pain.

"It burns the external layers of the skin." he replied emotionlessly.

"That's fowl." I replied alarmed.

"If you think that's bad, I can't wait until you learn what's in store for later." I ignored him and turned to Draco, casting a cooling charm on his body. He sighed in relief and muttered his thanks.

"Alright enough. Parkinson, go over there to Alecto and Amycus. Rowle, Goyle, help me teach young Draco here how to be a man." I quickly followed his orders not wanting to face his wrath. Little did I know the brother and sister in front of me were not so forgiving.

"Alecto," Amycus addressed his sister. She nodded and turned to me, "Expelliarmus," and my wand was flown into her hand.

"What was-"

"Reptans ignis," Amycus muttered, wand pointing at me. Immediately, I felt as though my entire body was aflame, and I yelped in response, falling to the ground with tears in my eyes. Crawling everywhere. All over my body there were flames that felt like tiny worms crawling on me. My skin was glowing and sure enough, I could see tiny bug looking things glowing and crawling all over my arms.

"S-s-" I tried to speak, but the pain was too overwhelming.

"What was that?" Alecto asked, walking over to me.

"Stop!" I croaked out. Immediately the spell was lifted from me, and my wand was dropped next to me.

"You can't very well perform a spell if you don't know its effects." She said matter-of-factly. I didn't like her, but I supposed she wasn't behaving out of spite, rather just preparing me. "Now, we're going to duel and my brother will watch and critique you when it's finished. Don't think I'll be as easy as Rowle and I certainly will not be taking it easy on you either. On Amy's count".

I heard Amycus growl at his nickname, and caught a quick smirk from Alecto. "Three," I took a deep breath, preparing my stance, and going over spells briefly.

"Two," Tightening the grip on my wand, I admired how at ease Alecto looked.

"One," Once again I threw up a shield, but this time, I hadn't blocked a spell. When it came down, I was thrown off guard by a leg-locking jinx, and a quickly fell to the ground. I wouldn't give up, not now. I threw a jelly-fingers curse her way, quickly followed by an Expelliarmus, but she had already begun a spell, which turned out to be Expelliarmus. I felt my wand begin to leave my hand, but I held tightly. While distracted, she hit me again with the raptans ignis curse, this time I dropped my wand in surprise from the pain. "Shame…" she began to speak, "I thought you might be some competition".

This enough gave me the motivation to grab my wand and stand. I threw an impedimenta at her, causing her to knock back a few feet, I took this as my chance, and yelled "petrificus totalus", rendering her immobile. I sighed in relief that my duel was over. I relaxed and stepped back.

Suddenly, my back was stinging painfully, and I turned to see Amycus pointing his wand at me. I gasped in surprise, only to have my wand fly into his hand. He pointed his wand at me and muttered a curse I couldn't hear, which cause me to fly into the air and slam into the wall behind me. I looked up, seeing black dots and knew I was going to faint.

Moments later, or what felt like it, I was woken up to find everyone in the room was gathered around me. A wave of nausea hit me, and my head was pounding. I groaned as Alecto, who had been revived, reached down and pulled me up. Yaxley was talking to Draco, motioning towards me.

"Wha-" I started, still out of it.

"Come," Amycus ordered. I followed him and Alecto to the other side of the room again. "Most important thing you learned?"

"Err…" I swayed where I stood, trying to stay focused so I wouldn't pass out again.

"Alecto," He sighed with an irritated voice. She nodded and turned towards me, pointing her wand at my head. I tried to flinch away, but she grabbed my arm, "stop moving, this won't hurt". She muttered something I didn't hear and instantly my head cleared. "Better?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good, now, let me ask again; what was the most important thing you learned from this?" Amycus repeated.

"Err… always stay on my guard?" I guessed.

"Exactly," He confirmed, "Never let down your guard, and also, don't trust anyone."

"Anyone? What about-"

"There are times when you may be fooled by magic, it's always best to stay guarded until you learn they are who you know them to be. So, choose who you trust wisely." He explained.

I nodded my head. "Now," he began again, "The beginning was weak, you need to have better reflexes. Secondly, you need to learn non-verbal magic. I am fully aware that isn't taught until your sixth year, but we simply do not have the time for it. You and the other kids will be given books that you will study in your spare time. They provide you with spells and dark magic as well as help teach you new techniques like non-verbal magic. Is this all clear?"

"Yes, I understand." I replied, taking in all the information.

"Good," he nodded, then turned to the other side of the room, "Yaxley!"

Yaxley turned, and a looked passed between them. Amycus turned back to Alecto and nodded, "I'll see you later," With that, Amycus, Yaxley, and Goyle exited the room, leaving Draco and I alone with Alecto and Rowle.

We all gathered in the center of the room. "Wands," Alecto held out her hand, and Draco and I hesitantly gave up our other halves. She set them aside and turned back to us, "You'll get them back later. You're done with magic for tonight. The rest you'll be exercising. Pansy, you need to get into shape."

I made a small noise, implying I was offended, and Draco chuckled next to me.

Alecto smirked, "Draco plays quidditch Pansy, of course he's in better shape than you, but I think Thorfinn here might agree that he could do better on his feet." Draco and I both snorted, trying to cover it up by a cough, but clearly it didn't fool them.

"I told you not to call me that Alecto." I grunted in annoyance. Alecto chuckled. "Alright enough, Pansy, you come with me. Draco, you're with Thor."

She motioned for me to follow, which led us to a muggle workout machine. "Why all the muggle equipment?"

"I'll admit they do invent some handy things… it's a good way to stay in shape. Now, up." I gave her a confused look, she just openly admitted that muggles made 'handy things'. She's a death eater, they're supposed to hate everything muggle, right? I stepped up onto the treadmill and began a grueling three hour long workout with various machines.

When we were finally finished, they motioned for us to gather in the center again, Alecto handing us our wands. "Now, you'll meet here at eight o'clock tomorrow night," Draco and I groaned, "You need all the training you can get before you return to school," She paused, "Any questions?"

"Err… yeah actually," I thought out loud, "How is it that we can perform magic without being caught? We still have the trace…" I trailed off.

"The Dark Lord placed powerful enchantments around this room. So you may use your magic, but only in here, do you understand?" her tone was severe.

"Yes," I replied in comprehension.

"Good, now, off to bed, you'll need your rest. Tomorrow your training intensifies." She motioned us to the door. We nodded and made our way up the stairs.

When we reached our rooms we stopped quickly outside the door, "Drake, I'd love to talk about everything right now, but I'm completely exhausted, so let's just save it for morning."

"I fully agree," He hugged me and walked towards his door, "Goodnight Pan,"

"Night Drake," I smiled and entered my room. Despite my anxiety of everything, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

Well, there it was. Hope you enjoyed it. A couple things I want to say:

For this fic, Alecto and Amycus are about 35 and they're attractive.

I'm going to play around with the characters a bit, and it will be AU, as I've warned, but the crucial things will remain, besides a few deaths.

I hope you like it so far. Review, critique, yell at me, whatever you'd like. See ya soon!

Artemis~


	18. The Dark Lord Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, it all belongs to JK.

A/N: Here you go, chapter 18! I know I promised an update a bit sooner, but you know... it isn't too much longer. ;) I apologize, this is -sort of- a filler chapter. However there are important things to read so it isn't a wasted chapter, but most of it was a bit boring to write which is why it took so long. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Dark Lord Returns

The next couple of days went by painfully. We had dinner with Voldemort once or twice, and he occasionally popped in on our training, but other than that we didn't see much of him, thankfully. The training was intense and Draco and I both had our share of throwing up from over-exertion, but other than feeling incredibly weak and in pain every day, I felt good because I was getting into shape. Draco and I had the opportunity to duel each other and in the downtimes I would teach him spells that he didn't know. Let's just say I was much more practiced than he was. There were a couple moments, like when I faced Amycus, that I was subject to some pretty painful curses, and more than once, I needed Alecto to heal me.

I started to like the brother and sister despite the infliction of pain they were constantly causing. Although they both had a tough exterior, I imagine they cared about my well-being and were just trying to prepapre me. Amycus, though has hard as stone, seemed to have a soft spot for his sister, and more than once showed a protective nature toward her. I imagined that he wasn't quite as cold-hearted as he seemed. Alecto reminded me of myself sometimes. She had the stubborn nature that I always emitted, as well as a sarcastic sense of humor, and I couldn't help but admire her. She was tough, and I knew from this that she had been through a lot in her life, many skeletons that were still in her closet. Despite all of this, she wasn't any easier on me than her brother, sometimes she was worse. I managed to get through it.

Draco, sadly did not have the same luck as me, being forced to train with Yaxley at times, as well as Goyle. Apparently Goyle Sr. wasn't quite as thick as his son, which was good, but he wasn't nice either. Goyle was always pretty sweet, I figured he must have gotten it from his mother. No one knew it though, besides a few of us. Draco was pushed and pushed, I figured Goyle did it because he wished his own son were more like Draco.

We mostly worked with Rowle and Alecto, which was fine with us because we liked them. Rowle, I learned was a really nice guy. His size was intimidating though, because he looked as tough as nails. Of course, he also was. He pushed Draco just as much, but he also cared about his well-being. When it was just the four of us, the room was less tense, and Draco and I got the feeling that Thor and Al (they asked us to call them this when we we're alone with them) had a thing for each other. The secret glances they would always give each other weren't the only hint.

On Saturday afternoon, we were sitting in the dining room, absent of Voldemort and our fathers, eating lunch when Mrs. Malfoy spoke, "Tomorrow we will be joined by the Greengrass family, as well as young Crabbe and Goyle for our Christmas Eve celebration"

"Celebration?" I asked.

"Yes, we will be having a celebration for the return of the Dark Lord tomorrow evening during the Christmas festivities," I couldn't help but notice the contradiction, "It will be a ball, so you will be provided robes for the occaision," My mother explained.

"Oh. And the Greengrasses will be there?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes dear, along with some of your other schoolmates and the other Death Eaters that you haven't seen yet." I groaned inwardly, Daphne was not the person I wanted to see right now, especially since learning that she was engaged to Draco. I promised him I wouldn't let that happen, even if I had to marry him myself.

"Wonderful," I muttered into my food.

"I thought you might be excited to see Daphne, dear," my mother commented in confusion.

"Of course I am mum," I lied.

"Draco honey, aren't you glad you get to see the boys?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, "You've been with Pansy all week, I imagine you'd want your male-bonding time."

"No offense to them mum, but they're not exactly the brightest matches in the box, it's not as fun with them as it used to be," He looked downcast at his meal, and looked up at his mother, "besides, I enjoy hanging out with Pansy," He smiled lightly at me.

A look passed between our mothers that did not go unnoticed. "Of course, Draco dear," We continued our meal with quiet conversations and towards the end Mrs. Malfoy made another announcement that Draco and I couldn't decide if we liked or not, "Oh tonight you won't be training, our Lord decided that you could use a rest, but you'll start up again on Monday."

"But… Monday is Christmas…" I said quietly.

"I know dear," I looked up for a moment, and for a single instant, I saw a look of sadness cross her face that I had never seen before.

Draco and I decided that we'd spend the day outdoors since it was snowing. We walked around the gardens, for a bit until Draco got an idea. Looking out at the landscape, I didn't notice a snowball flying at me until it hit me in the face. I turned and yelled at Draco and immediately it was war. We ran to the broom shed and began flying around, meanwhile scooping up snow and throwing it at each other. It was the best snowball fight I had ever had.

That night, we curled up on the chairs in Draco's room in front of the fire with hot cocoa, laughing and talking about training. Everything felt good but we both had an inkling it wouldn't last, and we were right.

The next day, I found myself standing in front of the mirror of my room, getting ready to attend the Christmas/Welcome Back Oldy Ball. I was forced, once again into dress robes, which I grudgingly admitted that I looked really good in. It was white and loose, the ends dragging on the floor, with a dropping neckline. The dress was very Grecian, the 'straps' hanging loosely below my shoulders, which attached to the rest of the dress with golden rings. The back was completely open, and I looked far too seductive for a 16 year old. My hair was styled in a high pony-tail with intricate braids and small curls framing my face. The pony-tail was wrapped in a gold spiral holder. I looked like a goddess, and I loved it. Maybe that's because I was Greek, on my mother's side. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that I was just trying to outdo Daphne, which probably wouldn't happen.

I met Draco downstairs and he gave me an appraising look, which I rolled my eyes at, but was secretly glad I had won his approval. "You look really nice Pans," He smiled, and twirled me.

"Thanks Drake," I smiled, "Ready for your intended?" I laughed.

"Am I ever," He replied sarcastically.

Just then, the doorbell rang, which one of the house elves opened. It was slightly awkward, although formal, we were all standing by the door (all meaning Draco, my parents, his parents, and I) waiting to greet our guests.

It was the Greengrasses. Mr and Mrs. Greengrass walked in first looking just as beautiful as ever, followed by Daphne, Astoria and their little brother Liam. Just as I presumed, Daphne looked breath taking, and I felt extremely jealous to my dismay. She walked in with an air of elegance, wearing a deep scarlet, satin mermaid dress with cream colored furs to protect her from the cold. I noticed though, that Draco's eyes were not on Daphne, but Astoria. I put this away to ask him about later. Astoria looked gorgeous, and although she was only fourteen, I could tell she would be even more beautiful than her sister. She was dressed similarly to her sister, same fabric, different color. Her dress was much more modest, and instead of scarlet, it was dark blue. It was cut with a heart-shaped neckline, and flowed to the floor, clinging to the curves that were just starting to appear on her youthful form. She was a sweet girl, musical, I always liked her and Liam more than Daphne, but they were younger than us so we didn't play with them as much. Especially not Liam, who was now almost eleven. He would be entering Hogwarts next year. I imagine Mrs. Greengrass dressed the whole family, because they were all dressed uniformly.

"So glad you could join us for the week, Adeline, Logan, children" Mrs. Malfoy announced, nodding at each person she addressed.

"Oh the pleasure is ours," Mrs. Greengrass smiled warmly.

"I'll have the elf here send the children to the ballroom," Mr. Malfoy nodded to his house elf.

We were gathered in the Malfoy's medium-sized ballroom (they had three), most of us were already here. Crabbe and Goyle had already arrived, but our parents wanted us to wait until the Greengrass family showed up before we could go to the ballroom. So now we all stood awkwardly, until we were saved by the approach of Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few girls I recognized from Slytherin. Nott was the first to speak.

"Daphne, so good to see you outside of school," He took Daphne's hand and kissed it. She smiled up at him in return, and I had to suppress a groan of distaste.

"Astoria, I didn't know your family would be here." One of the girls I now recognized as Nott's sister, made her way to Astoria, giving her a hug. They must be friends. Finally, the group started to disperse, but not in the way I would have wished. The younger girls were conversing and making their way towards the cute boys they had never met. Meanwhile, Draco had joined his boys. Which left me with…

"So Pan, how has your holiday been?" She linked her arm with mine, and led me further into the ballroom.

"Oh, it's been… eventful." I replied quietly, not knowing how much I could say.

"You've started training, I presume?" She asked, confirming my doubts.

"Yes, Draco and I started the first day of break. I didn't like it at first but… it's grown on me I suppose."

"I wish I had been able to start, but you know how my parents are with their family trips. Never-the-less daddy has been teaching me a thing or two, so I'm more prepared than I would have been.

Suddenly I had the urge to test this theory, but I wouldn't want to ruin my dress. "Pan?"

"Yes Daphne?" I asked, turning towards her.

"We're good now right? Friends? I wouldn't want some silly little argument to get in the way of that. I mean, we have been friends forever." She looked at me expectantly and suddenly I felt really guilty.

"O-of course Daph," I looked up at her with a confused expression, "What would give you that impression? I mean sure things between us have been a little sticky since summer… but we're better than that." I smiled, "Besides, I don't even remember what it was about." I laughed. Sure, I was lying through my teeth but I needed to stay on her good side.

"Good, I was hoping so!" She squeezed me into a cheerful hug briefly before pulling away, "Anyway, I think it was about you not wanting to support…ah… you know…" She trailed off, looking around.

"Oh yes, I was being silly." I waved my hand dismissively, "By the way Daph, you look as lovely as ever."

"I was just going to say- thanks by the way- that I love your dress. Where did you get it?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I think it was custom made for me… my mum dropped it off in my room this afternoon." I lifted the hem and twirled, "It is quite lovely isn't it?" I turned to smile up at her, but instead caught the eye of someone who had been very obviously watching us. I quickly averted my eyes. "Er Daph, don't look now, but I think there's…"

"Ladies, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of having your acquaintance," I looked up over Daphne's shoulder just as she turned around. There before us was probably the most handsome man I'd ever seen, along with two others that were just as dashing. The one who addressed us was tall and lean, with dark hair and piercing silver eyes. He had a certain charm to him that I couldn't quite place. I would label the effect as spell-binding. To his left was a blond haired, blue eyed typical beauty with a strong jaw. The last one had curly light brown hair and honey colored eyes. They all looked like they came out of Witch Weekly. Daphne was the first to reply, "Daphne Greengrass," she stuck out her hand, "and you are?"

"This is Rafael," He nodded to the blond, "Zander," he nodded to the other, "and I'm… Benito, Benny for short." He finished, kissing her hand and looking up at me.

"Oh! Er- P-Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson." I held out my hand and he smiled, before bending to kiss it like he had Daphne's. He lingered for a moment longer, before straightening. "It's wonderful to meet you ladies. You must be from Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes, we are," Daphne, "Although I wish my parents had let me go to Beauxbatons like my mother did…"

"Where are you all from?" I asked in an almost demanding manor, quickly I changed my tone to a more confused, curious sound, "I mean, I haven't seen you around and you weren't at our school for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah that's because we go to a much smaller school that you probably haven't heard of." Thomas answered mysteriously.

"Well then, what is this school called?" I asked persistently.

"Pan, maybe they can't tell us…" Daphne nudged me.

Thomas laughed, "Not at all! It's just a very small school, and to be honest we wish we went to Hogwarts."

I studied them all carefully as they nodded their ascent. "It's a private wizarding school hidden away on the continent. Too small for my taste, not enough students go there and there's only so many females to choose from." Rafael explained in discontent.

"At least Hogwarts has a diverse population, regardless of who the headmaster is." Zander added.

"Oh tell me about it!" Daphne exclaimed, "Draco would say he's the worst thing that's ever happened to our school and I would agree with him completely."

Suddenly the room grew silent. This told me instantly, that _he _had arrived. We all turned to watch as the lights dimmed slightly and he made his way to the platform in the back center of the ballroom, perhaps at a time would have served as a place for royalty to sit.

"My friends, welcome." He smiled his creepy smile, whilst lifting his hands in greeting. At this, the entire room bowed down to him. "It is my pleasure to announce my return, and I can say that it has been a long wait for me."

The room applauded. I felt like we were in Nazi Germany.

He held up his hands, and the room fell silent once more. "Alas, I am here now and we can begin to move forward towards the future in which we shall rule, where we shall live in a world free of muggles, and pure of our own race!"

The room applauded much more enthusiastically this time, and I groaned internally, briefly wondering where Draco was and what he was thinking.

"So tonight we celebrate my return, but we also celebrate our rise to power which is so very near, and I hope that you will all enjoy your holiday." He clapped and the lights brightened again, and the music continued.

I sighed in relief, and turned back to Daphne. "Well, I guess that's that." Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, turned to find Draco looking at me with a dark expression. I tilted my head in confusion, "Yes?"

"_He_ wants to speak with you," Draco said emotionlessly. I looked up to where Voldemort had just stood while giving his speech. We made eye contact, and I looked away immediately.

"Right, thanks Draco." I replied in a similarly emotionless tone. Silently, I made my way towards where the Dark Lord stood. Upon reaching him, I curtsied slightly and mumbled: "My lord,"

"Ah Pansy, so glad I could have the pleasure of speaking with you. You may look upon me." I looked up and saw him make an attempt at a smile.

"You wished to speak with me, my lord?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, yes. I wanted to know what you thought about your training, if you think you're learning anything from the Carrows, Rowle, Yaxley and Goyle." Somehow I didn't think this was all he wanted to speak with me about.

"I think they are all great teachers. They teach us what we need to know and they keep a firm hand when necessary." I replied with what I thought was a good response.

"Yes, that is good. Have they taught you the ah, unforgivables yet?" He questioned subtly.

"Well no, not yet. They said we would learn those this summer." I said quietly, averting my eyes in discomfort.

"Right they are, right they are," He mused, "Pansy, I'd like to let you in on a little secret of mine," He lowered his tone, making it seem as if I were his only confident in the matter. "As you know, some of my most loyal followers have been locked away in Azkaban for some time now," I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "This displeases me greatly, so I'm going to break them out. Isn't that just marvelous?"

Marvelous was not the adjective I would have used to describe this occurrence, more like catastrophic. Either way, it was also not a word I would imagine to be in Voldemort's dictionary. To say I was puzzled by this would be an understatement. First, why he was telling me this was beyond me. Secondly, I couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. It was almost as if he was trying to gain my trust. Then I realized that's exactly what he was doing. He wanted me for something. I knew I had to play along.

"I see you have made some new friends," He pointed out, nodding towards Daphne and the boys we had just met.

"Oh, er, yes… although I don't know much about them." I explained.

"Of course not. This is the first time they have come to England. They are to be training with you and your friends this summer," He explained, "and also, you will have new trainers, as Yaxley will have an important job to do. You will learn about this later." He paused to ponder whether or not he should say his next thought, "Pansy I have big plans for you. I've chosen you for something very important, however I cannot disclose this now. I have high hopes that you will not fail me." He looked to me for reassurance, although his expression said something more along the lines of: 'if you fail me, you will pay'.

"Of course, my lord," I bowed my head, then looked back to him, meeting his eyes, "It is an honor to serve you." It was at this moment that I felt a tickling sensation in my head. I knew he was trying to penetrate my mind. As if some great being had whispered instruction into my ear, I knew what I had to do. I pushed forward thoughts of loyalty to the Dark Lord, and pushed away everything else. I blocked away what he should never see and fabricated a feeling of honor to be one of his. I knew he was satisfied when the tickling ceased and his eyes told me that he saw what he wanted.

"Have a wonderful evening Pansy, unfortunately I must take my leave," He nodded to a few of his Inner Circle, and headed towards a private study, his followers in tow.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my friends, walking towards Draco still having a conversation with Daphne and Benny and friends.

"It's curious that I've never heard your name before. Who are your parents?" Draco asked, seemingly annoyed with Benny.

"Guidi, my family and I are from Italy. I am quite surprised your father never mentioned us, he visits often." Benny replied arrogantly.

"Guidi," Daphne exclaimed, "You're name… it sounds so familiar."

"Ahh, that's because it is, my cousin Blaise often visits me when he comes home to see his family," Benny smirked at Draco.

"You're related to Blaise?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, Antonio Zabini is my great uncle on my mother's side; my grandmother's sister's husband." Benny explained like it was something he repeated often.

"That's quite the mouthful." Daphne giggled.

"So you're father's name is Guidi?" I asked, trying to figure out exactly who this Benny was.

"What is this? Some sort of interrogation? You're not questioning my friends." He laughed anxiously.

"…yet…" I heard Draco mumble so only I could hear.

"So you'll be training with us this summer?" I interrupted, trying to change the topic. Figuring out who he was would just have to wait till later. I suddenly had a thought of Harry cross my mind; Harry, always getting suspicions about people.

"Pansy," He smiled, "Yes, we will be. I, more than my friends here. They have other business to attend to in Italy. I'm very much looking forward to spending more time with you… all." I blushed, noticing his 'slip up'. I turned to notice everyone else had noticed it because of the glare in Draco and Daphne's eyes. Clearly Daphne was jealous, but Draco… I would have to ask him later. "The music is lovely," Benny continued, "Pansy, would you care to dance with me?" He held out his hand.

"I-er, sure." I replied dumbly, taking his hand and heading to the center of the ballroom where other couples were dancing lightly.

"You're a lovely witch Pansy. You captured my eye as soon as I walked in." My stomach jolted as we began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

"Daphne…" Was the only thing I could say in response.

"Is very beautiful but she is much too full of herself. You are modest and I can see your brains far outweigh her beauty. Besides, you are also a beautiful witch." He smiled, and twirled me.

"I-er, thank you." I replied quietly, blushing furiously. I turned up to face him and smiled when I noticed he was smiling back. He was charming and sweet, but there was something off about him. Something I couldn't quite place; like he knew a dark secret. He probably did, what did I expect? I was at a Death Eater celebration for the return of Voldemort.

"So, why are you here all the way from Italy?" I asked conversationally.

"To celebrate the Dark Lord's return of course!" He exclaimed.

"Right, right. I-er just meant, is that the only reason?" He chuckled softly.

"You're very perceptive. No, it isn't the only reason. My mother asked that I attend a meeting with the Dark Lord. They also wanted me to visit the Manor that I would be living in during this summer." He explained.

"Oh, okay, I see," I looked down shyly, trying to find something to talk about that wasn't him, "I've been friends with the Malfoy's for a while now, but of course it would be assumed, right? Since we all live in Wizarding England. You said you knew Luscious?"

"I do," he nodded, "he and my father were good friends… before my father disappeared. Since then, he visits my mother and me to make sure we're doing alright."

I gasped, "Oh that's horrible, I'm so sorry." I held up my hands in alarm.

He grasped them in his, reassuringly, "No need to be, everything is fine now," he smiled. We danced silently for a while until he spoke again, "I must leave soon,"

I frowned, "but, you've only just arrived."

"I know, but I'll be back during the summer, and we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another when the time comes." He smiled charmingly.

"Yes, that will be lovely," I replied quietly, smiling lightly.

We danced for a few minutes more before we bowed and curtsied at one another. He kissed my hand again, "It was lovely dancing with you Pansy, until we meet again," He gave me one last smile and disappeared into the crowd, probably to find his friends. I stood for a moment, looking goofy with a smile on my face before I turned to find Daphne and Draco. Tonight was surprisingly not horrible.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 18. I hope you like it. I've had about half of it written for a long time, but it was sort of a boring chapter, my apologies. More soon to come. You think I'll get this done by this year? I want to say yes, but... I'm sort of going to be working in the Disney College Internship program till the end of the year beginning June, so you know... hopefully I will find time to work on it. I should. I promise I will have updates before I leave though. Anyway, enough with this rant. Let me know what you think! :)


	19. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

A/N: Hello again. I do apologize for this late chapter. I've recently made a big life-change by moving out of state and I'm working a demanding job, so you'll have to excuse me. The good news is that I am constantly working on this story so the chapters should be a lot closer together (hopefully). I hope you all enjoy this short one :)

Chapter 19: Back to School

I lay here in Draco's lap, shaking. I can't cry anymore, I don't even know if I'm breathing. I can't think. Leaving Malfoy Manor I was relieved to know that nothing terrible had happened during my stay. How wrong I had been to think this. On the day of our return Voldemort had called Draco and I, along with our parents, to the drawing room. I didn't think much of it, he did this regularly and I figured it was just a short briefing. When he addressed me specifically and told me to look into his eyes, I froze. I hesitated. Mistake number one. I did the best that I could to block out things I didn't want him to see, but with being caught off guard and without experience, I was weak and unprepared.

"_Pansy, look at me." I looked up and into his eyes and knew I was in for something unpleasant. His eyes held back a small flame and I was afraid to be in the line of fire. "Have you ever doubted your lord?" _

_I could feel the room grow tense as my insides began to twist and turn. I was nervous and he knew it, he knew I had something to hide. "N-no my lord, I've always had- I've never doubted you." I knew my stumble would cost me. _

"_Curious, because I recall Miss Greengrass feeling otherwise." He stated in a tone that could have sounded disinterested if it weren't for the flashing behind his eyes._

"_I- she must have been mistaken..." I looked sideways and managed to feign what I thought could be a confused expression._

"_Oh I do not think she was, she seemed to be under the impression that at one point you refused to follow me." I heard short intakes of breath from my mother and I knew something was about to happen._

"_I- I was young and naïve, I no longer feel this way, I assure you." I could feel my pulse racing, my blood was pumping faster than it ever had and my fingers clenched._

"_Your assurance is not enough I'm afraid, only punishment will convince you these... thoughts of yours are not to be repeated." He gave me a dangerous look and lifted his wand._

"_I-" _

"_Crucio!"_

_It was like a violent surge of electricity had decided to create a path through my bloodstream. My limbs were burning with an internal flame, being warped and twisted and pulled all different directions. I think I screamed but I can't remember. All I know is that I thought a lifetime had gone by before it ended. In reality, it was probably 30 seconds._

_I didn't come around for several minutes, but when I did I was horrified to see that Voldemort was still there and he looked like he was almost smiling at me. I was revolted, and I shrank back in fear. He paid no notice._

"_Well done Miss Parkinson, you've managed to pass one of my tests. Before you can cast a proper Cruciatus Curse, you must know how it feels. Now that this is over with, I must bid my dues. I shall see you all again very soon." With that he turned to leave and then stopped to look back at me, "Oh and, I do not tolerate disloyalty." _

So now I rest my head on Draco's lap on the train ride home from the holidays. Draco runs his hands through my hair as I weep and shake. He whispers nonsense into my ear, cooing words of comfort to perhaps make me feel more at ease. Never. I will never return to those people, to that _thing._ I will not let him mold me into one of them.

Suddenly I want nothing more than to bring him down. I want to help Harry defeat him. I want to end this, to stop his madness. This crazed monster whose only intent is to rule and cause harm in the process.

I hear the compartment door open, but I do not look up. I can feel Draco shift as he does. "Greengrass," he says with menace. I wince. I hate that conniving bitch. It was her fault Voldemort did this to me. I didn't deserve this, and she didn't even deserve my false friendship.

"Pansy, please, it wasn't my fault!" She cried to me, I continued my stare fixed on the other side of the compartment.

"Get out Greengrass, you're not welcome here." Draco demanded fiercely.

"Draco, Pansy, look, he- he- I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" She cried again, standing in front of me, while Blaise actually tries to push her out.

"Right!" Yelled Draco, shifting me off his lap so he could stand up and tower over her, "So why was it that the Dark Lord _tortured_ Pansy because, according to him, you said that she was disloyal to him!"

"You don't understand! He- he used legilimency on me! There was nothing I could do, I wasn't expecting it!" She cried. "I'm sorry Pan, I'm so sorry," She knelt in front of me and put her head into her hands and cried.

By now, I was sitting up, looking down on the girl who used to be my friend. "I forgive you Daphne," She looked up with tear-stained cheeks and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"But... you understand why I can't trust you," I knew I would never trust her again, but some part of me still cared about her well-being. I needed as many friends I can get, despite whether I would be able too keep them all in the long run didn't matter, as long as right now, I knew people cared about me. Speaking of friends, I had really hoped that the Weasley's father was okay, I would hate to hear that something dreadful had happened. I hadn't heard from George or Harry, which was understandable considering I was going to be at Malfoy Manor, I was just hoping they didn't ignore me when I got back.

I skipped dinner that evening in hopes of avoiding Harry and the gang. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to close off from the world. After lying on my bed for two hours, I finally drifted into what I wished would be a restful sleep, but unfortunately, wishes are rare to come true. I woke up soaking in sweat and tears, my heart pounding I heard a scream and realized it was my own. All I could see were his eyes.

I climbed out of bed and gazed around the room, hoping to find its other dwellers asleep in their own beds. When I found this held to be true, I left the room and headed to the fifth year boys dormitories. In the stealthiest way possible, I made my way to what I knew to be Draco's bed and pulled back the curtains to find him sleeping soundly. Pushing aside the covers, I climbed in and snuggled against him.

"Pan?" He mumbled groggily.

"Shh... go back to sleep." I whisped to him gently.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I am now. Sleep." He flipped around so he was cradling me in his arms. With this last gesture of comfort, I fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep. That is until morning.

I was jolted awake by a third body being added to the bed. "Didn't know you two were back together, sorry to disturb this joyous morning after but you two missed breakfast."

"Good, spares me the trouble of not going. " I grunted, pushing Blaise off of me, "And don't get your hopes up Blaise, we're not together... I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay princess, we all know you've got your eyes set on a certain dark-haired strapping wizard."

"I-I do?" How did he figure it out?

"Of course you do, who can resist my charm after all?"

I sighed in relief, and began to play along, "Oh Blaise, I haven't the slightest," I threw my hands over my head, play swooning into his arms. This is of course when Draco and Blaise began to tickle me furiously. After five minutes of laughing hysterically and attempting to push them off of me, they finally stopped and I headed back to the girls dormitory to get ready for my return to classes.

"Pan, where were you last night?" Asked Daphne accusingly.

"Er..."

"Yeah, and at breakfast." Chimed in Tracey.

"Where do you think I was?" I asked smartly, avoiding the task of having to make an excuse. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to side-step any more questions.

"Ready?" Asked Draco in a way that made me feel slight deja-vu.

"As I'll ever be." I gulped and we headed to our first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. I groaned when I arrived, having very little patience to deal with someone such as Umbridge after the two weeks I just had.

The class went by as usual: dragging on and on, and extremely uneventful. That is, until the end. Afterwords Umbridge called forth Draco and I to her desk. We both groaned and made our way up to the front of the classroom where she sat looking up at us with those creepy, beady little eyes.

"Ms. Parkinson, as you father has explained to you about redeeming yourself, you know you are joining my Inquisitorial Squad." She smiled an ugly smile, "There is to be a meeting tomorrow evening after dinner. I think we're all going to be very close from now on, don't you?"

I did the only thing I could do: I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes, Ms. Umbridge, of course." I feigned a smile, "We won't be late."

The rest of the day went by as equally uneventfully, I skipped lunch of course, not in the mood to face the Gryffindors just yet- nor anyone else from the D.A. for that matter. I had all but forgotten the way I had left things with them: Fred and George and Angelina had turned against me when they had learned my part in Fred, George, and Harry's boot off the Quidditch team. They could never know that I only did this to protect them from Him...

Later that day, I sat alone in the common room staring at the fire while everyone sat in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner. The green flames licked around the logs in a snake-like fashion, reminding me only too much of the real snake-like man who now haunts my dreams. Poor Harry, I mused, that he has to fight something so wicked. I wished for anything I could do to help. The D.A... I had to make it up to them somehow. What could I possibly have to offer? What did I have that Harry's friends didn't? Then I remembered something. The Order. The Order of the Phoenix. Harry had posted that photograph of all the original members, including his parents. If I could find some way to talk to Harry... find out more, then maybe I could help.

At that moment, someone entered the common room. It was Draco. He walked over to me and held out a plate. "You need to eat something Pan, you've skipped every meal today." He pushed it towards me.

"I'm not hungry," I pushed it away. Just then my stomach decided to growl. He raised his eyebrows in humor.

"You're a horrible liar." He held it out again and I grudgingly took it, muttering my thanks.

"Why have you been avoiding the Great Hall?" He sat beside me looking at me questioningly.

"I... I got in an argument with some people and I'm trying to avoid them as much as I can." I mumbled into my sandwich.

"What people? Your friends are in Slytherin."

I gave him a look and he sighed. "Potter?"

"No, we're fine. Just, other people. I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't avoid meals forever Pan, you're going to have to face them eventually."

"I know." I looked back at the green fire, liking it less and less by the second, even with the heat coming from it, there was no warmth.

"Pan, Pan wake up!" I was startled awake by a call in my ear and a slight shove towards the edge of the bed.

"What the heck Draco?!" I jumped up yelling. I had barely gotten an hour of sleep last night, the nightmares had been terrible.

"I tried gentler tactics but you wouldn't budge," He shrugged apologetically.

"I didn't get any sleep." I sighed, still annoyed.

"Nightmares?" He asked sympathetically.

"Unfortunately, and this time it was more about Death Eaters than him... like all the really dangerous ones in Azkaban, they were training us this time, and torture wasn't against their morals." I sighed, getting up.

"Well, it was only a dream Pan. I'm forcing you to go to breakfast just so you know." He pointed at me in what was assumed to be a serious gesture.

"Aye aye captain, now get out so I can dress." I all but shoved him out of the girls dorm, then stopped at the door, "How did you get up here anyway?"

He waggled his fingers in front of his face and whispered, "magically,"

"You're barmy." I chuckled, then shut the door and turned to change.

I felt the pull of anxiety all the way to the Great Hall, and it only got worse when I walked in. Everything was tense, the Slytherin table was being avoided like the Plague, I almost looked around to catch an eye, but thought better of it. Draco and I headed towards the table and sat with the usual group. Draco immediately voiced what I had been pondering, "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Daphne asked in awe.

"Obviously I don't Greengrass or I wouldn't have asked." He growled back. Draco had still not forgiven Daphne. I didn't blame him, I didn't either.

"It's just surprising seeing as it's your aunt and all..." She shrugged.

"My what?" Draco asked in alarmed confusion.

"Take a look at the Prophet mate," Blaise handed over the Daily Prophet to Draco who laid it between us so I could read it as well. The title read: Mass Breakout From Azkaban. I skipped over the parts about Sirius Black and laid my eyes upon the list of escapees. Among them was Draco's deranged aunt.

"Aunt Bella?!" He yelled, jumping up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Draco!" People were giving us strange looks.

"This is bad Pan, she's nuts." He lowered his voice slightly.

"What's bad about this Draco? Don't you see?" She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "He did it, these are his most loyal. They'll be joining us again." She smiled.

I felt a sick pull in my stomach. I stood up suddenly, "I don't feel so well, sorry Drake looks like I won't be having breakfast after all."

"That's alright," He followed suit, "I'll join you."

"You two are always acting so strange..." Daphne commented, sounding a bit annoyed and suspicious.

We ignored her and started for the exit, "hold on, I'll meet up with you at the library, I just have to talk to Blaise really quickly." He turned back to the table and I continued my way. I stopped short when I reached the doors. There was Harry and Weasley, Professor Hagrid just turning away from what appeared to have just been a conversation with them. I pretended to be looking in my bag so hopefully they would just continue their way without noticing me, but I was not so lucky.

"Pan," I looked up, Harry was in front of me, Weasley standing behind him, looking around, probably trying to see if anyone saw us talking.

"Harry?" I responded in a question.

"How- er- how was your break?" He asked conversationally.

"Horrible, yours?" I replied shortly.

"Er... it was okay. Where're you headed? Class doesn't start for an hour..."

"Library." I returned in another short response, not quite understanding why I was being so bitter myself.

"Oh," He looked a bit taken aback, "Can I walk you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure..." I sighed, realizing he didn't hate me.

"Ron, come on. We're going to the library." He turned started walking.

"The what?" Weasley asked in shock, I chuckled. He glared at me.

"So...er, why was your break horrible?" He asked a bit too uninterested to be.

"Why do you ask...?" I looked at him so suspiciously.

"Well, I'm just wondering." He looked slightly offended.

"Sorry. You don't want to know." I looked away, thinking about all the horrible things that had happened in the two weeks I had been away from Hogwarts.

"But I do." He turned to me concerned.

"Well I don't want to tell you!" I yelled back, and quickly smacked my hand over my mouth, and stopped noticing how alarmed him and Ron looked. "I- sorry."

"Potter?" We all turned and saw Draco heading towards us. "What's this? Pan?"

"It's nothing Draco." I looked down.

"It certainly isn't nothing Pansy, you just yelled. What's wrong?" He looked at me in concern, and glared at Harry and Ron.

"Nothing really, I'm just sensitive about... certain things... you know that." I explained.

"What did you say to her?" He turned on Harry.

"Nothing!" he defended quickly, "I just asked her why her break was horrible."

"You know very well why her break was horrible Potter." He snapped.

"I... Oh," His face turned white, "I forgot..."

"Glad you had the pleasure of forgetting," I glared and bit out sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Pan, really I am." He looked completely dejected and I realized his break had been equally as eventful.

"Me too," I relaxed my face and turned towards Ron, "How is your dad Weasley?"

He looked a bit shocked that I had showed a bit of concern, "He's fine now, thanks. How did you know?"

"Thomas told me." I responded, feeling awkward already.

"Right, well he's fine now."

We all stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to say to one another.

"Do the twins still hate me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno-" Harry began but Ron interrupted.

"That's right! It was you!" He yelled at me, pointing his finger.

Harry turned towards him, shoving his arm down, "Ron you know it wasn't her fault, I told you!" He yelled in annoyance.

"You didn't tell me why Harry, I don't trust her." He glared at me.

"You are so bi-polar." Draco commented.

"Zip it Malfoy," They both turned to him in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" They all turned towards me.

"Your mutual dislike of each other is quite entertaining." He chuckled. Harry smiled. Ron and Draco glared. "Weasley." I started with a serious tone.

He turned towards me, annoyance on his features.

"You can't begin to understand how sorry I am that I had something to do with that. I care about them and I wouldn't have ever wished that upon them but... there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I wasn't involved by my own accord, and neither was Draco." I nodded to Draco, "Please, just tell them that." My eyes watered slightly.

He nodded, but I could still see his stubborn expression.

"Harry, we can talk latter and I will fill you in... also, when is the next meeting?"

He groaned, "I don't know." he replied a bit too loudly.

"Sorry I asked," I replied a bit thrown off.

"No, sorry it's just everyone keeps asking me."

I nodded in understanding, then glanced at my watch. "I think it's best we all head to class."

They all mimicked my gesture and nodded.

* * *

Reviews? Yes? No? Whichever is fine with me. I'm sorry that it's short and a bit of a filler but there is some significance. I can't wait for the coming chapters and some very AU occurrences, but no worries they are good ones :)


	20. On the Ice

A/N: It hasn't been too long since the last, and it will not be too long until the next, I promise- the next one is the rest of this one, I had to shop it in half. Besides, I've taken to daily writing trips to Starbucks, so I'll definitely be producing more is a bit of a filler, but there are bits of significance. I couldn't think of a good title for the chapter, so I apologize for that. Well, here you are: the next chapter.

Chapter 20: On the Ice

I felt the coin grow warm in my pocket. This was it, the first D.A. meeting since the last one before break. I reached into my pocket and grasped the coin, slowly pulling it out and bringing it up into view. Tonight. The meeting was to be tonight. I clenched the coin in my fist and slid it back into my pocket, heart pounding. Should I go? What would they do? How would they react?

This question ate at me the entire day on Thursday, and by lunchtime I was staring dismally at my plate, having not touched a bite.

"Something eating you?" I heard Blaise ask me, then he laughed, "Because you're certainly not eating something!" He laughed again at how funny he thought he was, and I looked up with one eyebrow raised in what I was attempting as a sardonic expression, but cracked and allowed the corners of my mouth to turn up.

"Good one Blaise..." I replied sarcastically, yet slightly amused, "I'm not hungry."

"I'm surprised seeing as you'll need you're protein with all the physical activity you do." He commented.

"What physical activity?" I asked, confused.

"Don't pretend that you and Draco aren't using silencing charms for a reason every time you sleep in our dormitory." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, Blaise knew the truth. I was having nightmares. Draco put up the silencing charms because one night I woke up screaming, waking everyone on accident. I felt terrible about it, and thinking back on it now made me feel terrible for keeping Draco up all those nights. I would need to sleep in my own room for now on.

Last night I, along with Draco, had been forced to attend the Inquisitorial Squad meeting after dinner, and it was wretched. We were the "rule enforcers", from now on, we had the authority to take points from houses. I knew this was going to make the Gryffindors hate me even more. Not only all of this, but Umbridge was clearly very suspicious of Harry and his friends. She knew they were up to something, her guess was that they were trying to take down the Ministry. This woman was mad. Along with my prefect duties (which I have failed to mention this year), I was to patrol the halls, making sure everything was as it "should" be.

After one bite of my toast, I arose from the bench, grabbed my things and began towards the library. However, halfway through the door I was interrupted.

"Parkinson?" Harry asked from behind.

I turned around, putting on an annoyed glance- there were far too many familiars around to see a pleasant interaction between the two of us. "Yeah?" I asked dismissively.

He smiled slightly, enjoying the game, "You're coming tonight?" He asked hopefully.

My heart dropped slightly, knowing I had to decline, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have this huge paper in Ancient Runes..." I lied. I felt awful lying to Harry, but I just wasn't ready to face them.

"Oh..."

"Yeah," I frowned a bit, "When-er-when do you think the next will be?" I asked hopefully, maybe by then I would be ready.

"Not sure yet, but I'm hoping for Tuesday."

"Well, I'll probably be able to make it then," I paused, "But listen, I have to go, I'm headed to the library before class starts-"

"Why do you like the library so much? You're not Hermione and you're not in Ravenclaw." He laughed.

I smiled, "Well Harry, it just so happens, I like to read. You should try it sometime, I bet Granger will have some good suggestions." I gave him one last smile, and turned around. I regretted it immediately. Walking toward me was none other than Fred and George, clearly headed to lunch. I froze, not knowing what to do. I didn't know if they noticed me yet, but they appeared to be in the middle of a conversation. I quickly stepped to the side, and made the best attempt at hiding my identity with my books, and began heading down the hallway as far away from them as possible.

"Oi, that girl has just as many books as Granger." Fred commented loudly.

"Yeah she does mate, think she may need a hand?" George asked his brother.

"I dunno, let's ask her." Fred replied, and I slowly began to panic, picking up my pace.

"Oi, you there! Girl with the books!" Fred called. I ignored them, hoping they got the hint.

"Where're you headed?" George asked, the two closing in on me. A book slipped and fell to the floor, uncovering my face. I stood there shell-shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Oh," Said Fred, with slight vexation.

"Fred! George! There you are!" Harry called from behind me, how many times was Harry going to save me? I took their distraction as my chance for escape, and quickly made my way up the stairs before they could stop me again.

That night I had another nightmare. This time it was about Fred and George. They told me they forgave me and baked a cake, but when I looked up, I had warts all over my face that spelled _traitor_. I cried out in horror and they began to laugh evilly, their eyes turning snake-like. Then George spoke cruelly, _"Why would we ever forgive you? You're nothing but a dirty Slytherin. Go back to your Voldemort!"_ He laughed wickedly again, and slowly his face turned into that of Voldemeort, and suddenly I was surrounded by Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was there this time. She laughed and shrieked, _"Let's torture the blood traitor!"_ The moment the word _Crucio!_ escaped her lips, I began to scream, waking myself up.

Tears falling down my face, I sat up and pulled the blankets up to my chin, shaking. I was glad I remembered to put up the silencing charm on my bed before I went to sleep. Afraid of more nightmares coming if I fell back asleep, and also confident I wouldn't be able to regardless, I got up and dressed, noting that it was only 3 a.m. I grabbed the book lying on my bedside table and made my way to the common room.

By 5:30 I knew it was safe to begin roaming the castle, so with a quick charm, I sent my book back to my dormitory and headed out the exit. I decided it would be a nice morning to take a walk, so I headed outside and into the sharp January morning air. I took in a large breath, and wandered towards the lake. I noted the peacefulness and quiet of the break of dawn as the sun began to rise over the ice-coated lake. Suddenly, I had an idea. I would sneak off to Hogsmeade during lunch and buy a pair of ice skates. As a child, I was always terrified of falling on the ice, but I also enjoyed the thrill of the chilly air rushing past as I would glide on the ice.

So two hours later, when I realized how cold I was, I decided to head back into the castle and get a bit to eat. Hardly anyone was there since it was only 7:45 in the morning, yet there were still a few. I decided to have porridge today since I was still shivering from being outside. A bit later I noticed Fred and George enter the Great Hall, both looking pointedly in the opposite direction of me. It hurt to think they were still mad, and I wondered if Ron had relayed the message. If he didn't than I expected as well, however if he did I would be disappointed with Fred and George for not confronting me seeking the truth. They were, after all, my friends and at one point George had hinted something more betweeen us. I was a little hurt they didn't try to speak with me. I missed having comforting friends that didn't have mysterious secrets and weren't trying to close themselves off to the world. I missed Parvati and Padma, but I feel as if we've moved on, neither seeming to keen to rekindle our old friendship. Which was okay with me partly, yet I still wished we would at least try to make the attempt at spending some time together every now and then.

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw drops of liquid falling into my porridge and on the table. I quickly wiped my cheeks and looked around to see if anyone noticed. I almost sighed in relief to find that no one had not, but then I looked towards the Gryffindor table, and there was George watching me intently, with an expression of regret and empathy. I averted my eyes and grabbed my books, walking as fast as I could towards my little sanctuary in the library.

I found my settee unoccupied-but why wouldn't it be at this time in the morning- and set my books on the seat next to me, and picked up the first one, beginning to read. My breathing began to relax as I read deeper into the book, which turned out to be a text from Ancient Runes. Books always did their best to calm me, even as a child I would read fairy-tales whenever I was upset by my parents or the bullies at school.

Come afternoon during lunchtime, I escaped out of the castle as inconspicuously as possible and snuck my way towards Hogsmeade. I had a mission, not to be deterred, so my first stop was Spintwitches where I found myself a good pair of ice skates which had a few charms on them to keep in good condition. I took them to the counter to purchase and the wizard there gave me a few good tips on keeping them in shape and wearing them in. I smiled politely and bid him a good day as I left the shop.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw I had plenty of time left until my next class. I wouldn't be skating at this hour but I had missed lunch and my stomach was grumbling. So I decided I had a taste for a bit of soup and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

I sat near the corner just in case a professor happened in, I would be in a less obvious situation. But as luck would have it, not a few minutes later, and even before I received my soup, I heard the distinct Scottish accent of my very own Transfiguration professor. As luck would have it, this was my next class. I panicked slightly, not knowing what to do, but before I could leave, my soup arrived and it looked delectable. I suppose I could risk getting caught for a good meal...

As a Slytherin, I couldn't help eaves-dropping. I had learned the skill from too many of my classmates to count. So when I heard a familiar voice, yet only from a somewhat distant memory, I couldn't help but smile. I had thought it would be too long before I heard that voice again. I wanted to say hello, but I knew that in doing so, I would be in trouble with his company.

After I ate, I glanced down at the time. They weren't leaving and I had to, or else I would be late for class. I stood up, and forgetting that I was hiding, bumped my spoon and and bowl. Hopefully they didn't notice, I was, after all, facing the door, not them. But I was interrupted by fate, "Ms. Parkinson, it's been too long, I was hoping you would say hello but perhaps an old man like myself isn't worth your time."

I could tell my face was beet-red when I turned around. "Professor Lupin! Professor McGonagall... I hadn't the slightest idea the two of you were behind me..."

"Ms. Parkinson!" Clearly McGonagall was out of the loop, "What in Merlin's name is the reason you are out of the castle without permission?"

"I-er..." Suddenly I forgot what I was doing.

"It appears, Minerva, that young Ms. Parkinson was doing some shopping," Professor Lupin smiled, while motioning to my bag.

"Er- yes. I was getting skates." My face was still burning, I had been caught. Detention was definitely the next course of action.

"Be that as it may, this is no time for students to be leaving the school unattended, due to the rather shocking news of this Azkaban breakout."

"Psh, they're not going to come here." I immediately regretted my instinctual reaction to her chide.

"And why do you think so?" She questioned, slightly shocked at my response.

"Vol-" I stopped, and realized what a complete idiot I was being, and forced out a stupid lie, "Umbridge would scare away the bravest of men..." with this thought, I began to change the topic, and I turned to Lupin, "Oh Professor she is just terrible, when are you coming back?"

McGonagall looked between us quizzically, not understanding why we were so friendly with one another. I was a Slytherin after all, and McGonagall still thought I was the annoying brat who had the rude tendency of misbehaving in her classes.

"Pansy, you know why I can't come back. The school board would never allow it."

"Miserable old goats." I mumbled.

Lupin chuckled and McGonagall looked even more startled. "Minerva, perhaps a bit of enlightening?" Lupin smiled at his old co-worker. She nodded her assent before Lupin continued.

"You see Minerva, Ms. Parkinson here is not always as she seems. Gone is that inconsiderate schoolgirl who loves to pick on Gryffindors, she happens to be good friends with one in particular... Harry."

"Potter?" She asked dumfounded.

"The very same," I confirmed.

"But..."

"I have to play the part Professor." I shrugged, then thought of something, "It's curious that the two of you are meeting so inconspicuously, almost as if you don't want to be over-heard..."

"We are old friends taking lunch, whatever do you mean?"

"You're in the Order!" I exclaimed not too loudly.

Suddenly, both of their eyes widened to saucers, and I realized my mistake. "Er.. you know, you're always so clean, you like to keep things in order..." My faced reddened again.

"How do you know-?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Harry of course."

"The two of you are _that_ close?" She asked in awe.

"We are," I nodded, "I'm sorry I said that so loud, you've no idea how relieved that makes me."

"Relieved?"

"That there are people in this world that aren't afraid to admit he's back..." They both nodded their head solemnly.

"Professor McGonagall?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes Ms. Parkinson?"

"We should be getting to class." Her eyes widened when the realization that she was late struck her.

"Right. Remus, same time next week?" He nodded his head.

I gave him a quick hug and smiled, "It was good seeing you again Professor."

He smiled back kindly, "Indeed, stay out of trouble Ms. Parkinson."

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor." I smiled mischievously.

On our way up to the castle, McGonagall kept giving me suspicious looks, and I could tell she had many questions. "Is there something you'd like to ask Professor?"

"Oh there are many things, how long have the two of you been friends?" First down.

"Since third year." I replied automatically.

"He told you of the Order?" She watched me intently.

"Yes, he explained that we're looking to them as our inspiration."

"Who's inspiration?"

"Er..."

"Miss Parkinson...?"

"Just- us... the students."

"Hmm..." She clearly didn't believe me, but didn't press either.

Harry was anxious to learn what happened over my holidays. He stopped at nothing to run across me in the halls, after class, after meals. I changed direction as often as I could, or dismissed myself as not having the time to talk, but he knew I was avoiding him.

On Sunday I felt my coin heat up. We were to have a meeting on Tuesday and 9 pm. I would go, I told Harry I would go. I told Fred and George I would go too. I was nervous about the others, but I needed to go. I needed to teach them about what spells the Death Eaters were using.

Harry cornered me in the hall that same day.

"Pansy, I know you've been avoiding me, and I also know why."

I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

"You'll tell me after dinner Tuesday?"

"Yeah, after dinner." I sighed.

"Then we can go to the meeting together?"

"Yeah, we'll do that." I smiled. "And Harry... Fred and George?"

He sighed, "They'll come 'round Pan."

"I hope so."

On Monday, I felt like a terrible person. I was on Squad patrol with Milicent, when we came across a Gryffindor second year girl and a Hufflepuff third year boy kissing in the hallway. Normally I would have scoffed and made a nasty comment or told them to be careful, depending on my company, but now that I was part of the squad and Milicent was with me, I had no choice but to take away points from each house and send them back to their common rooms.

Milicent laughed her obnoxious cackle and I just sighed. Soon Pansy, I would tell myself. Soon Umbridge would be gone and things could return to normal. Oh wait, Voldemort was back. Things would never be normal again.

Once Tuesday arrived, I awoke with a terrible head ache. I, once again, had a nightmare of Fred and George hating me. I had gone to the D.A. meeting and they ridiculed me in front of everyone, saying I was a spy for Voldemort. I was angry, and tired of waking up with my face sticky from tears. I dressed at top-speed and flew down to the Great Hall, devoured my breakfast, and raced outside, hoping no one would notice me.

Once I arrived at the lake, I sat down and pulled my skates out of my bag. I needed to release some of this pent-up energy and frustration. As soon as I stepped out onto the ice, I was extremely grateful to myself for having bought the skates. I smiled as I slowly began to pick up my pace, feeling the bitter cold wind rush past my face. As a girl, I always loved to sneak away from home to the little frozen pond during the winter. My parents would never have allowed it, had they known. They always talked of how certain things weren't proper for a lady to do. Little did I know at the time, but it was certain Muggle things that they didn't want me to do. I was never allowed to go to the public pool, but Daphne and I would always sneak their anyway. I suppose they didn't want me inter-mixing with Muggles, yet they still sent me to public school up until I left for Hogwarts.

I would never understand my parents. My father, I knew was harsh and unfeeling. He was stiff, and I knew for a fact he felt no love for me. It was almost as if I wasn't his daughter at all. We never shared a bond, and I knew if he had any secrets, they were dark and unfeeling.

My mother was different. She didn't want this life. She was so disconnected from the here and now, that sometimes I wondered what could have possible lead her to this life, and why she wasn't where she longed to be. I knew my mother loved me, but I also knew that she was incapable of showing it. I remembered long ago, that she used to hold me and whisper words to me about my father, words I never understood. Years of living with my father, it seems, had turned her to stone. She was just as cold as the ice I was now skating on.

I refocused my vision and realized that I had been standing still for a while now. With this, I began to skate again, this time faster and stronger than before. I began making circles, and doing turns. I hadn't done this in a while, and it probably wasn't a good idea to be pushing myself by doing tricks, but I was feeling risky. So I began to do some spins and twirls. I was doing pretty well, I thought, until I caught something in the corner of my eye. As I slowed my spin, I realized it was a blur of red. A blur of red hair. I knew who it was, and in knowing who it was, I stumbled, and slipped. I fell on my butt. Soon enough that blur of red hair was kneeling in front of me.

"Pan, Pan are you okay?" George asked in alarm. I sighed, I was hoping no one would notice me come out here.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop worrying mum." I brushed him off irritatedly.

"You fell on the ice Pansy, you could have been hurt." He chided.

"Well I wasn't, was I?" I snapped back, standing back up, and him following suit.

"Pansy, what's the matter with you?" He asked in exasperation.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. Why would you care anyway?" I asked, looking away toward the castle.

"Pansy..." He relented.

"What?!" I yelled, whipping around to look him in the eye, vision blurring.

"Pan..." He sighed, grabbing my hand. I tried pulling away, but he was stronger. He pulled me in and wiped away my tears.

"Because I care about you." He responded finally.

"No... you hate me. Everyone hates me." I cried.

"That is not true, and you know it."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know it." I argued back.

"Pansy, I'm sorry for being such a prat." He rubbed my back, then continued, "I was stubborn, but I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. Fred is sorry too. I'm sorry if... I hurt you Pansy."

I shook, not understanding. The dreams had been corrupting my mind for the past few weeks. I thought he hated me. I thought everyone did, that they would see me die on Voldemort's side. But this was just a fabrication of my subconscious, it had no pull to reality.

"I have class..." I said quietly, pulling from his embrace.

"Pansy..." He called.

"I'll see you tonight George."

And so that night came along. I was nervously eating, or rather- not eating my supper in the Great Hall. Not only did I have to face the entire D.A. tonight, but I had to tell Harry what happened at Malfoy Manor over break. Draco could tell I was nervous, it was obvious, he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked with annoyance.

"You know what Pansy," he replied accusingly, "what's up with you?"

"I'm nervous. I told Harry I would talk to him today." I replied, still pushing the food around my plate.

"Ugh, I should have known it was about Potter." He rolled his eyes.

"If you don't have anything pleasant to say, just don't say anything at all." I bit back.

"Fine, fine. Potter's all nice and caring and stuff... you'll be fine Pan."

"Er.. thanks?"

"Sorry I can't be more helpful." He apologized.

"It's fine. I'll see you in the morning." I pushed my plate to the center of the table, and stood.

"The morning?" He looked up suspiciously.

"Yeah, I have other things to do after I talk to Harry. See you Drake."

I glanced at the Gryffindor table to catch his attention. We made eye contact. He knows I'm ready. So I stood up, and began my way out of the Great Hall. We hadn't agreed on a meeting spot so I walked slowly so he could catch up with me. I stopped outside of the hall, casually leaning against a wall to appear as if I were waiting for someone- which I was. Soon enough he appeared beside me. He said nothing but kept walking. I followed silently.

* * *

There you go! Sorry it's kind of a cliffy, I just didn't want the chapter to be too long, but like I mentioned, I had to cut it up because it was getting to big. Next chapter should be up next week I think, possibly sooner.


	21. Lessons of Pain and Panic

Disclaimer: All belongs too JKR

A/N: Alright, I'm going to skip the apologies for being late spiel and get to the story submitting. Enjoy :)

Chapter 21: Lessons of Pain and Panic

I followed Harry down the hall silently until we found ourselves, ironically, back in that same classroom in which I first revealed my deeper secrets. We sat in empty desks and didn't speak for a while. Finally, I began.

"Well, when we arrived at Draco's we met him... and then we-we all had dinner together." I said quietly.

"You _ate_ dinner with him?" He asked incredulously.

"Er- yeah." I mumbled in response, not sure of how to continue. How could I explain his civility to Harry? "There's something about him... he knows how to behave in proper society, yet- when you're around him you know."

"Know what?"

"That he's evil." I cringed, just thinking about him, "And his eyes... oh Harry his eyes!" I cowered at the thought of the snake-like red slits that haunted my dreams.

He put an arm around me comfortingly, "I know Pansy, I know."

I had almost forgotten that Harry had seen him in this form as well. "We trained."

"Trained?"

"To become Death Eaters." I replied, emotionlessly.

"But you're just kids!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I know- but he doesn't think so, and neither do the rest of them. We're to be given the mark this summer..."

"No! That will not happen!" He jumped up, and yelled. I grabbed his arm lightly, and pulled him back down.

"You're right- it won't." He looked at me quizzically, wondering if I had more to say. I didn't add to my statement, I knew that if Harry knew what I was considering, he would never let me go through with it.

"So you trained...?"

"Yes, they taught us horrible curses, and they plan to teach us worse ones in the summer. They used them on us... and... and..." I began to shake, having flashbacks.

"Pansy, it's okay- you can tell me." He rubbed my back soothingly.

"But I can't." I shook my head. I couldn't tell him what Voldemort did to me. He would lose control. "Not this time Harry, but I think the D.A. needs to know these curses- so they'll be prepared for them."

"The curses, what were they like?"

For the next half hour I explained to Harry-in detail- how we trained, which curses we used, and a little bit about the Death Eaters who trained us. "Harry- Amycus and Alecto- I'm not so sure they chose to be Death Eaters..."

"Pansy, you know they had a choice..." He sighed.

"But what if they didn't?! Just like Draco and I are being forced to, maybe they were as well. What if they're just fighting on the wrong side?" I had been, for a long time, trying to rationalize the decision of Alecto, Amycus and Rowle. It seemed that they were just sticking together because they needed each other, almost like Draco and I. The other Death Eaters were cruel and heartless, but that didn't hold true for the three of them. Amycus and Alecto loved each other very much, it was obvious that they would do anything for the other. Draco and I also had our suspicions about deep feelings between Alecto and Rowle, whether or not they even realized it.

"Regardless, they are Death Eaters now..." I just held back anything else I had to say, there would be no arguing with him.

"Pansy you're right, the D.A. needs to know about these curses, but I can't teach it to them." He gave me a look I didn't understand.

"But Harry, you must! How will they-" He held up his hand to stop me.

"I don't know those spells. Pansy, you need to teach them." He looked into my eyes with an expression of complete seriousness.

"I-I..." I was shocked, how could I possibly teach them this? They all hated me to begin with. How would I explain to them how I know these curses?

"I know you can Pansy."

"Harry... what if they asked how I learned them- which you know they will." I looked at him expectantly.

"The Slytherins use them against each other while they're dueling." He provided.

"No! What kind of friends would hurt each other like that?!" I gave him a cross look.

"Er... sorry. You found them in a book."

"So I decided to start practicing dark magic?" My expression portrayed serious doubt.

"Extra credit paper for Snape that he only provides for Slytherins..."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Er... never mind. That could work. But... you really think I can do this?" I honestly didn't think I could do this. What if they refused to learn from me? George had tried to apologize to me earlier, but I just pushed him away. Now I would have to make it up to him if I wanted his support.

"I have faith in you."

We stood in front of the doors leading to the Room of Requirement. I began to back away, but Harry nudged me forward. "You're with me Pan, no one's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before pushing the door open. I tensed immediately. Everyone was looking at us. Some with looks of disgust, some with disinterest, but George was smiling. So naturally, I smiled back and relaxed.

"Okay everyone, since last week we just reviewed everything we learned before break, today we'll learn something new. However today, I will not be teaching you. Pansy will." He nudged me forward a little.

"Er... hi." The room was dead silent. They stared at me in awe. Then an outbreak of arguing and yelling and laughing and all kinds of noise and body language suggesting the idea was ludicrous.

"Oi! Listen to the girl!" Someone yelled, then the noise ceased as every head in the room turned to Ron Weasley. "Well..." His face turned bright red. "It might be useful... knowing things that Slytherins know..." Then there were whispers as everyone discussed the advantages. Finally they turned back to me. They stared for a minute before someone coughed to signal my speech.

"Right. Well er... you need to know what you'll be up against. Death Eaters- they know dark spells that we don't. If we were ever to be hit with one, we would need to know what to do right?" I looked around the room, there were nods of agreement.

"That's all fine and everything, but how exactly do you know these dark curses?" This time instead of looks of disapproval, Smith earned looks of assent.

"Professor Snape gives Slytherins opportunities for extra credit... I chose to write on dark spells... mostly so I could learn about how to defend myself against them should the Dark- You Know Who- ever return." My story was complete rubbish, but it was all I could give them.

"So we should just assume that when you practiced them you did it on yourself?" Someone asked with doubt.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me. These are things you need to know. Now, do you want to learn them or not?" I put my hands on my hips and probably took on a look that would challenge Granger's infamous expressions.

"We do." Some one said and they all agreed.

"Good." I smiled and took a deep breath, "Okay, now normally we would be pairing off however the effects of this curse are painful so first I'm going to need a volunteer." I looked around the room, no one seemed to want to assist with this one. "Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt, I'm only going to show you what the curse looks like."

Ginny Weasley stepped forward. I hesitated, but beckoned her towards me. The room was now divided in half with Ginny and I standing in the center.

"Okay everyone this first part is the most important while we're in this room. I'm going to cast a heavy cooling charm on Ginny in just a moment, if you forget this part then your partner will be in intense pain and you do not want that." I faced the red head and quickly cast a cooling charm on her, she started shivering and turning blue.

"Okay Ginny, I know you're freezing right now, but it will only be for a moment. Now I'm going to cast the curse, you'll feel a prickling sensation, and you'll warm up a bit." I pointed my wand to her, internally crossing my fingers that something didn't go wrong. "Reptans Ignus."

Suddenly she stopped shivering and her body started to glow with the little fire worms that were created with the curse. I heard gasps as everyone inched closer to get a better look.

"Its sort of pretty..." Some stupid girl pointed out.

"No," I said firmly, which caught the room's attention. "Ginny, you alright?"

"Fine," She replied with a look of bewilderment, "I feel like these things are crawling all over me, it's strange... but you're right; warm."

"It's not pretty," I turned to look at the girl who had spoken earlier, "because if I hadn't put the cooling charm on Ginny, her entire body- inside and out, would feel like it was burning in hell." I turned back to back to Ginny and removed the curse, followed by the cooling charm, in which she sighed in relief.

"That was very odd..." She looked around the room, then back to me, "But we need to know how it feels, don't we? I want you to use the curse on me." Gasps and shouts of no sounded from her brothers.

"No Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you..." I shook my head.

"You're the one who said we need to know what we'll be up against!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know I said that but..."

"But what? You're just a coward Parkinson!" I looked at the little Weasley in hurt.

"Gin." Suddenly George was next to me, hand on my shoulder. "That wasn't nice. Besides, you know Fred and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"You're right. You do need to know what you're up against but..." Immediately I threw up my wand and muttered Expelliarmus, "It's better to know techniques of defense," I caught her wand in one hand, "rather than knowing how bad it feels to have pained inflicted on you."

Everyone gasped at my reflexes, as well as her lack of. She looked down and shame and mutterd an apology to floor. I walked up to her and held out her wand. "The only way to defeat evil is to be the opposite. We don't want to be like them Ginny." She looked up at me in admiration and took her wand.

"Thanks Pansy." I smiled. That was the first time she spoke my first name, and it wouldn't be the last.

After the meeting that night, I was cornered by Fred and George. "Well done Parkinson." They said in unison.

"Er... thanks guys..." I muttered trying to sneak away.

"Not so fast," Fred spoke, while they both grabbed my arms. "We're here to apologize. I know my brother here tried to before, but like now, you tried to push him away. It's not going to happen this time."

I sighed and relaxed, letting them have the time they wanted with me.

"Pansy, I'm sorry we hurt you and blamed you for what we knew wasn't you're fault. We understand now how difficult it must be living in two different worlds." George explained.

"You've no idea..." I muttered in agreement.

"You're right, we don't. Which is why you can't keep pushing us away like this. We're you're friends." Fred commented.

I sighed, a tear falling from my eyes. "I guess I don't know how to be close to someone very well." I replied, looking down in shame.

George lifted my chin up, "You've nothing to worry about Pan, we're here now, and we're not going anywhere."

They both leaned in to hug me, and I felt more tears escape from my eyes.

The next D.A. meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in levitating a large, rattling trunk. Everyone looked on in confusion, some with curiosity.

"We need to learn to face our fears. Remember when Professor Lupin brought in that boggart? Well Hermione, Ron and I managed to catch one. So today we're going to learn to face our greatest fears." Harry explained to the D.A. during our next meeting.

This would be easy, the last time my boggart was of me turning into a snake. I knew I'd be able to face this well.

I was up first though, and suddenly my stomach dropped, I was dreading what it may turn into, and soon my darkest fears came true. I stood shaking, and immobile as the room watched the boggart turn into Voldemort- wand pointed at me, the word crucio escaping his lips. Suddenly, it was over and I was crying, and someone was holding me. It was Harry. I looked up, regaining my senses. Every one was staring at me in shock.

"Was that...?" Someone asked distantly.

"Yes," Harry spoke grimly, "That was Voldemort." The entire room gasped d squeaked.

"Did he..." Harry spoke lifting my chin. I just nodded my head. I knew the others close by could see it.

"How does she know what You Know Who looks like?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, I bet she's in cahoots with 'im!" That was last straw for Fred and George. Suddenly two identical bodies launched toward Smith. They began to punch and kick him, and I knew they'd beat him to a pulp if I didn't interject. I stood up and pushed Harry away slightly.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Just stop."

Immediately they stopped and I noticed every face was turned towards me. Questioning looks among them all. "Yes," I said with a voice of power and strength that I didn't know I could muster, "Yes I have had the displeasure to look upon his wretched face. No, I'm not going to tell you how this came about, it's quite sensitive to me and you would do well not to prod. Now Harry, let's continue this lesson. It's very important that everyone knows to do the opposite of what I just did when facing your fears." With my near-command, the lesson continued and I found my way to the back of the room to watch.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one who's fears had changed since the last lesson. Harry didn't demonstrate because we all knew his would also be Voldemort, and none of us could take the shock of seeing him again. Ron's fear of spiders had changed to become a sort of a constantly changing mess. His fears were many, so his greatest was unknown. Hermione's was interesting. Her boggart took the shape of the Dark Mark, so she feared Murder or something akin to it. The others made comments on their changes as well.

Shocking enough was Ginny's who turned into a very familiar handsome young man whom I couldn't place, but Harry could. However, unlike me and alike the rest of them, she was able to rid her boggart. Next up came George who's boggart took the shape of his own dead body, but upon quick realization the body was Fred, and in turn Fred's boggart was the dead boy of George. This sight shook me to the core, and I had to suppress a sob at the sight of either one of them in such a position.

"I think... I think we're done for today," Harry commented gravely.

No one objected, and they all calmly made their way out of the room. "Pansy, can you stay back please?" Harry asked, and I stopped, along with Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. "Guys... you need to go."

Suddenly there were objections. I knew they all heard what had passed between Harry and I earlier. "Harry's right. Fred, George, could you please go?" I asked with a horrible weight of regret in my heart.

I saw their expressions of hurt and betrayal.

"I'm sorry, but this discussion is not for today guys," I told them with the most sympathy I could muster, but their faces just hardened with resolve, and I knew I had lost them. They left without another word and I turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I don't understand why you trust us..." Ron stated.

"Because I trust Harry and you are his best friends." I stated clearly. "You want to know what happened over my holiday?" They all nodded, "Then I'll tell you." This time I explained in full detail the extent of my stay at the Manor over break, and I ended in tears, describing the torture I received from Voldemort.

"That twisted-"

"He wants you to join his ranks at seventeen!" Hermione exclaimed.

I nodded, "Along with Draco, and a select other of our classmates. Most of them are too keen to join, while others like Draco and myself dread it with our very lives."

"Who would have thought the bugger had some sense." Weasley commented.

"You mean who would have thought he isn't the twisted git you think he is?" I asked sternly.

"Er..." Ron stuttered.

"Look, Draco is a good kid. It isn't his fault his family is so messed up." I replied in annoyance at the Weasley boy's ignorance.

"Sorry, it's just hard to see it when he's been such a git as long as we've known him." He retorted.

"I can understand that."

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"Yes you do, you have a plan don't you?!" She exclaimed in realization.

"I don't!" I defended.

"Pansy, are you planning something?" Harry asked, offended.

"No-er- yes. I don't know! Maybe." I replied, feeling overwhelmed.

"You don't think I'll approve do you? That's why you won't tell me..." He accused.

"No!" I jumped up in nervousness, "I need to go."

"I'll find out!" He called after me, and I turned briefly to give a smirk.

"Sure you will." With that, I opened the doors and headed to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

A/N: Ooooo craziness going on in the DA! Did you catch my references? I felt like having some fun, so tell me if you found them :) Next update should come... soonish? Hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Valentine's Day

A/N: I'm back! How long has it been? 7 months? Yikes! Sorry about that. Anyway, I've had this chapter written since my last update but I never got around to uploading it. With hope I will be finishing the story up this year. I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to put it up soon. Thanks for sticking with me this long :)

Chapter 22: VALENTINE'S DAY

Valentine's Day, how I loathe the day. I never even received anything from my parents growing up, they never really even celebrated it with each other. In muggle school the kids always skipped giving me valentines because I was the "weird girl" and no one particularly liked me, other than Daphne. Parvati and Padma went to private school so they weren't around besides in the neighborhood. I went on a date with Draco one year but it wasn't what I had hoped for. So when I woke up to the fourteenth day of February the last thing I wanted to do was go to Hogsmeade and see all the happy couples.

But alas, luck was not on my side that day. The girls decided they wanted to go to Hogsmeade and since I hadn't spent any time with them lately, my friendship with them was growing questionable, so defeated, I tagged along.

The first sight that greeted me upon leaving the castle was Harry with Chang. This time I couldn't help the insult that slipped from my lips, it was far too tempting and for some reason my loathing of Cho only increased. "Potter and Chang!" I screeched in my irritating tone, "Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste... at least Diggory was good looking!" I felt bad about including Cedric in that comment, it was probably really hurtful.

Sure enough, her eyes teared up slightly, and she looked to the ground with red cheeks. Harry didn't even give me a look of amusement, just pure annoyance. I just glared back at him and he looked a bit surprised but I didn't care, I just continued my way.

We walked about the village until it started to rain, I took this opportunity to break away from them since they were driving me nuts with their incessant chatter, and dodged into Zonkos. I instantly regretted my choice, for who else should I expect to be there than Fred and George, and instead of being smart, and turning around back out the door, I hid behind the first aisle.

I should have known better. It was a joke shop, so of course the products nearby would go off if they were touched, so when I accidentally bumped into an entire shelf. Noises and sounds and bangs went off. I blushed the deepest shade of red, trying and failing to put everything back in place. After everything was practically shoved back on the shelf, I turned to see a few kids, including Fred and George watching me with amusement. The others left but Fred and George stood there with their arms crossed. They were no longer amused, they were still angry with me.

"What's this I see Georgie?" Fred asked his twin.

"I don't know Fred, looks like a liar to me." George replied, both still looking at me.

"This isn't fair you know. You can't be mad at me for something I can't tell you. Believe me, it's not a trust issue." I complained at them.

"Oh I think it is. You told our brother and Granger over us, you're not even friends with them." Fred responded coldly.

"I know, I know. I only told them, to be honest, because I knew Harry would eventually tell them anyway. There are no secrets between those three, you know that." I furrowed my brows, wishing they would just give up.

"Still doesn't explain why you won't tell us anything. We're your friends, we're there for you and we protect you. Why can't you give us the respect of returning the favor?" George asked in hurt.

"I _am_ returning the favor!" I exclaimed in frustration, "I'm protecting you! You need to respect this. If you can't then we can't be friends. I won't have your offense at my only doing what's right. I can't tell you this, not when it's a matter of life and death. You can't know yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet."

"So you will tell us?"

"Eventually... but first I need to figure things out. I don't know what I'm doing and right now I need guidance, but the kind only an adult can give me." I knew they could see my hopeless expression, because they both sighed in defeat.

"Very well Parkinson, since you look so pitiful, we will let this slide, but you must give us your word that you will tell us." Fred responded.

"You have my word." I promised.

"Is that the time!" Fred yelped, looking at his wristwatch, "Well, I'd love to stick and chat, but I've got a date with an Angel, see you later Parkinson, Georgie!" He exclaimed, sprinting out of the shop. Which left George and I standing near each other uncomfortably.

"Well er..." George started awkwardly.

"It was nice seeing you." I said before the situation could grow worse. However, before I could get away he spoke again.

"Wait Pansy," I turned back toward him and saw him looking at me shyly, "Would you like to... er, would you want to get a bite?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I smiled, making him more at ease.

"Right. Well then, off to the Three Broomsticks!" He cheered, escorting me out of the shop. On our walk towards the pub I noticed numerous couples walking about, kissing in corners and holding hands. I remembered it was Valentines Day and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

My face grew red, suddenly I didn't know if I was on a date. We walked into the Three Broomsticks and made our way towards a table near the corner. We sat down and soon Madame Rosemerta came to our table to take our orders.

"A date Weasley, I'm surprised you've convinced a girl out with you?" She guffawed and suddenly my face turned tomato-red.

"Surprised? Rosie love, who couldn't resist a little Weasley charm?" He smiled widely and raised his brows suggestively, "The lady and I are going to have the special and I'll have a firewiskey. She'll have a butterbeer." He handed the menus, which he didn't look at, back to the barmaid and sat back in his chair comfortably.

When she left rolling her eyes, I turned to George, "George this isn't a date," I stated.

"Of course it is Pansy," He smiled, but spoke with certainty.

"But-" I stammered.

"Just give it a chance, will you?" He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine," I sighed with a smile and a blush. When our drinks arrived, he raised his glass and toasted, "Happy Valentine's Day, Pansy." He smiled and took a swig, while I smiled and blushed into my mug.

"So tell me about Malfoy, were the two of you ever actually dating?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes we were. In third year, and half of fourth year." I responded informatively.

"Half?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we ended it during the Yule Ball," I replied dismissively, "We decided we were better off as friends. And really Draco is like a brother to me."

He nodded looking pleased, "So how is it being a Slytherin?"

"Are you just going to sit here and interview me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes I am." He smiled with a cheeky grin.

"Well, then I suppose I will just have to return the favour," I smiled back triumphantly, "As for being in Slytherin, I don't really know how to answer that question. For me, it's lonely. Nobody is like me, and the only people I really feel connected to in my house are Draco and Blaise."

"Malfoy and Zabini? Really?" He asked astounded.

"You Griffyndors have this preconceived notion that Slytherins are horrible people, and it just isn't true. The qualities of a Slytherin have more to do with striving to meet one's goal, and cunning; which is wit in a way. Some of them, yes, are mean but mostly because their families made them that way. Blaise and Draco have a lot of ambition, but neither are cruel. Draco uses it as his defence, and I know you can see through that." I ranted, annoyed that he was asking me about Slytherin. I may not belong there, but I had learned over the years the true qualities of a Slytherin and if they happened to be mean people it was only from the way they were raised. I could have easily been that way if I had known I was a witch my whole life. I was glad my parents made that mistake, it wasn't a mistake for me. I liked who I was.

"I er... sorry," He responded, embarrassed.

"It's okay, so George, how long have you and Fred been pranking?" I asked, smiling. Then it began. We talked and talked and talked. Mostly George, telling me all about the times he and his twin would prank his family as young children. We talked for so long we didn't notice it was already noon. We had been so consumed in our conversation, laughing and talking, we didn't see a certain reporter accompanied by a Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter- without his date.

So only when she got up and passed our table, did I notice that she had been there. "George, isn't that-?"

"It is indeed the fly on the wall herself." He snarled.

I glared at the back of Rita Skeeter's head and turned around to see who she had been sitting with. That was when I saw Harry, Hermione, and Luna watching her back, then their eyes all slowly turned to our table, where they saw George and I sitting together, so they flagged us over.

We pulled up some chairs and sat down. "So what was she doing here?" I asked with a nasty taste in my mouth, thinking of the reporter.

"She's going to do something for us." Hermione responded with a cunning smile. I was reminded of a few Slytherins.

"Oh?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." She smirked.

"So what're you two doing here?" Harry asked in a strange tone.

"Eating lunch mate, I assume you're doing the same?" George replied in an almost mock confused tone.

"Er... yeah." He blushed and looked away.

"Where's Cho?" I asked, a bit more than curious.

"Oh that's right Harry! I meant to ask, but we were so busy with Skeeter." Granger exclaimed excitedly.

"We-er- got in a bit of a row." He blushed almost as red as a Weasley.

"Harry!" Hermione scorned.

"It wasn't my fault! She started talking about Cedric, and it was making me uncomfortable." He defended.

"Oh," We all said, feeling awkward.

"Cedric was my first kiss." We all turned and gawked at Luna.

"Our mothers were very good friends."

"Luna I..." Hermione stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Ced and I grew up together, but we grew apart during Hogwarts... I was supposed to be who he rescued in the second task, but I kindly turned them down. It was very sad to see what happened to him, but you know death is the only inevitable in life." She spoke both dreamily and mournfully.

We all looked at her with both sympathy and surprise, all of us having been consumed on these previous events effects on ourselves, and not noticing what it did to others. We all remained silently sipping our drinks for a while until George spoke, "You're quite the dreary lot, aren't you?"

That made us all chuckle and eventually we all fell into conversation.

* * *

Welp, there you have it. Kind of a filler eh? But what can you do?


	23. Underwater Picnic

Chapter 23: Underwater Picnic

There came a day when we saw how truly cruel Umbridge could be.

_We all stared in awe as Professor Umbridge proceeded to banish Professor Trelawney from the grounds. Even the Slytherin's scowled at the wicked pink toad while Trelawney stood broken amongst her belongings. She sobbed thickly, her glasses fogging up and looking an utter mess. Professor McGonagall soothed her while Umbridge watched menacingly. Luckily the situation was resolved by an eerily pleasant Dumbledor, who sent Trelawney back to her rooms, along with the other professors to assist her. The biggest shock of the day came when a centaur walked into the Great Hall under the title of our new Divination professor. Umbridge almost fainted, Draco and I had a good laugh._

Soon after that, it got worse. Umbridge had finally discovered the location of the DA. She called the inquisitorial squad into action and my heart sank. They'd all think I gave away the location. They shouldn't really, I had been deterring her hunt for months. They wouldn't believe me though.

_Umbridge was cackling madly, storming up to the seventh floor corridor. We were all quick on her tail, the Squad smiling maliciously for the treat that was to come for them. They'd be able to catch the DA. We heard quick movements, and hushed voices. We all stopped._

"_Quiet!" Umbridge ordered and paused, "They're escaping!" She exclaimed. She began barking orders, "Malfoy, down the hall and to the left, Parkinson the right, everyone else, spread out and catch the little convicts!" She smiled an evil grin, heading towards the entrance to follow Draco._

_I headed towards the entrance, hoping I wouldn't find anyone. The door was open, I walked in and looked around sadly. I'd never be back. I walked to the far wall where Harry had tacked up the list of participants, quickly, I grabbed it with the intention of hiding it, but I heard movement behind me. _

"_What's that you've got there, Parkinson?" It was Crabbe._

"_I -er- nothing," I hid the paper behind my back._

"_Don't look like nothin' to me," He lunged for the paper, pulling it out from behind my back. He looked down and smiled triumphantly, "Perfect"._

"_You've found something?" Umbridge walked in._

"_Yeah, Parkinson found it! It's a list of their group!" He handed the paper to her and my stomach dropped. My name was also on that list. But she didn't seem to notice._

"_Dumbledor's Army!" She squealed in delight, "This is just what I need! You two, quickly see if you can catch anyone else!" She left the room._

"_I'm going to the Griffyndor towers, you should go check the girl's loo." Crabbe said and left._

_My heart fell. I looked around the room, tears slipping from my eyes. So many good memories were made in this room. Impossible friendships and alliances had formed. And now it was all gone._

I was happy to learn they had discovered who revealed the secret. Initially, they had all suspected me, but when they learned it was Cho's friend Marietta, they instantly believed it. She never wanted to be there, and we all knew it. Of course they weren't too happy with me when the Inquisitorial Squad was awarded the privilege of taking away and giving points. A privilege we had no right to, in my opinion. I never utilized it unless I was pressured to, which I felt guilty about regardless.

The newest and most terrible addition the Hogwarts news: Umbridge has replaced Dumbledor as Headmistress. Of course we all saw it coming, but the fact that it happened was a terrible stab to our happiness. The same day the announcement was posted, I was approached by Fred and George.

"Parkinson." I heard a voice call from behind me as I was heading towards the Great Hall. I turned around and saw two identical red heads.

"Boys, alright?" I stopped and waited for them to catch up to me.

"Alright," They responded in unison. We all glanced around to make sure no one noticed our friendliness toward each other.

"We've got a favor to ask you," George explained.

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned, waiting for them to continue.

"Yes. You see today there is to be a bit of nuisance, however the nuisance cannot commence if it is being watched." Fred explained rather cryptically.

"I see..." I nodded my head, pausing before saying, "You know the Inquisitorial Squad hasn't inspected near the Astronomy Tower in quite some time... I heard there was a bit of snogging going on up there. I think maybe I should inform them..." I trailed off for effect and then smirked.

They now wore identical mischievous grins. "I'll see you around boys," With that said I gave a quick wink and headed toward the Great Hall.

I later learned that fireworks had been set off around the school, including mayhem through out the day, Umbridge was furious and the students were exuberant. I was happy to know I had played my part in creating a lead away from Fred and George. Although I was now quite concerned if this was the first act of their show and how far they were willing to go to upset our newly instated Headmistress.

The following weeks were a blur of white. To be precise, they were a blur of pages of books and papers because exams were coming up and I needed to be prepared. One quiet day I sat in the common room immersed in my Ancient Runes text when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I growled slightly, turning my head to the perpetrator, only to see Draco smirking down at me.

"You look mental, get up." He reached over me to seal my ink and pluck my quill out of my hands.

"Mental?" I blinked, still confused at what was going on.

"Your eyes, they're blazing red. You've done nothing but stare at a page for days. Do you even know what you've been reading?" He now looked down at me in concern.

"Er-" I just blanked, my mind was fuzzy, perhaps I did need a break.

"Exactly, get up. We're sneaking out." He pulled me out of my chair and steadied me when I started to waiver. "Trust me, this is much needed."

"Wait, sneaking? Draco, we can't sneak out." I pulled my hand from his and stood facing him with crossed arms.

"We can, and we will." He pulled me forward and towards the common room exit.

"But... Umbridge?" I questioned in hesitation.

"We'll say we were doing Inquisitorial Patrol."

I sighed, clearly giving up. Suddenly my stomach growled quite audibly. I furrowed my brows, what time was it exactly?

"You managed to forget about dinner. Don't worry, I've snagged some food from the kitchens." He held up a bag he was carrying. I nodded and followed.

Once we were out of the castle, I spoke. "Where are we going?"

He smiled, "you'll see."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be mysterious. Once we got to the lake, he paused and turned toward a group of shrubs.

"Draco, what is going on?" I asked incredulously, tired of all his nonsense.

"Sorry about this Pan, but I owed a favor." Suddenly the shrubs started moving and out popped a bright red head of hair.

"George?! Draco? What-?" I jumped in alarm, looking back and forth between the two.

"Welcome to our second date, Pansy." George grinned widely, showing all of his whites.

I turned to glare at Draco. "Traitor." He held up his hands in innocence.

"I'm sorry I had to do it, I owed him and he came up to me after supper. You needed to get out anyway Pan, you've been really tense lately." He shrugged.

"Of course I've been tense!" I exclaimed a bit loudly, and immediately covered my mouth in alarm at my own explosion. He just nodded his head towards me. "I see what you mean..." I sighed out, then turned towards George. "Alright, what kind of punishment do you have in store?"

"Punishment?!" He asked with hurt, holding his heart as if my words had pained him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, well I'll just leave you." He turned towards George, "Get her back safely Weasley."

"No problemo Malfs." He replied casually.

"Malfs?" I turned to him in puzzlement.

"Yeah," He looked down and shrugged, "Was trying out something new, didn't really work too well though..."

"No, I guess not." I chuckled, "Right so, let's get this on with..." I encouraged impatiently.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this was almost painful for you." He joked, but his eyes showed a hint of doubt.

I quickly changed my tone, "Well, no I just- haven't been on many dates."

"Well then, I happen to be the king on fun dates and I can assure you, you're in for a real treat." He straightened up in over-confidence.

"You're so sure of yourself," I mocked, however under the surface, I was envious of this trait.

"You've got to be." He smiled. "This way," He gestured for me to follow.

We walked around the edge of the lake a bit before he stopped by a stump. I looked around while he inched closer to the water.

"Well, this is nice..." I attempted.

"You think? Because this is really dull in comparison to where we're going." He stared performing some charms on the water.

"Oh," I followed and watch, confused. "So..."

"Shhh." He held up his hand, face in concentration. Finally when he was done, he straightened up. "Take my hand."

I stared at his hand, heart leaping slightly as I grasped it. He pulled me toward the water. "Er... George, I didn't exactly pack for a swim..."

He chuckled and kept pulling me forward, and he cast a charm on the water, making it rise up beneath us. I clung closer to him, to avoid getting wet. We walked on until the water completely surrounded us, leaving us in a bubble of air under the water. We kept walking until we reached a stone table and chairs.

George cast a quick charm and the bubble remained, but he was no longer stabilizing it.

"This will last for two hours." He turned towards the table and started unpacking the food Draco had brought us.

"Underwater picnic..." I mumbled.

"Yup, like it?" He asked, turning towards me smiling.

"Yeah..." I looked around in awe. "It's a bit dark though..."

"Right!" He exclaimed. He abandoned the table and pulled his wand out. He then began casting little blue balls of light into the dark waters. Instantly a glow began to surround us until I could looking around and see little schools of fish gathering around the lights. Seaweed and various underwater plants surrounded us. The image would forever be embedded in my memory.

"George!" I gasped, "It's... it's beautiful!" I declared in delight.

He smiled with pride, "Come, I bet your famished." I followed him to the stone table and assessed the arrangement of food. Draco chose well, there was an assortment of meats and cheese with vegetables and breads. We each loaded up plates of food and began to eat.

"George?" I stopped suddenly, remembering why I was so confused.

"Mmmm?" Came his reply, he had crammed bread into his mouth.

"Why is there a table underwater?"

He swallowed and took a gulp of pumpkin juice before replying, "Belongs to the merpeople," He chuckled when he saw my look of alarm, "don't worry, they won't bother us."

I nodded my head, and went back to my food. After a bit of silence, I spoke. "Why me?"

I heard a small noise of questioning, but didn't look toward him. I stared at the water where a fish was staring into our bubble. "Why me George, why do you like me?"

"Pansy..." His voice was confused, concerned.

"You're not answering me." I spoke to the fish.

"Because you chose to defy stereotypes, and you decided that you couldn't be categorized, that you were your own person and instead of living with your surroundings, you chose to alter them to fit the course you want to take rather than the one set out for you. Because you chose me, Pansy. I didn't choose you. That is why I like you Pansy, because you broke through thick walls and you showed courage more strongly than any Gryffindor I've ever known." Suddenly, I felt thick arms surround me, "And maybe you're not quite as funny, I like you because you let me in and I know how hard that can be." He finished softly, reaching around and wiping the tears off my cheeks I hadn't realized were there.

I turned into his arms and sank my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso, letting the tears fall. After a moment, I summoned up enough air to speak. "I try so hard to be strong, to not show anyone how I'm hurting. To not show them that I'm so weak I can't even handle a secret. I'm aching so hard to get it out, but if I did, I'd just hurt the people I care about. I can't ever let that happen. I'm sorry- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Pansy, I understand." He rubbed my back soothingly, "If you can't tell me, you can't tell me. Don't beat yourself up over it."

I nodded my head, but still didn't feel much better. Suddenly he jumped up. "Hey, look at this!"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the water, mumbling a charm. The water burst through our bubble into a jet, but he quickly guided it across so it was a thick stream about the with of a teacup. Fish started swimming through and George reached up and stuck his fingers in, playing around with them. I giggled and got up to try the same thing. I laughed as he began guiding lights in and out of our little enclosure causing the fish to jump in, and me to quickly get up and put them back into the water before the suffocated. Our laughing increased and we started dancing around playing with the water walls. The mood was so much brighter and I was starting to feel my troubles sink away. I wished they would sink away for good.

We continued our little dance, George singing and me laughing until I slipped on a puddle of water that had accumulated from our nuisance. I was caught by strong arms and looked up into bright blue eyes. "Well, isn't this familiar?" His voice asked deeply.

I could feel my face warming up, but I couldn't respond. I opened my mouth and closed it, witty remarks lost at the back of my mind. My heart was beating quickly, one of us was shaking, or possibly both. I couldn't tell. Slowly, he lifted me back to my feet, but his arms were still wrapped around me. His eyes were getting closer, until they were a blur, and then they were closed, and so were mine and there was a pair of lips touching my own. My hands found their way around his waist, my mouth moving along with his and a lightheaded feeling began to to envelope me. Then I was wet, not just wet but surrounded by water. Two hours had passed and now I was swimming upward, and there was a hand pulling me up with it.

When we reached the surface, both of us were gasping for air. We swam toward the shore and collapsed on the sand.

"Guess we were in for a swim after all," George remarked. I laughed.

* * *

There you have it, look just a month after my last update. We're getting really close to all the action! I'm excited the story is about to get intense!


	24. Growing and Going

Chapter 24: Growing and Going

The days leading up to exams were filled with cramming and studying and hardly eating, sleeping or breathing. My fellow Slytherins all thought I had gone mad, but I knew I had been slacking with my studies due to stressful circumstances. I had a Careers Advice meeting with Professor Snape which did not go over too well.

"_Your scores this year Miss Parkinson have not been... agreeable, you do realize that you'll need to raise them if you desire any chance of employment after Hogwarts." He drawled monotonously._

"_Yes, Professor, I am fully aware." I mumbled, looking at my hands._

"_Have you given any thought to a career path you would like to pursue?" Had I? No, not at all really, and most certainly not recently when my only thoughts on the future were how to avoid becoming a Death Eater. _

"_I- I hadn't really thought of it..." I admitted shamefully._

"_I thought as much, then may I make a few suggestions?" I was a bit surprised at this, I had been expecting a lecture, but none came. I nodded._

"_You have received high marks in the past, however this year hasn't been quite your strongest. If you raise your marks in potions enough to be accepted into my NEWT level class, you could possibly be on the right path towards healing. I will give you a pamphlet and suggest you have a word with Madam Pomfrey, if it interests you. Now, I also see you've taken an interest in Ancient Runes. Your scores in Defence Against the Dark Arts have always been E's and O's, perhaps I may suggest perusing these two subjects further? There are a few career paths that may interest you involving Ancient Magic, if you're interested. Among these are Curse-Breaking, Magical History, or perhaps you'd like to work in the Ministry within the Department of Mysteries. You show promise Ms. Parkinson, it's time to step it up."_

I left with much to consider. Professor Snape offered to provide me with counsel again next year after I had looked deeper into the subjects he mentioned. I had never expected him to be so helpful.

A few days later the Inquisitorial Squad was called to action. Someone- and by someone I really mean Fred and George- had created a swamp in a school corridor. We sprang to action, and -unfortunately- had them cornered in the Entrance Hall where the entire school was circled around them. I thought back to last night. I had been on one of my prefect patrols.

"_Psst." _

_I turned my head, "Hullo?"_

_No response. I must be going crazy. I swore I had heard something. A minute later, it repeated._

"_Psssst."_

"_Okay, look, I know someone is there, will you please come out? It's rather annoying, and a bit disconcerting considering I'm in a deserted corridor and it's dark." I turned every way, holding up my wand in defence._

"_No need for that Miss Parkinson." I heard a familiar voice respond._

"_George!" I hissed._

_Suddenly I felt two arms around me from behind. "Come, I'm setting you free."_

"_Setting- George let me go or we'll both be in trouble." I pushed away from him and turned around to face him, crossing my arms._

"_Quite stubborn, aren't y_ou?"_ He chuckled, "Don't worry, we're not leaving the castle. I fancied a chat."_

"_Well?"_

"_Not here, come this way," He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the opposite direction. _

"_But- my patrol-" I argued._

"_Can wait." He replied, a bit more firmly._

_Slightly taken aback, I followed. Finally, we stopped in front of a familiar bowl of fruit. I watched as George tickled the pear and we both entered the kitchens._

_I saw that hot chocolate had been prepared with a few pastries at a little table. I thanked the house elves and sat down across from George._

"_So...?" I folded my hands, look impatiently up at George. _

"_Eager to get to the point are you? What's got you so tense?" He asked._

"_Nothing, everything. I'm sorry. Go on, I'm fine." I grabbed a mug, and poured a cup of cocoa. _

"_I understand, which is why Fred and I are going to do something about it," _

"_You're going to pull another prank?" I asked half in curiosity, half in concern._

"_Yes, only this time it will be incredibly large." He winked._

"_And you want my help so you don't get caught?" I asked, taking a sip of my cocoa._

"_Not exactly. Quite the contrary actually. We want to be caught." He smirked._

"_You _want_ to be caught?! And they say I'm getting mad..." I looked across at him doubtfully._

"_Fred and I don't feel that formal education is required in our line of work." He explained._

"_Oh, and what's that? Professional pranking?" I asked, irritated and a bit mockingly._

"_Yes," George replied, sounding a bit hurt._

"_Oh," I wasn't sure what to say._

"_We're opening a joke shop, going to sell all our products. We've got everything figured. Now it's just a matter of setting it all up." He explained._

"_Oh, that's- that's great! Really, it's actually prefect." I smiled._

"_Yeah," He grinned, lost in thought._

"_You're leaving." I stated._

_He looked up at my tone, "Don't worry, I'll write. You can come visit us over the summer. You can come see our shop, maybe even stay at the Burrow!" He said excitably. _

"_Yeah," I gave a small smile, knowing full well those things would never happen. _

"So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge stood on the Grand Staircase looking down at Fred and George with triumph.

Fred grinned mockingly, "Pretty amusing, yeah".

"You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

I tensed up, taking a slight step towards Fred and George. Her school?

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are," He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?' asked Fred.

"Definitely,' said George. And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!"

The next moment, two brooms were flying out to the hall, where Fred and George snatched and mounted them.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd."If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

The crowd cheered, and they flew off through the great oak doors, leaving behind mayhem and happy students. As he passed me by, I caught a quick wink from George as him and his twin flew off into the distance.

They days after left me feeling empty. Harry was still here of course, Parvati and Padma, but it just wasn't the same. The lightness that the twins had provided us was slowly turning into anxiety as the time for exams neared. For me, that also meant the school year was ending soon and that was my greatest fear.

One day just before exams, I received a letter from a very odd sender at breakfast.

_Pansy,_

_Hi, it's Benny. We met at the party during Christmas. I just wanted to write to see how you were doing, and to express how eager I am to see you this summer. I know you've got OWLs coming up, so I also wanted to wish you luck. Give Draco and Daphne my regards._

_See you soon!_

_Benny_

I stared at it until Daphne noticed I wasn't speaking, so she turned to see the letter laying out in front of me. "What's this?" She asked, picking it up.

"Oh! He mentioned me!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of the others surrounding us, "But... why was he writing to you?" She scrunched up her nose, "No offense."

"Who wrote to you, Pansy?" Asked Draco.

"Benny," I handed him the letter, which he took with interest.

"That's weird he'd be writing now." He commented before handing it back.

"He was so gorgeous," Daphne sighed.

"Yeah, he was... he was attractive," I admitted with a small smile. I looked up at Draco who had a scowl on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like him." He stated.

"Of course not, he steals the attention from you," Daphne remarked flippantly, rolling her eyes. I snorted and Draco glared.

"What?" I laughed, "It's true."

When exams finally rolled around, I was overwhelmed with stress. Draco assured me that I'd do fine, but I ignored him and stayed up through the night preparing. Coffee was my best friend for the next week and a half, tea just wasn't doing the job properly. I thought I did pretty well, but one could never be too sure. At least I knew I had done better than Daphne who seldom gave any attention to her studies.

I focused primarily on the subjects Professor Snape told me I should pursue, so I places most of my effort into Ancient Runes, Defense (which I did fantastic on the practical), Potions, and Transfiguration.

Finally the last exam was here: History of Magic. I hoped I could remember all the dates, history was always one of my favorite subjects, but Professor Binns was probably the worst idea of a teacher of a subject that could already be dull enough at times.

I was doing well enough and closing in on the end of my exam when somebody began to scream. It was Harry. I turned to see that a few desks down, he had fallen to the floor and was screaming and clutching head.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it was mostly a filler if you couldn't tell. New update soon, be prepared.


	25. Saving Sirius Black

A/N: I apologize in advance: I did not proofread this chapter. I was too eager to get it out, sorry.

**Chapter 25: Saving Sirius Black**

"So then Weasel, you've been taking care of a weapon?" Draco asked Ron in a sneer.

"None of your business Malfoy." Ron snarled in response.

"Weasley..?" I questioned with a note of pleading.

He gave me a strained look as if debating whether or not to trust me."Harry thinks HE has...er... snuffles?" He stopped in question, I nodded my understanding and he continued, "Anyway he's seen something that makes him believe he has snuffles at -er- the place where it's hidden?" I thought for a moment, he must mean Harry had another vision... he had explained to me how he was able to rescue Mr. Weasley just in time. Something was off though.

"Oi Weaslebee, whatcha got there?" Interrupted Goyle.

"I'm 'ungry," Ron responded holding a box of Fred and George's sweets. I smiled, catching on.

"Give 'em here," Crabbe pulled them out of his hands, and he, Goyle, Milicent, and the others began to devour them greedily. They offered them to Draco and I, but with a slight shake of my head to Draco, we both refused.

Not a couple moments later they began to vomit profusely. Draco and I quickly took the opportunity to stun them. "Hurry up Ron, we don't have much time, we need to get to Harry." I stopped, noticing his gawking expression. "Ron!"

"Why is Dr-Malfoy helping?" He asked in awe.

"He's my friend that's why, now come on this is important. We don't want Harry doing something rash." I collected everyone's wands handing them back to them, and turning back to Ron.

"We need to check- we need to make sure Snuffles isn't actually where Harry thinks he is." Ron replied.

"I don't understand..." I looked around.

"Harry came in here to use the fire and find out if Snuffles was at home," He explained.

"Right then, we need to check, I'll go with you, we can search the house."

"How can I trust you?" He looked me over.

"You're just going to have to. Draco," I turned towards Draco, "Do what you can. Find Snape." He nodded and left.

"You three," I directed my attention to Neville, Ginny, and Luna, "Find Harry and Hermione. We can't let Harry leave." They all eyed me with distrust.

"How do we know you're not trying to lead us astray?" Ginny asked stubbornly.

"Now is not the time Ginger, Ron lets go." I grasped Ron's arm and pulled him into the fireplace. I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it down calling out, "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

As soon as we arrived, we bolted out of the drawing room, Rom calling "Sirius!?" We searched the lower floor and finally found ourselves heading upstairs. As if from a horror film, an old portrait of a woman began shrieking, "Blood traitors! Nasty blood traitors!"

I jumped and squeaked in alarm and Ron sighed in annoyance, "Bloody hell."

"Ronald?" I heard a voice from behind us. I turned around and none other than Sirius Black stood there, aiming his wand towards us. I jumped in surprise as he flicked it, silencing the nasty portrait.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank Merlin Sirius," Ron sighed in relief. "Since You Know Who has been hacking into Harry's brain, Harry is convinced you're currently being tortured at the Department of Mysteries."

"What?!" He exclaimed, rushing past us towards the sitting room. We followed suit quickly. We finally caught up to him as he was reaching for the floo powder.

"What're you doing? You can't go to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed in alarm.

He turned around immediately, finally noticing I was there, then asked, "Ron, who is this?" His expression was making me uncomfortable. His eyes were boring into mine.

"Pansy Parkinson." Ron replied.

"Parkinson? As in Poinedo?" He asked.

"Er... yeah." I was shocked he knew my father, but they must have been at Hogwarts at the same time.

"You look just like you're mother..." He stared at me in disbelief.

"So I've been told," I looked at him oddly, knotting my eyebrows, "This is great and all but we should be worrying about Harry..."

"Right, right." He shook his head, then turned back to the fireplace.

"I will go back and tell them, Ron stay here just in case." I said, walking towards the fire.

"No, Parkinson, you stay- I'll go. You know they don't trust you." I sighed, he was right. I just didn't like it.

"Yeah, okay." He rushed to the fire, calling out Hogwarts as the flames turned green.

Sirius and I stood awkwardly for a moment, before he spoke. "So, you're friends with Harry?"

"Er... yeah. For a while now actually." I replied.

"So you know about...?" He turned to me.

"Everything, pretty much." The room had a strange tension, as if the both of us had something to say.

"Ah," He looked down at his feet. It was quiet for a bit before he spoke again, "Would you -er- like some tea?"

With that, I let out an airy chuckle, causing him to turn to me in confusion.

"What?" He asked

"It's just that- this whole situation... and not only that but the dangerous-mass murderer Sirius Black just offered me tea..." I chuckled again, "Harry really doesn't ever have a dull year, does he? I hope Ron gets to him in time..."

We both stood their in silent anxiety, before he gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen. I sat at a table while he put on the kettle. Time passed slowly. I stared at my fidgeting hands while he busied himself with various tasks. We were both startled by the whistle of the kettle. After he poured the tea, we both sat at the table quietly.

After about an hour passed, we both heard a loud bang. The front door had just been slammed shut and we could hear loud footfalls coming our way.

"Sirius!" The kitchen door burst open and Remus Lupin walked through.

"Si- Pansy?" He looked startled, "What are you...?"

"What's happened, Remus?" Sirius was out of his chair, rounding on the other man.

"It's Harry- he's gone to the Department of Mysteries to look for you!" Lupin exclaimed breathlessly.

"What?!" We both yelled.

"I don't understand... Ron... he was supposed to tell them. I don't understand." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm going after him." Sirius stated, marching out of the room.

"Sirius, you can't- damn it. I shouldn't have told you, Sirius!" He chased after him.

I stood there shaking my head for a minute before following them into the entrance hall.

"Sirius, you can't leave." Remus grabbed his friend's arm.

"You're not my babysitter Remus!" Sirius yelled.

"Something isn't right." I broke in, they turned to look at me. "Ron would have returned, he would have told us he couldn't get to Harry. Harry thinks Voldemort is at the ministry torturing you..." I paused while the two of them looked between each other and me. "That's it- Legilimacy! It's a trap! Of course it's a trap but... that doesn't explain why they still went. I have to go back to the school..." I turned to head back to the fire.

"Pansy wait-" Remus called back to me.

"Professor Lupin," I turned around, "We know this is serious. If they went to the Ministry then they need protecting, does the rest of the Order know?"

He nodded his head, "They should by now."

"You can't go- the Ministry is the worst place for you to be," I turned to Sirius. Those eyes again, they were shockingly familiar, but I blinked it away.

"I'm sorry girl, but I have no idea who you are. I don't even know if I can trust you. This is my godson we're talking about. I have to protect him." He shook his head, clearly done arguing.

"No! If you go everything Harry has done will be a waste!" I yelled, not sure why I was so adamant on him staying.

"Look," He growled.

But I was through listening, I pulled out my wand, pointed it at him and yelled, "Stupefy!"

"Pansy!" Lupin exclaimed in disbelief. Sirius Black was out cold.

"You need to go and protect those kids. He will be fine." I commanded. "I have to go and find out what's going on at the school." I stopped again, "Oh and Professor Lupin," I turned slightly, "Be careful". With that, I headed back to the drawing room and bent under the fireplace, tossing the floo powder to the ground, "Hogwarts".

I felt the rush of floo travel and ended up back in Professor Umbridge's office which was now near empty.

Something was wrong. Draco was stunned on the floor. I quickly went to him, and pointed my wand, "enervate". Draco gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I rubbed circles in his back.

"Weasley- only it wasn't Weasley, it was Daphne." He spoke

"Draco, slow down. What happened?" I sat knelt in front of him, encouraging him to speak.

"When Weasley returned, it wasn't actually him. He morphed into Daphne- it was Daphne. She had taken a polyjuice potion." He paused so I could taken in the information, "She stunned me before I could do anything."

"No..." I sunk to the ground defeated. Harry was about to walk into a swarm of Death Eaters, Voldemort would probably be there. "But that means! That means Daphne knows where Sirius is! I have to go move him!"

I jumped up, but Draco grabbed my hand to stop me, "You can't-"

I wrenched my hand from his, "I have to! And we have to stop Daphne before she gives away this information! Come on, I'll need your help."

I sprinted back to the fire, throwing the powder in and pulling Draco with me, "12 Grimmauld Place!" We ran to the entrance hall where Black was still knocked out on the floor.

"Where do we take him?" Draco asked, staring at his cousin.

"I don't know..." I had no idea who knew about him. We couldn't take him anywhere. "The Weasleys, yeah. They're all in..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell Draco about the Order. "They're friends. Now where is it they live again...?"

"The Burrow." He drawled.

"How-" I asked confused.

"You don't want to know." I didn't ask.

"Come, help me lift him." I took his legs, and Draco took is torso. We walked awkwardly to the drawing room where we distributed him on the floor. We both looked at the fireplace, then back at each other realizing there wasn't much room. "We'll have to hold him up between us."

He nodded, and quickly we were on our way to the Burrow. We fell out and onto the floor. Covered in dust. Someone screamed. I looked up and saw a stocky red-headed woman whose knitting lay abandoned on the floor. I quickly I got up and dusted myself off. "You must be Mrs. Weasley." I observed.

She shook her headed silently, looking upon the scene in disbelief. "I'm-"

"Pansy?" I looked up to see George with Fred alongside him and there father standing behind them. "Malfoy?"

"Is that Sirius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You're Pansy Parkinson?" Mrs. Weasley had turned toward me.

"Er- yeah. Look, I'm just bringing him here because I didn't know where else to take him. His location was discovered." I explained. The boys and Mr. Weasley quickly helped their dark-haired friend onto the couch.

"Why is he unconscious?" Mr. Weasley asked me, eying Draco.

"I-er- sort of Stupefy'd him," At their looks of alarm, I quickly reassured,"He'll be fine! I was stopping him from leaving. He was going to leave to-"

Mr. Wealsey shook his head, nodding to the boys and his wife. Clearly they were in the dark about the situation.

"Anyway, I was stopping him from leaving. After that I found out from Draco that his location had been compromised." I winced, noticing all the dust, "I'm really sorry about your sitting room. I'm sorry I brought him here- I really didn't know-"

"It's alright Miss Parkinson, thank you for bringing him here. You two should get back to school." He pressed.

"Arthur-" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Not now Molly, I will explain later." He urged his wife.

"Let's go Draco," I turned to my closest friend. He nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Pansy," George spoke from behind me, I turned to look at him. Confusion all over his features.

"George," My voice cracked. I knew right then and there that it would be a long while before I saw him again, at least I hoped not. My eyes began to fog up and he stepped closer to me, "I have to go," I turned quickly, pulling Draco into the fireplace with me. I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and turned around. My eyes connected with his, "Hogwarts". Now they were only a memory.

Once we arrived back at the school, I turned to Draco,"We need to figure out how to deal with Daphne" I stressed.

"She'll have already passed on the information, it's been too long since it happened," He gestured to the clock. He was right, too much time had passed.

"I'm going to play it off as if I knew..." I said slowly, formulating a plan. "I'll tell her that it worked, that I convinced Sirius to stay there. You'll act like you were in on it. We can pretend Umbridge had it all planned, she wanted me to gain their trust..."

He nodded his head, "Sounds like that's all we can do. Ready?"

We left the office and headed down to the Slytherin common room. Once we walked in I sighed audibly, spotting Daphne in the corner. "That took forever!" I fell into the nearest armchair.

"Well, it's finally done with," Draco played along.

"Finally we have the location of Sirius Black, Umbridge will be pleased." I laughed humorously.

Daphne couldn't handle her curiosity. She approached silently.

"What's going on?" She asked feigning a small amount of interest, even though I could see the hunger in her eyes.

"Oh Daphne, it was great!" I jumped up with excitement, "We framed Potter and his friends into giving up the location of Sirius Black! Too bad we couldn't get Dumbledor- or that oaf, Hagrid!" I cackled convincingly.

"Yeah, I know- I was there." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, yeah. I almost forgot- you were fantastic." I smiled. "Guys, they're going to be so pleased with us."

"Guess what else?" Daphne smiled wickedly, "I convinced the actual Weasley that you had passed on a message saying Black really wasn't there. I bet they're on their way to the Ministry to rescue him. Oh, and I've floo'd my parents informing them of what happened." Then her face melted to a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't realize you were in on it and I might have told them that you were on Potter's side. I'll fix it- I'm going to send a letter now." With that she got up and left.

Draco and I sighed simultaneously and fell onto the sofa. I then jumped back up from the couch.

"Draco!" I screamed, eyes wild.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Draco, he's going to kill him. He's going to kill Harry!" I screeched in horror. "I'm going after them, I can't let this happen-" I hurried towards the exit.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, "Pansy, you can't. They'll kill you too. They can't know. Potter will be okay," He assured me, but by then- I couldn't hear him. I was struggling uselessly against his hold. At this point I was now on the floor sobbing. "He'll be okay Pansy, they'll protect him."

"No Draco!" I exclaimed, then quieted, "No, I have to do this. I have to do something..." I whispered hopelessly.

"You've done enough. Come on." He lead me back to the sofa, and pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep eventually, tears rolling down my cheeks.

We were awoken a few hours later, by an irritated slam of the portrait door, followed by a feminine "Ergh!"

Draco bolted upright, rubbing his eyes, "Wha-?" He asked groggily.

I sat up slowly, confused, and looked around. Daphne was walking toward us, fuming.

"Potter's back." She growled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, I was off the couch. Everything flooded back to me. "What?" I asked.

"Yeah, bunch of people in the hospital wing..." She replied, irritably. "Apparently they were rescued. Dumbledors back as well. I don't know what happened though..."

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"It's seven." She answered.

"Come on Drake, let's go get breakfast." I said, pulling his arm up.

We all stopped, the fire had suddenly began to crackle loudly. We turned to see a face forming in the flames. The fireplaces must be back to normal. "Draco, is that you dear?" The voice of Narcissa Malfoy spoke from the fireplace. Indeed her face was that which had formed.

"Mother? What-?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"Draco, darling. I wanted to tell you before the rumors started. Sweetheart, your father- he's been arrested." She paused, letting the information sink in.

I turned to Draco, a look of outrage was on his face. "Continue," He replied, his voice low.

"He was ordered to go to the Ministy for... certain reasons, along with a few others. Potter," She spat the name, "and his friends caused them to be caught when the authorities arrived. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Thank you for informing me mother." He spoke, his voice flat. Narcissa took this as a farewell, and bent out of the fire, assuring Draco she would see him at the train station.

"Pansy, you go ahead and get breakfast without me," He turned to his room, "I'd like to be by myself right now."

"You coming?" I turned to Daphne, silently hoping she would decline.

"I've already eaten. Besides I've got things to take care of." She replied, leaving the room.

As soon as she had gone, I fled from the room. I ran all the way up to the Hospital Wing where Harry was sitting with his friends. Tears immediately sprung up in my eyes.

"Pansy?"

I rushed forward. Looking frantically around, doing a mental headcount. "Is everyone okay?" I asked hysterically. Everyone seemed to be in pretty poor condition.

"We're all oka-" Harry began, but I interrupted.

"Professor Lupin- is he okay?" I asked, still in panic.

"He's fine- how did you-?"

Again, I interrupted, "Black. He didn't join you, did he?"

"Actually, we don't know where Sirius is. He wasn't at the Ministry. He was never there. Dumbledor is going to find him." Harry explained. "Everything is fine. We're all fine. No casualties. Just a bit of healing to be done." He stopped, then asked, "How did you know all of this?"

"She tricked us Harry!" Ron yelled.

"What?!" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah, you said Sirius wasn't there. You said he went to the ministry." Ron accused.

"Actually Weasley, if you remember correctly, that was Daphne who told you I said that." I turned to Ron whose face melted into a look of realization.

"Oh," He mummbled, "Sorry."

"It's alright. As for Sirius," I turned back to Harry, "He's at the Burrow."

"What!?" Harry yelled, "How-?"

"Draco and I took him there." His look didn't calm any. I sighed, clearly I was going to have to explain everything. So I did. I told them all about how Daphne used Polyjuice, how I had been to Grimmauld place and when I had learned about Daphne learning his location, how I brought Draco to take him to the Weasley house.

"Malfoy is going to turn him in out of revenge, Pansy." Harry stressed after I finished my story.

"He won't," I shook my head, "But that doesn't mean he might not accidentally let something slip out of rage. He needs to be moved. I'm sure Dumbledor will take care of it." I reassured.

"Let's hope so," Granger spoke for everyone. They were all in pretty bad shape, must have been a rough time. I sat while they all explained what had happened. I sighed, thinking about what this summer was going to bring. Voldemort would be furious about his loss, which meant I was going to suffer. Draco would surely be punished for his father's mistakes. I left with this in mind, assuring the rest I'd see them again before we arrived back at King's Cross.

Draco was angry, nervous, and frustrated. We all were. This summer was sure to test our every nerve. Even Daphne was nervous. Although she was excited, the twisted witch. Draco, I learned, did take his anger out on Harry. Not that he much minded his father was in prison, he knew he deserved it. He just didn't want to suffer for his father's mistakes.

I didn't see Harry again until we were on the Hogwarts Express. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had been missing for a while, so I got up to look for them. On the way, I passed Cho and Marrietta. I rolled my eyes as they passed. A few compartments down I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Granger, and Longbottom in a compartment. I knocked the door and opened it.

"Er-?" I stopped, noticing chess pieces all over the compartment.

"Don't ask," Hermione simply stated, looking back to the Prophet.

"Right," I turned to Harry, "I just wanted to wish you a good summer. I don't expect I'll be able to write much..."

A look of realization took his face, and he stood up quickly. "No- you can't!" He yelled. Everyone was watching us. I walked further into the compartment, and closed the door.

"I won't. Harry, I won't. It doesn't mean that I'm not going to have an eventful summer though," I explained.

"Just run away- you can-" He argued.

"I can't run away, you know that." I shook my head, when he opened his mouth again. "I just came to say I won't be able to write. I'll see you next year, Harry." I turned to walk away, then remembered something.

"Weasley," I said, turning back around

Both Ron and Ginny replied, "Yes?"

"Er- I guess it doesn't matter which one... can you, er-" My face feel my face grow hot, and knew I was blushing, "Can one of you give this to- to George?" I pulled out a letter, holding it out to them. Ginny took it. She nodded reluctantly, clearly she still didn't trust me.

I turned back around and Harry pulled me into a tight hug, "Please be safe." He whispered.

I nodded, "I will."

It turns out Draco and his stooges had been cursed by a large group of the DA for attempting to attack Harry. I let Draco know I was ashamed. He didn't care, he was still angry. Not that it mattered, he was covered in goo and looked extremely nonthreatening. When we got off the train, I found my parents standing with an distressed-looking Narcissa Malfoy. Many people were giving her nasty looks. Draco went immediately to her, wrapping his arms around her. I bid my Slytherin friends goodbye and walked up to my parents. They were talking to the Greengrass family now, so I turned away looking around for nothing in particular, but spotted a few familiar people.

Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, a few people I didn't recognize, and the Weasleys were all talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I spotted Fred and George amongst them, adorned in outrageous-looking jackets. This made me smile. They all began walking, but Ginny stopped George and handed him what looked like my letter. She said something to him, and he looked around. We made eye contact briefly, until my mother's voice interrupted.

"Pansy darling, we're leaving." I turned away and followed.

Glancing behind me, I could just make out bright red hair amongst the crowd.


End file.
